Poderoso e Ardente
by Joana Patricia
Summary: Adaptação - Harry Potter: CEO e avarento. Objetivo: Perder o mau-humor. Plano: Encontrar a amante (temporária) certa.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer:

História e personagens pertencem a Susan Mallery e J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Diretor-geral vence a concorrência._

_O diretor-geral Harry Potter mais uma vez vence a concorrência. O bilionário de transportadoras marítimas acaba o ano com mais duas aquisições, incluindo uma pequena companhia de transportes por caminhões e uma linha ferroviária muito lucrativa na América do Sul. Com a Potter Industries dominando o mercado de transporte mundial, todos pensavam que o bilionário deveria ser generoso, mas aparentemente esse não é o caso. Pelo segundo ano consecutivo, Harry foi nomeado o diretor-executivo mais avarento do país. Não é de admirar que o bilionário soli tário recusou-se a ser entrevistado para este artigo._

— Isso é inescrupuloso — disse Sirius Black, batendo o jornal sobre a mesa da sala de reuniões.

Harry recostou-se em sua cadeira e reprimiu um bocejo.

— Você quer que eu dê a entrevista?

— Essa não é a questão e você sabe disso.

— Qual _é _a questão? — perguntou Harry, desviando a atenção de seu tio e voltando-a para os outros homens que faziam parte do quadro de diretores. — Há muito dinheiro entrando? Os investidores estão infelizes com todos os rendimentos?

— A questão é que a imprensa adora odiar _você_— replicou Sirius. — Você comprou uma área para estacionamento de trailers habitados, então despejou os residentes, a maioria dos quais eram idosos e pobres.

— A área para estacionamento de trailers era ao lado de uma das maiores transportadoras que possuímos. Eu precisava do terreno para expansão. O quadro de diretores aprovou a com pra.

— Nós não aprovamos ver senhoras idosas na televisão, chorando porque não tinham um lugar para ir.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Oh, por favor. Parte do acordo era proporcionar aos residentes um novo estacionamento para trailers. Os lotes de terra deles são maiores e a área é residencial, em vez de industrial. Eles têm serviço de ônibus bem do lado de fora do portão principal. Nós pagamos todos os custos. Ninguém perdeu nada. Isso foi a mídia tentando criar uma história.

Um dos outros membros do quadro de diretores o olhou.

— Você está negando que levou seu competidor à falência?

— De jeito nenhum. Se quero comprar uma companhia, mas a pessoa que a possui não quer vender, eu encontro outra maneira. — Ele endireitou o corpo. — Uma maneira legal, cavalheiros. Todos vocês investiram em minha companhia e viram lucros extraordinários. Eu não me importo nem um pouco com o que a imprensa pensa sobre mim ou sobre minha companhia.

— É aí que está o problema — observou o tio Sirius — Nós nos importamos. Potter Industries têm uma reputação horrível, assim como você.

— Ambas não são merecidas.

— Mesmo assim. Essa companhia não é somente sua, Harry. Você nos trouxe para dentro dela quando necessitou de dinheiro para comprar um sócio. Parte do acordo é responder a nós.

Harry não gostou do que ouviu. Era ele quem tinha transformado a Potter Industries de um pequeno empreendimento num império de classe mundial. Não eles... Ele.

— Se vocês estão me ameaçando... — começou ele.

— Não ameaçando — outro membro do quadro falou. — Harry, nós entendemos que existe uma diferença entre uma pessoa implacável e uma cruel. Mas o público não entende. Es tamos lhe pedindo que se comporte como um homem bom e generoso pelos próximos meses.

— Mude essa sua imagem — disse seu tio, balançando o jornal para ele. — Estamos quase no Natal. Dê dinheiro aos órfãos, encontre uma causa. Resgate um cachorrinho perdido. Namore uma boa garota, pelo menos uma vez. Ora, nós nem nos importamos se você vai realmente mudar. Imagem é tudo. Sabe disso.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

— Então, você não se importa se eu for o maior patife do mundo, contanto que ninguém saiba disso?

— Exatamente.

— Sem problemas — disse ele, colocando-se em pé. Poderia bancar o bonzinho por alguns meses enquanto levantava dinheiro suficiente para comprar as ações de seu quadro de diretores. Então não precisaria se importar com o que os outros pensavam a seu respeito. Que era como preferia as coisas.

* * *

Eu não sou muito boa a escrever e então pensei porque não adaptar...Li esta história e não consegui resistir!

Espero que gostem :)


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ginny Weasley podia aceitar o pneu furado. O carro estava velho e os pneus deveriam ter sido substituídos na última primavera. Também podia entender que o pequeno Cody tinha comido terra no playground, depois vomitado em sua saia favorita. Ela não reclamaria sobre o aviso que havia recebido da companhia de eletricidade, apontando, embora de uma maneira muito educada, que sua conta estava atrasada... Novamente... E que eles aumentariam os valores. O problema era que tudo aquilo acontecera no mesmo dia. O universo não poderia lhe dar um pingo de descanso?

Ela parou diante de sua varanda da frente propensa a ceder e folheou o resto da correspondência. Mais nenhuma conta, a menos que aquela carta de aparência oficial da UCLA, Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles, fosse, na verdade, uma prestação mensal. A boa notícia era que sua prima Hermione estava em seu primeiro ano na prestigiada faculdade. A notícia ruim era pagar por isso. Mesmo morando em casa, os custos eram enormes, e Ginny estava fazendo o possível para ajudar.

— Um problema para outra hora — disse a si mesma enquanto se dirigia para a porta da frente e a abria.

Uma vez do lado de dentro, colocou sua bolsa sobre a pequena mesa perto da porta e guardou a correspondência dentro de uma caixa de macarrão pintada com spray dourado, que sua classe de jardim da infância lhe fizera no ano anterior. Então foi para a cozinha a fim de verificar o quadro de avisos com pincel atômico pendurado na parede.

Era quarta-feira. Mione tinha uma aula noturna. Luna, a irmã gêmea de Hermione, iria para seu trabalho usual num restaurante em Westwood. Angelina, a estudante estrangeira de Guam, havia ido ao shopping center com amigos. Ginny tinha a casa para si mesma... pelo menos durante as próximas horas. Graças a Deus.

Ela andou até a geladeira e removeu a garrafa de vinho branco. Depois de se servir de um copo, tirou os sapatos e foi descalça para o quintal.

A grama era fria sob seus pés. Ao redor de toda a cerca, plantas exuberantes cresciam e floresciam. Aquilo era Los Angeles. Cultivar qualquer coisa era muito fácil, contanto que você não se importasse em pagar a conta de água. Ginny se importava, contudo, amava demais as plantas, que a lembravam de sua mãe, que sempre fora uma jardineira ávida.

Ginny havia acabado de se sentar no velho balanço de madeira ao lado da buganvília quando ouviu a campainha da porta. Pensou em ignorar quem quer que lá estivesse, mas não conseguiu fazer isso. Voltou para dentro, abriu a porta e olhou para o homem parado na varanda.

Ele era alto e possuía uma constituição física poderosa. O terno bem-cortado não disfarçava os músculos nos braços e peito. Parecia do tipo que poderia ter enriquecido trabalhando como atleta nas horas vagas. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e os olhos acinzentados mais frios que ela já vira na vida. E parecia seriamente irritado.

— Quem é você? — ele exigiu saber como uma forma de cumprimento. — A namorada? Charlie está aqui?

Ginny começou a erguer as mãos no formato de um "T". Falando sobre precisar de um tempo. Felizmente, lembrou-se que estava segurando um copo de vinho e conseguiu não derramar o líquido.

— Olá — disse ela, desejando que tivesse pensado em dar um gole antes de atender a porta. — Tenho certeza que foi assim que você pretendeu começar.

— O quê?

— Dizendo "olá".

A expressão do homem se tornou mais mal-humorada.

— Eu não tenho tempo para conversa fiada. Charlie Weasley está?

O tom de voz não era amigável, e as palavras não fizeram com que Ginnny se sentisse melhor. Ela pôs o copo sobre a minúscula mesa ao lado da porta e se preparou para o pior.

— Charlie é meu irmão. Quem é você?

— O chefe dele.

— Oh.

Aquilo não podia ser bom, pensou ela, dando um passo atrás a fim de convidá-lo a entrar. Charlie não havia contado muita coisa sobre seu emprego relativamente novo, e Ginny tivera medo de perguntar. Charlie era... problemático. Não, isso não era verdade. Ele podia ser doce e amoroso, mas possuía um aspecto demoníaco.

O homem entrou e olhou ao redor da sala de estar. Era pequena e um pouco velha, mas confortável, pensou Ginny. Pelo menos era isso que dizia a si mesma. Havia alguns perus de papel na parede, e um par de castiçais de peregrinos sobre a mesinha de centro. Tudo aquilo sairia de lá naquele fim de semana, quando ela começasse a decoração de Natal.

— Eu sou Ginny Weasley — disse ela, estendendo uma das mãos. — Irmã de Charlie.

— Harry Potter.

Eles apertaram as mãos. Ginny tentou não se encolher quando dedos grandes envolveram os seus. Felizmente, o homem não os esmagou. Pela aparência das coisas, ele poderia ter feito seus ossos virarem pó.

— Ou os moído para fazer pão — murmurou ela.

— O quê?

— Oh, desculpe. Nada. Um antigo conto de fadas. A bruxa em Joãozinho e Maria. Ela não quer moer os ossos deles para fazer pão? Não, isso é na história dos gigantes. Eu não me lembro. Agora terei de procurar essa informação.

Harry franziu o cenho e deu um passo atrás. Ela não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

— Não se preocupe. Isso não é contagioso. Eu penso coisas estranhas de vez em quando. Você não vai pegar por estar no mesmo cômodo. — Ginny parou de tagarelar e pigarreou. — Quanto ao meu irmão, ele não mora aqui.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Mas esta é a casa dele.

O problema era com ela, ou Harry não era muito brilhante?

— Ele não mora aqui — repetiu Ginny, falando mais devagar. Talvez fossem todos aqueles músculos. Muito sangue nos bíceps e não o suficiente no cérebro.

— Eu entendi isso, sra. Weasley. Seu irmão é o proprietário desta casa? Foi o que ele me falou.

Ginny não gostou daquilo. Ela atravessou para a poltrona perto da porta e fechou ambas as mãos no encosto.

— Não. Esta casa é minha. — Ela sentiu mais do que um pequeno pânico, e seu estômago se revolveu. — Por que você está perguntando?

— Você sabe onde seu irmão está?

— Não no momento.

Aquilo era ruim, pensou Ginny freneticamente. Podia dizer que era realmente péssimo. Harry Potter não parecia o tipo de homem que ia à casa de um funcionário por um capricho. O que significava que Charlie tinha feito alguma coisa muito estúpi da dessa vez.

— Apenas me fale — disse ela rapidamente. — O que ele fez?

— Ele usurpou minha companhia.

A sala inclinou-se de leve. O estômago de Ginny embrulhou enquanto ela se tal como o pequeno Cody ela ia vomitar em sua saia.

Charlie havia roubado o empregador. Ela queria perguntar como aquilo era possível, mas já sabia a resposta. Charlie tinha um problema. Adorava jogar. Adorava demais. O fato de ele morar a somente cinco horas de carro de Las Vegas tornava o problema ainda mais complicado.

— Quanto? — perguntou Ginny num sussurro.

— Duzentos e cinquenta mil dólares.

Ela arfou. Poderia também ser um milhão. Ou dez. Era muito dinheiro. Um valor impossível de devolver. Charlie estava arruinado para sempre.

— Pela expressão no seu rosto, posso ver que você não sabia sobre as atividades de seu irmão.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— A última coisa que eu soube foi que ele estava adorando o emprego.

— Um pouco demais — disse Harry secamente. — Essa é a primeira vez que ele roubou?

Ginny hesitou.

— Ele... já teve alguns problemas antes.

— Com jogos?

— Você sabe?

— Charlie mencionou isso quando eu falei com ele hoje mais cedo. Também disse que possuía uma casa, e que o valor excedia a quantidade que ele roubou.

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram.

— De jeito nenhum. Ele não disse isso.

— Lamento, mas disse, sra. Weasley. É esta a casa a qual ele se referiu?

Agora Ginny realmente estava passando mal. Charlie tinha oferecido a casa? _A sua casa? _A casa era tudo que ela possuía.

Quando a mãe deles falecera, deixara a casa e um seguro de vida para que os dois dividissem. Gnny usara sua metade do dinheiro do seguro para comprar a casa de Charlie. Ele deveria usar o dinheiro para pagar os empréstimos da faculdade e investir o restante em algum lugar para morar. Em vez disso, tinha ido para Las Vegas. Aquilo acontecera quase cinco anos atrás.

— Esta casa é minha — declarou Ginny com firmeza. — O meu nome é o único que consta na escritura.

Nada na expressão fria de Harry mudou.

— Seu irmão possui outra propriedade? Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Obrigada pelo seu tempo. — Ele se virou para ir embora.

— Espere. — Ginny colocou-se na frente da porta. Charlie podia ser um completo irresponsável, mas era seu irmão. — O que acontece agora?

— Seu irmão vai para a cadeia.

— Ele precisa de ajuda, não de prisão. Sua companhia não tem um plano de saúde? Não pode conseguir para ele algum tipo de tratamento psicológico?

— Eu poderia ter feito isso antes que ele me roubasse o dinheiro. Se ele não pode me pagar de volta, irei entregá-lo para a polícia. Duzentos e cinquenta mil dólares é muito dinheiro, sra. Weasley.

— Ginny — murmurou ela distraidamente. Era mais dinheiro do que ela imaginava. — Charlie não pode pagá-lo aos poucos?

— Não. — Harry olhou ao redor da sala de estar novamente. — Mas se você estiver disposta a hipotecar sua casa, talvez eu considere não prestar queixa.

Hipotecar sua casa...

— Abrir mão de onde eu moro? Esta casa é tudo que tenho na vida. Não posso arriscá-la.

— Nem mesmo por seu irmão? Agora ele não estava jogando limpo.

— Você não perderia sua casa se pagasse prestações regulares ao banco — apontou ele. — Ou também tem problema com jogos?

O desprezo na voz de Harry era muito irritante, pensou Ginny enquanto o estudava. Notou o terno impecável, o relógio brilhante de ouro que provavelmente custava mais do que ela ganhava em três meses, e teve a impressão de que se olhasse para o lado de fora da casa veria um carro importado bonito, novo e sofisticado. Com bons pneus.

Aquilo era demais. Ela estava cansada, com fome, e esse era o último problema com o qual queria lidar no momento.

Ginny pegou a conta de luz da caixa de correspondência e balançou-a na frente dele.

— Você sabe o que é isso?

— Não.

— É uma conta. Uma conta atrasada. Sabe por quê?

— Sra. Weasley...

— Responda a pergunta — gritou ela. — Você sabe por quê?

Harry pareceu mais divertido do que com medo, o que re almente a enfureceu.

— Não. Por quê?

— Porque atualmente estou ajudando a sustentar minhas duas primas. Elas estão na faculdade e possuem bolsa de estudo parcial, e a mãe delas, minha tia, é cabeleireira e tem seus próprios problemas. Você já viu o que garotas na idade da faculdade comem? Eu não sei como elas conseguem comer tanto e permanecerem magérrimas, mas conseguem. Siga-me.

Ela andou para a cozinha. Surpreendentemente, Harry a seguiu. Ginny apontou seu quadro de avisos.

— Está vendo isto? Nossa agenda familiar. Angelina é uma estudante estrangeira do sistema de intercâmbio. Bem, não realmente. Ela é de Guam e fez intercâmbio no ensino médio. Agora faz faculdade aqui. É amiga de minhas primas e não tem condições de pagar seu próprio lugar. Então mora aqui também. E apesar de todas ajudarem o máximo que podem, ainda não é o bastante.

Ginny respirou fundo.

— Eu estou alimentando três garotas em idade universitária, pagando aproximadamente metade do valor das faculdades, pela maior parte dos livros, e mantendo um teto sobre suas cabeças. Eu também tenho um carro velho, uma casa em constante necessidade de reparos e muitos empréstimos para minha própria educação. Faço tudo isso com o salário de uma professora de jardim da infância. Portanto, não. Hipotecar minha casa, o único bem que tenho no mundo, não é uma opção.

Ela olhou para o homem alto e musculoso em sua cozinha e rezou para que o tivesse tocado.

Isso não aconteceu.

— Embora isso tudo seja interessante — disse ele — não me devolve os 250 mil dólares. Se você sabe onde seu irmão está, sugiro que lhe diga para aparecer. Será melhor para ele dessa forma do que se for encontrado e preso.

Ginny sentia como se o peso do mundo tivesse descido sobre seus ombros.

— Não. Eu lhe pagarei em prestações. Cem dólares por mês. Duzentos. Posso fazer isso, juro. — Talvez ela pudesse arranjar um segundo emprego. — Faltam menos de quatro semanas para o Natal. Você não pode jogar Charlie na cadeia agora. Ele precisa de ajuda. Precisa se curar do vício. Enviá-lo para a prisão não vai mudar nada. E não é como se você precisasse do dinheiro.

O gelo retornou aos olhos acinzentados.

— E esse fato torna roubar uma atitude certa? Ginny estremeceu.

— É claro que não. É somente que... Por favor. Eu trabalharei com você. É de minha família que está falando.

— Então hipoteque sua casa, sra. Weasley.

Havia uma determinação no tom de voz de Harry. Uma promessa de que ele falava sério sobre pôr Charlie na cadeia.

Como ela deveria decidir? A casa ou a liberdade de Charlie. O problema era que não acreditava que ajudaria seu irmão se hipotecasse a casa, mas como poderia deixá-lo ser preso?

— Isso é impossível — disse ela.

— Na verdade, é muito fácil.

— Para você — retrucou Ginny. — O que você é? O homem mais cruel do planeta? Dê-me um segundo aqui.

Ele enrijeceu de leve. Se ela não o estivesse olhando fixamente, não teria notado a súbita tensão nos ombros largos ou o estreitar dos olhos acinzentados.

— O que você disse? — perguntou ele, a voz baixa e controlada.

— Pedi que você me desse um minuto. Talvez haja outra opção. Um acordo. Eu sou boa em negociar. — O que ela realmente queria dizer é que era boa em negociar com crianças irracionais, mas duvidava que Harry apreciasse a comparação.

— Você é casada, sra. Weasley?

— O quê? — Ginny olhou ao redor cautelosamente. — Não. Mas todos os meus vizinhos me conhecem, e se eu gritar, eles virão correndo.

A expressão divertida voltou ao rosto dele.

— Eu não estou aqui para ameaçá-la.

— Sorte minha. Você está aqui para ameaçar meu irmão o que é a mesma coisa.

— Você falou que é professora de jardim da infância. Por quanto tempo?

— Esse é o meu quinto ano. — Ela nomeou a escola. — Porquê?

— Você gosta de crianças?

— Bem, é claro.

— Algum uso de drogas? Problemas com bebida alcoólica? Outros vícios?

Uma paixão exagerada por chocolate, mas aquela era realmente uma característica feminina.

— Não, mas eu não...

— Algum de seus ex-namorados já está na prisão?

Agora era a vez de Ginny ficar furiosa.

— Ei, é da minha vida que você está falando.

— Você não respondeu a pergunta.

Ginny lembrou-se de que não precisava responder. Aquilo não era problema dele. Entretanto, pegou-se dizendo:

— Não. É claro que não.

Harry inclinou-se contra o balcão lascado e a estudou.

— E se _houver _uma terceira opção? Outro jeito de salvar seu irmão?

— E qual seria?

— Temos quatro semanas até o Natal. Quero contratá-la pelo período que vai de agora até o Natal. Eu pagarei você esquecendo metade do débito de Charlie, enviando-o para uma clínica de reabilitação e estabelecendo um plano de pagamento para o restante do dinheiro. Para ser pago por ele quando sair da clínica.

Aquilo parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

— O que eu tenho que vale mais do que cem mil dólares?

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara na casa dela, Harry Potter sorriu. O movimento rápido transformou o rosto dele, fazendo-o parecer infantil e bonito. Também deixou Ginny muito, muito nervosa.

Ela deu um passo atrás.

— Nós não estamos falando de sexo, estamos? — perguntou com desespero.

— Não, sra. Weasley. Eu não quero fazer sexo com você.

Ela enrubesceu imediatamente.

— Eu sei que não sou realmente do tipo sexual.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu sou mais a melhor amiga — continuou Ginny, sentindo o buraco ficar cada vez mais profundo. — A garota com quem você conversa, não a garota com quem você dorme. Aquela que você leva para casa e apresenta à sua mãe quando quer convencê-la de que está namorando uma boa moça.

— Exatamente — disse ele.

— O quê? Você quer me apresentar para sua mãe?

— Não. Eu quero apresentá-la para todas as outras pessoas. Quero que você seja minha namorada para todos os eventos sociais que tenho de comparecer nesse período de feriados. Você mostrará ao mundo que eu não sou um imbecil completo.

— Eu não entendo. — Ele a queria contratar para ser sua namorada? — Você poderia sair com qualquer mulher que quisesse.

— Verdade, mas as mulheres com quem eu quero sair não resolvem o meu problema. Você resolve.

— Como?

— Você ensina crianças pequenas, cuida de sua família. É uma boa garota. Eu preciso de uma boa moça. Em retorno, seu irmão não vai para a cadeia. — Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — Ginny, se você aceitar, seu irmão consegue a ajuda que necessita. Se negar, ele vai preso.

Como se ela já não tivesse entendido isso.

— Você não joga limpo, verdade?

— Eu jogo para vencer. Então, qual é a resposta?

* * *

Se acharem algum erro não hesitem em falar.

Beijos


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Enquanto Harry esperava por sua resposta, Ginny pegou uma cadeira da cozinha e arrastou-a para perto da geladeira. Alcançou o armário acima de sua cabeça e retirou uma caixa de cereais de lá. Depois de a abrir, removeu um saco plástico com cho colate M&M'S de laranja e marrom.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ele, imaginando se o estresse a desequilibrara totalmente.

— Pegando meu estoque secreto. Eu moro com outras três mulheres. Se você acha que chocolate duraria mais do que 15 segundos nesta casa, está muito enganado. — Ela encheu uma das mãos de confetes de chocolate, devolveu o saco plástico para dentro da caixa e guardou na prateleira novamente.

— Por que eles são dessa cor?

Ginny o fitou como se ele fosse mentalmente atrasado, então desceu da cadeira.

— Eles são de Halloween. Eu os comprei em primeiro de novembro, quando estão pela metade do preço. É um ótimo dia para comprar doces com motivos comemorativos. Eles têm o mesmo gosto dos outros. M&M'S são minha fraqueza. — Ela jogou dois confetes na boca e suspirou. — Sinto-me melhor.

Certo, aquilo era estranho, pensou Harry.

— Você estava tomando um copo de vinho antes — disse ele. — Não quer mais?

— Em vez do chocolate? Não.

Ela estava parada ali num suéter azul sem forma, que combinava com a cor dos olhos, e numa saia estampada que batia na altura dos joelhos. Os pés estavam descalços e ele podia ver que ela pintara pequenas margaridas nas unhas. Fora isso, Ginny Weasley era estritamente básica. Sem maquilhagem e sem jóias. Apenas um relógio inexpressivo no pulso esquerdo. Os cabelos tinham uma cor atraente. Mechas ruivas caíam em cachos desalinhados abaixo dos ombros. Ela não era uma mulher que desperdiçava muito tempo com aparência.

O que era bom para ele. O exterior podia ser consertado fa cilmente. Estava mais preocupado com o caráter de Ginny. Pelo que tinha visto nos últimos dez minutos, ela possuía compaixão e era uma pessoa carinhosa, conduzida pelo coração. No momento, ele necessitava de uma mulher de bom coração para que seu quadro de diretores parasse de pressioná-lo tempo o bastante para que Harry tirasse o controle deles.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta — ele a relembrou.

Ginny suspirou.

— Eu sei. Principalmente porque ainda não sei o que você quer de mim.

Ele apontou para as cadeiras frágeis contra a mesa.

— Por que não nos sentamos?

Era a casa de Ginny... ela deveria ter feito o convite. Entre tanto, pegou-se arrastando a cadeira da mesa e se sentando.

A educação ditava que ela lhe oferecesse um pouco de seu pre cioso estoque de M&M'S, mas tinha a impressão de que iria precisar deles mais tarde.

Ginny se sentou do lado oposto e descansou os braços grandes sobre a mesa.

— Eu dirijo uma companhia — começou ele. — Potter Industries.

— Diga-me que é uma empresa familiar — murmurou ela, sem pensar. — Você a herdou, certo? Não é tão egomaníaco que deu seu próprio nome à companhia.

O canto da boca dele se curvou num sorriso.

— Vejo que chocolate lhe dá coragem.

— Um pouco.

— Eu herdei a companhia enquanto estava na faculdade. Transformei-a do nada num império bilionário em 15 anos.

Sorte dele, pensou Ginny, refletindo que não possuía nenhum tipo de reconhecimento. Ter se classificado entre os melhores alunos do país no teste de aptidão para entrar num curso supe rior era pouco impressionante quando comparado com bilhões.

— Para chegar tão longe e com tanta rapidez, fui implacável — continuou ele. — Comprei companhias, fundi-as com a mi nha e as reergui para torná-las muito lucrativas.

Ginny contou os últimos M&M'S. Oito pequenos círculos de paraíso.

— Essa é uma maneira educada de dizer que você demitiu pessoas?

Ele assentiu.

— O mundo dos negócios adora uma história de sucesso, mas apenas até certo ponto. Eles me consideram cruel. A imprensa está falando mal de mim. Eu preciso mudar minha imagem.

— Por que você se importa com o que as pessoas falam a seu respeito?

— Eu não me importo, mas meu quadro de diretores se im porta. Preciso enganar as pessoas, fazendo-as pensar que eu tenho um coração. Preciso parecer — ele hesitou — bom.

Agora foi a vez de Ginny sorrir.

— Não é a sua melhor qualidade?

— Não.

Ele tinha olhos incomuns, pensou ela distraidamente. O tom de cinza era um pouco assustador, mas atraente. Se não fossem tão frios...

— Você é exatamente o que parece ser — disse Harry. — Uma professora jovem e bonita, com mais compaixão do que bom senso. As pessoas gostam disso. A imprensa vai gostar disso.

Ela o estava acompanhando até aquela última sentença.

— Imprensa?

— Não a mídia televisiva ou repórteres de coluna de fofocas. Estou falando sobre repórteres do mundo dos negócios. Entre agora e o Natal, eu tenho uma série de eventos sociais aos quais necessito comparecer e quero que você me acompanhe. Fingiremos para todos que estamos namorando, e que você é louca por mim. Eles a considerarão uma boa pessoa e, por associação, mudarão a opinião que têm sobre mim.

Aquilo tudo parecia fácil o bastante, pensou Ginny.

— Não seria mais fácil simplesmente agir de maneira boa? Isso me lembra do ensino médio, quando algumas pessoas tentavam arduamente criar estratégias para colar nas provas. Elas poderiam ter passado a mesma quantidade de tempo estudando e tirando uma nota mais alta sem nenhum risco. Mas preferiam colar.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Harry se uniram.

— Meus motivos não estão abertos para debate. Ela pegou outro confete.

— Foi só um comentário.

— Se você concordar, então providenciarei para que seu irmão vá para o centro de reabilitação imediatamente, sob as condições que nós discutimos. Charlie receberá a segunda chance que você parece acreditar que ele merece. Todavia, se você contar para alguém que o nosso relacionamento não é verdadeiro, se falar qualquer coisa ruim ao meu respeito, então Charlie vai direto para a cadeia.

Um acordo com o demônio, pensou Ginny, perguntando-se como uma boa garota como ela se metera numa situação daquela. É claro, o fato de ser uma boa garota era aparentemente o ponto principal. Ela suspirou.

A sensação de estar presa numa armadilha era muito real. Assim como era o conhecimento de que, enquanto era esperado que cuidasse de suas primas, ninguém se preocupava em cuidar dela... Nem Charlie e, aparentemente, nem Harry Potter. Ou se preocupar com ela.

— Eu não vou mentir para minha família — disse Ginny — Minhas primas e Angelina precisam saber.

Harry pareceu considerar aquilo.

— Somente elas, então. E se contarem para alguém... Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Eu sei. Elas terão as cabeças cortadas. Você já participou de algum seminário sobre trabalho em equipe ou comunicações? Se incentivasse as habilidades de seus funcionários, poderia...

Os olhos acinzentados se transformaram em gelo. Ginny comprimiu os lábios e parou de falar.

— Você concorda? — perguntou ele.

Ela tinha escolha? Charlie precisava de ajuda. Ginny tentara convencê-lo a procurar ajuda antes, mas ele sempre se recusa va. Talvez o fato de seu irmão ser forçado a passar algum tempo num lugar seguro fizesse diferença. Uma vez que a alternativa era a sentença de prisão para Tim, ela não tinha escolha.

— Farei isso — começou ela. — Eu irei agir como sua na morada apaixonada entre agora e o Natal. Direi a todos que quiserem ouvir que você é doce e amável e tem coração de manteiga. — Ginny franziu a testa. — Eu não sei nada a seu respeito. Como poderei fingir estar em um relacionamento?

— Eu lhe providenciarei material.

— Essa não será uma leitura feliz? Ele ignorou o comentário.

— Em retorno, Charlie irá receber a ajuda que necessita, cinquenta por cento do débito será esquecido, e ele terá um plano de pagamento razoável para saldar o restante da dívida. Você tem um guarda-roupa apropriado?

Ginny comeu o último confete.

— Defina apropriado.

Harry a estudou com tanta intensidade que a fez perder o fôlego. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele olhou ao redor da cozinha velha, seu olhar se demorando sobre o piso sintético deformado.

— Alguém irá entrar em contato para combinar uma sessão com um estilista — disse ele. — Quando o mês acabar, você pode ficar com as roupas. — Harry se levantou.

Ela fez o mesmo e o seguiu.

— Que tipo de roupas?

— Roupas sociais e vestidos de noite. — Ele parou perto da porta da frente e a encarou.

— Eu tenho o vestido do meu baile de formatura.

— Tenho certeza que você não se sentiria à vontade usando-o em um destes eventos.

— Isso está realmente acontecendo? — perguntou ela. — Nós estamos tendo essa conversa?

— Está e estamos. A primeira festa é no sábado à noite. Minha assistente irá lhe telefonar com as informações. Por favor, esteja pronta no horário.

Ele fez sua sala de estar diminuir de tamanho, parecendo muito másculo para o sofá com estampa de flores e para as cortinas de renda. Ginny nunca teria imaginado um homem como ele na sua vida, mesmo temporariamente.

— Sinto muito que meu irmão tenha lhe roubado — disse ela.

— Ele não é sua responsabilidade.

— É claro que é. Ele é da família.

Por um segundo, Harry deu a impressão de que ia falar alguma coisa, mas em vez disso foi embora. Ginny fechou a porta e perguntou-se como ia contar para suas primas e para Angelina no que tinha se metido.

-x-

No sábado de manhã, Luna e Mione olharam para Ginny com expressões idênticas de choque, seus olhos verdes arregalados, as bocas parcialmente abertas. Angelina parecia tão surpresa quan to as primas.

— O quê? — perguntou Mione. — Você fez o quê?

Ginny adiara contar a elas o máximo de tempo que tinha sido capaz. Escondera o fichário que chegara na quinta-feira, empurrando-o para debaixo da cama, então fingindo que não existia. Seu primeiro "encontro" com Harry era naquela noite, então teria de ler as informações contidas no fichário.

— Eu concordei em sair com o chefe de Charlie por um mês. Nós não estamos realmente namorando — adicionou ela, apressadamente. — Vamos fingir até o Natal. Eu vou ajudar a construir uma nova imagem para ele.

Mas Ginny ainda não sabia bem como _isso _deveria aconte cer. Harry esperava que ela desse entrevistas? Ela não seria muito boa nisso. Podia facilmente ficar em pé diante de uma sala de crianças de 5 anos, mas uma multidão de adultos a deixaria nervosa.

— Eu não entendo — murmurou Angelina. — Porquê?

Luna e Hermione trocaram um olhar.

— Isso é tudo por causa de Charlie, não é? — questionou Luna. — Ele está encrencado.

— Um pouco — admitiu Ginny. — Ele... Ah, usurpou algum dinheiro. Mas Harry o mandará para um centro de reabilitação e isso vai ajudar.

— Ajudar Charlie, não você. — Mione pôs uma mecha de cabelos castanho-claros atrás da orelha. — Deixe-me adivinhar. Charlie a envolveu nisto de alguma forma. O que ele falou ao chefe sobre você?

— Ele não falou sobre mim, especificamente. Foi... — Ela pigarreou. Apesar de não querer contar às primas o que tinha acontecido, acreditava em falar a verdade. Bem, exceto quando se tratava de seu estoque secreto de M&M'S.

Ela rapidamente explicou sobre os 250 mil dólares, como Harry perdoaria metade da dívida e permitiria que Charlie pagasse a outra metade depois que saísse do centro de reabilitação e estivesse trabalhando novamente.

Mione se levantou.

— Eu juro, Ginny, você é impossível.

— Eu? O que eu fiz?

— Cedeu. Deixou Charlie fazer isso com você novamente. Está sempre tirando seu irmão de encrencas. Quando ele tinha 7 anos e roubou o minimercado perto de casa, você assumiu a culpa e pagou pelas barras de chocolate. Quando Charlie estava no ensino médio e cabulava aulas, você convenceu o diretor a não suspendê-lo. Ele precisa enfrentar as consequências dos seus atos.

— Ele não precisa ir para a cadeia. Como isso vai ajudar?

— Se o sofrimento for grande o bastante, então talvez ele aprenda uma lição.

Luna assentiu, enquanto Angelina parecia desconfortável.

— Ele precisa de ajuda — insistiu Ginny com teimosia. — E é meu irmão.

— Mais um motivo para você querer que ele cresça e seja responsável — argumentou Hermione.

Ginny suspirou.

— Eu prometi.

Quando sua mãe estava morrendo, fizera Ginny jurar que cuidaria de Charlie, independentemente de qualquer coisa. As gémeas trocaram outro olhar.

— Não tem jeito — Angelina falou para as irmãs. — Vocês conhecem Ginny. Ela sempre vê o melhor nas pessoas.

Ginny levantou-se e tocou o braço de Hermione.

— O acordo não é tão ruim assim. Eu vou sair com um sujeito rico por um mês, ir a festas chiques. Nada mais.

As três garotas a olharam. Ginny sentiu que começava a enrubescer.

— Nada mais — repetiu ela. — Sem sexo, então nem mesmo pensem sobre isso. — Ginny sorriu. — Eu não teria contado a ninguém, exceto que vou sair muito, e vocês acabariam notando. Enquanto isso, preciso da ajuda de todas. Harry está enviando um estilista para me levar às compras e adquirir alguns trajes sociais e vestidos de noite. Eu não precisarei das roupas depois desse mês, mas poderei ficar com elas. Então pensei que talvez vocês três quisessem ir junto e me dar opiniões. Poderão pegar qualquer traje emprestado depois que eu acabar o trabalho.

Como ela esperava, houve uma excitação geral, enquanto as três saltavam e gritavam.

— Verdade? — perguntou Luna.

— Hã-hã. O estilista deve chegar a qualquer segundo, e nós iremos às compras. Então, vocês querem ir comigo?

Elas mal tiveram tempo de concordar quando a campainha tocou. Luna e Hermione correram para abrir a porta.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou um homem. — Digam-me que Harry não está namorando gémeas. Embora vocês duas sejam maravilhosas. Já pensaram em trabalhar como modelo?

As gémeas riram em resposta.

Ginny entrou na sala, onde um homem loiro, alto e magro estava olhando para suas primas.

— Amei os cabelos — disse ele, mexendo nas pontas dos cabelos de Hermione. — Talvez mais algumas camadas para abrir seu rosto e dar volume aos seus cabelos. Tente um olho esfumaçado. Você ficará deliciosa. — Ele olhou para Ginny então e arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Agora, você parece exatamente o estereótipo da professora de jardim da infância, portanto deve ser Ginny. No que estava pensando para ajudar alguém como Harry? O homem é um completo imbecil e cruel. Sexy, é claro, não que ele me notaria algum dia. — Ele sorriu. — Eu sou Cameron, a propósito. E, sim, sei que é um nome feminino. Falo para minha mãe que é por isso que eu sou gay.

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro quando Angelina entrou na sala e suspirou.

— Eu não sei quem você é, querida, mas oferece uma concorrência dura para essas duas belezas. Gostosa.

Angelina riu.

— Seja realista.

— Eu sou realista. O mais realista.

Ginny apresentou as garotas. Cameron sentou-se no sofá gasto da sala e tirou alguns envelopes de uma pasta.

— Venha aqui, professorinha — disse ele, batendo na almofada ao seu lado. — Nós temos de estudar a programação. Harry tem 15 eventos sociais até o Natal, e você estará com ele em todos.

Ele lhe passou um dos envelopes finos.

— Você recebeu as informações sobre a origem de Harry, certo?

Ela assentiu, embora só tivesse lido a biografia básica.

— Impressionante. Ele entrou na faculdade com uma bolsa de estudos, lutando boxe.

Os olhos castanhos de Cameron se arregalaram de leve.

— Você parece surpresa.

— Eu fiquei. Isso não é tradicional.

— O tio de Harry é Sirius Black. O boxeador.

— Eu já ouvi falar dele — disse Hermione. — Ele é meio... velho, mas muito famoso.

Ginny também já tinha ouvido falar do homem.

— Família interessante — comentou ela.

— Harry foi criado pelo tio. É uma história fascinante, uma que deixarei que ele lhe conte pessoalmente. Vocês irão passar muito tempo juntos.

Não era alguma coisa na qual Ginny quisesse pensar enquanto pegava a segunda pasta que Cameron oferecia. Aquela continha um questionário que ela deveria preencher, de modo que Harry pudesse fingir que sabia tudo a seu respeito.

O que estivera pensando quando havia concordado com essa loucura? Mas antes que até mesmo pudesse considerar voltar atrás, não que fosse fazer isso, Cameron conduzira todas elas para a longa Iimusine que os aguardava, a fim de levá-los para fazer compras.

Cinco horas depois, Ginny estava exausta. Tinha experimentado dúzias e dúzias de vestidos, blusas, calças e casacos. Calçara e tirara inúmeros sapatos, pusera pequenas bolsas brilhantes nos ombros, e suportara ajustes em sutiãs feitos por uma mulher mais velha de aparência carrancuda.

Agora, estava sentada com papel alumínio na cabeça, olhando para esmalte cor-de-rosa que secava em suas unhas. Quando eles tinham saído das compras para um salão de beleza, Ginny ficara aliviada ao saber que poderia finalmente se sentar.

Cameron apareceu com um copo de água com limão e um prato com frutas e queijos.

— Cansada? — perguntou ele de modo compassivo.

— Totalmente exausta. Eu nunca fiz tantas compras na vida.

— As pessoas subestimam a energia requerida para fazer compras. — Cameron acomodou-se na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. — Realizar isso de maneira adequada exige esforço.

— Aparentemente. — Embora na opinião de Ginny todos os trajes houvessem servido, ele insistira que as costureiras da loja dobrassem e alfinetassem até que estivessem perfeitos.

Cameron entregou-lhe uma folha de papel, constando uma lista de trajes, seguidos pelos sapatos e bolsas que combinavam com cada um. Ela riu.

— Você deve pensar que eu sou totalmente inapta, embora eu admita que talvez não fosse capaz de me lembrar de tudo.

— Eu não poderia arriscar que você se confundisse. Completar um visual requer diversas habilidades. Por isso os bons estilistas ganham muito dinheiro.

— Então você é famoso? — perguntou ela. Ele sorriu modestamente.

— No meu mundo. Eu tenho algumas celebridades como clientes, que mantenho felizes. Diversos tipos empresariais, como Harry, que me querem para conservar seus guarda-roupas atualizados sem estarem na moda. Não que Harry real mente se importe com o que veste. Ele é um homem tão típico.

— Como vocês se conheceram?

Cameron arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Nós fomos colegas de quarto na faculdade.

Se Ginny estivesse bebendo sua água com limão, teria engasgado.

— Sério?

— Eu sei. Difícil de imaginar. Pelo menos nós nunca quisemos namorar a mesma pessoa. Eu estava estudando História da Arte na época. Fiz um ano de faculdade antes de perceber que moda era minha verdadeira paixão. Mudei-me para Nova York e tentei me tornar designer. — Cameron suspirou. — Eu não tenho paciência para criar. Todas aquelas costuras. Não era para mim. Então arrumei um emprego como comprador numa loja de departamento luxuosa. Depois comecei a trabalhar com os clientes realmente exclusivos da loja. O resto, como dizem, é história.

Ginny tentou imaginar Harry e Cameron compartilhando um dormitório num campus universitário, mas não foi capaz.

— E quanto a você? — perguntou ele. — Como se envolveu com o lobo mau?

— É assim que você o chama?

— Não na frente dele. Harry poderia me bater. — Mas Cameron estava sorrindo enquanto falava, e havia afeição no seu tom de voz. — Então, o que aconteceu?

Ginny lhe contou sobre Charlie e o dinheiro.

— Eu não poderia deixar meu irmão ir para a cadeia — disse ela. — Não quando havia uma chance de salvá-lo.

— Querida, você é uma pessoa boa demais. Cuidado para que Harry não a mastigue e depois a cuspa.

— Você não precisa se preocupar. Isso é um negócio. Eu não estou interessada nele pessoalmente.

— Hã-hã. Você diz isso agora, mas Harry é muito carismático. Conselho de amigo. Não se deixe enganar pelo exterior educado. Harry é um lutador, você, não. Se houver uma batalha, ele vai vencer.

— É amabilidade da sua parte se preocupar, mas não há necessidade disso. Mesmo se eu me apaixonasse por ele — algo que ela nem podia começar a imaginar —, ele não corresponderia. Seriamente. Não posso imaginar que sou o tipo de Harry.

— Você não é Cho.

— Quem?

— Cho. A ex-esposa dele. Deslumbrante, porém fria. Lembra-se da fala do filme _Uma linda mulher? _Sobre ser capaz de congelar o traseiro de alguém? Essa é Cho Chang.

Ginny ficou surpresa ao descobrir que Harry tinha sido casado, embora provavelmente não devesse ter ficado. Ele era um homem bem-sucedido com seus trinta e poucos anos. Fazia sentido que tivesse encontrado alguém.

— Há quanto tempo eles estão divorciados?

— Alguns anos. Ela me assusta. — Ele tremeu. — Então, basta sobre Harry. E você? Por que uma boa garota como você não está casada e feliz no casamento?

Ginny pegou um morango. Uma questão eterna, pensou com tristeza.

— Eu tive dois relacionamentos sérios. Nas duas vezes, eles terminaram tudo, ambos alegando que me viam mais como amiga do que como o amor de suas vidas.

Ela falou em tom de voz leve, como se as palavras não importassem, como se não estivesse mais machucada. Não que sentisse falta de algum deles. Não mais. Todavia, começava a se perguntar se havia algo errado com ela. Se lhe faltava alguma coisa. Os dois relacionamentos tinham durado um total de quatro anos e meio. _Ela _se apaixonara, ou assim acreditara. Havia sido capaz de imaginar um futuro, casamento, filhos. Aqueles eram os dois únicos homens com quem dormira, e para Ginny o sexo fora bom. Talvez não tão mágico quanto descrito por suas amigas ou nos livros, mas ainda assim muito bom.

Todavia, isso não tinha sido o bastante. Não o sexo ou o seu coração. Os dois homens haviam partido. E o fato de ambos falarem praticamente a mesma coisa a deixara intrigada.

— Eu não quero ser a melhor amiga — sussurrou Ginny com firmeza.

Cameron deu-lhe um tapinha na mão.

— Conte-me sobre isso.

-x-

Ginny estava imensamente grata que Hector, o gênio do salão de beleza, penteara seus cabelos para a noite. Ele transformara seus cachos numa cascata de ondas sedosas que passavam de seus ombros. A assistente de Hector havia aplicado sua maquilhagem também, então tudo que Ginny precisava fazer era colocar o vestido e calçar os sapatos certos. Cameron sugerira um vestido formal para o evento. Agora ela olhava para a roupa e imaginava se teria coragem.

O vestido era elegante, porém simples... Sem manga com um decote redondo. Reto, embora não justo, e caindo até o meio das coxas. Era o comprimento que a fazia querer se contorcer enquanto se olhava no espelho acima da penteadeira. Se mantivesse o espelho reto, parecia bem. É claro, só podia se ver da cintura para cima. Se inclinasse o espelho para baixo, conseguia ver seus tornozelos, e uma extensão muito longa de pernas à mostra.

Dizer a si mesma que para muitos padrões o vestido nem era considerado curto não ajudou. Ginny estava acostumada com saias que batiam na altura dos tornozelos. É claro, isso era na sala de aula, onde constantemente tinha de se abaixar sobre carteiras pequenas ou sentar-se no chão. Aquilo era diferente.

Infelizmente, as garotas não estavam por perto para que Ginny lhes pedisse opinião. Elas haviam ido ao cinema, deixando-a sozinha para decidir. Ela poderia trocar de roupa, mas não sabia o que mais seria apropriado para a festa.

Antes que fosse capaz de decidir o que fazer, a campainha tocou. Ginny olhou para o rádio-relógio sobre o criado-mudo. Harry estava aproximadamente dez minutos adiantado. Ficaria com aquele vestido mesmo.

Calçou sapatos de salto alto, balançou-se por um segundo, então foi para a sala de estar. Incerta do que Harry diria ou do que esperar da noite, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Mas o homem parado ali não era Harry, e não parecia feliz.

— Que diabos você fez? — Charlie exigiu saber, enquanto passava por ela e entrava na casa. — Droga, Ginny, você não tem o direito de me forçar a ir para uma daquelas clínicas.

— Vejo que você finalmente decidiu falar comigo — disse ela, friamente. — Eu venho deixando recados por três dias. — Desde que fizera o acordo com Harry.

Seu irmão a encarou, os olhos azuis fuzilando de raiva.

— Você não tinha o direito.

— De fazer o quê? — questionou ela, sentindo seu próprio temperamento se alterar. — De ajudar? Você se meteu nisso, Charlie. Roubou dinheiro do seu chefe. Como foi capaz?

Ele se movimentou desconfortavelmente e abaixou o olhar para o chão.

— Você não entenderia.

— Com certeza isso é verdade. Você tem um problema. É reabilitação ou cadeia.

— Graças a você — acusou Charlie amargamente. Ginny pôs as mãos no quadril.

— Isso não é culpa minha. Não fui eu quem jogou e não fui eu quem falou para Harry Potter que esta casa era sua. Você roubou e mentiu, Charlie. Estava disposto a arriscar tudo no giro de um dado.

— Eu jogo cartas.

— Tanto faz. Ele a olhou.

— Você é minha irmã, Ginny. Deveria me ajudar, não me jogar em alguma instituição. O que mamãe diria?

Um golpe baixo, pensou Ginny, mais resignada do que furiosa.

— Ela pensaria que você é uma grande decepção. Diria que está na hora de você crescer e assumir responsabilidades.

Charlie nem sequer piscou.

— Não precisa ser assim — argumentou ele. — Você poderia ter hipotecado a casa. É metade minha, de qualquer forma.

— _Era _metade sua. Eu comprei sua parte, lembra? Estou cansada disso, Charlie. Cansada de você esperar que eu o salve. Sempre cuidei de você, que nunca foi grato ou tentou mudar.

— Você me deve isso. — Charlie moveu-se para mais perto. Ele era muito maior e mais alto. — Vai hipotecar a casa, Ginny. De um jeito ou de outro. Está me ouvindo?

Ela estava muito surpresa para sentir medo. Antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer em seguida, Harry entrou pela porta entreaberta.

— Weasley — disse ele.

Charlie virou-se para encarar seu chefe.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu tenho um encontro com sua irmã.

Charlie voltou-se para Ginny, então a olhou de cima a baixo.

— Você vai sair com ele? Ela assentiu.

A boca de Charlie se torceu num sorriso amargo.

— Inacreditável. Eu estou na pior situação possível e você vai ter um encontro romântico. Maravilha. E depois diz que não ignora a família.

A acusação a irritou.

— Você não sabe do que está falando — sussurrou ela. — Isso se trata de salvar a família, algo com o que você não se importa.

Harry agarrou o braço de Charlie.

— Ela está certa. Como nós discutimos, você irá se apresentar na clínica de reabilitação amanhã por volta das 9h, ou receberá um mandado de prisão.

Charlie olhou entre eles.

— Vocês estão nisso juntos. Está me vendendo juntamente com este imbecil? Droga, Ginny.

Harry se posicionou entre os irmãos.

— Basta, Weasley. É hora de você ir embora. Lembre-se, por volta das 9h amanhã.

— Por que esperar? — perguntou Charlie amargamente. — Eu irei agora.

— Isso é provavelmente melhor ainda.

Charlie livrou-se da mão de Harry, então andou para a porta. Pausou, virou-se e olhou para Ginny.

— Você pelo menos se importa?

Ginny pressionou os lábios e recusou-se a responder. Charlie a manipularia se ela lhe desse a chance. Ginny nunca tinha sido capaz de enfrentá-lo, mas talvez fosse hora de começar a aprender a fazer isso.

Ela endireitou os ombros.

— Boa sorte, Charlie. Espero que você supere seu vício. Ele a encarou fixamente.

— Não importa se eu superar ou não, Ginny. De qualquer maneira, nunca irei perdoar você.

* * *

Novo capitulo!

Muito Obrigado HGPotter14 por comentar e já corrigi o erro! Obrigado por avisar porque ainda estou a tentar perceber como o funciona.

Não vou desistir e pretendo finalizar a fic até ao Natal uma vez que esta dentro do tema :)

Beijos :)


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Harry dirigiu para o hotel. Ginny estava silenciosa, mas ele estava ciente da presença dela ao seu lado. Podia sentir o aroma do perfume suave e feminino. Quando virou a cabeça para a direita, viu as coxas delgadas de relance. De vez em quando, ouvia um suspiro suave.

— Você está zangada comigo ou com Charlie? — perguntou ele.

— O quê? Com nenhum dos dois. — Ela virou-se para ele. — Sr. Potter, eu realmente apreciei o fato de você ter ajudado Charlie. E ele irá apreciar também. Um dia.

Improvável, pensou Harry. Mas já tinha errado antes. Talvez uma clínica de reabilitação fosse o que Charlie precisasse. Se aquilo não desse resultado, ele faria coisas erradas novamente e acabaria na prisão.

— Eu liguei para ele durante a semana inteira — admitiu Ginny. — Tentando explicar. Hoje é a primeira vez que o vejo desde que nós fizemos o acordo. Ele estava tão furioso.

— Sabe que ele está atacando você porque isso é seguro, certo? — perguntou Harry — Charlie não pode admitir que tem um problema, então precisa culpar todas as outras pessoas.

— Eu sei, mas ainda assim é duro ouvir.

Charlie era muito sortudo por ter uma irmã como Ginny, pensou Harry. Era improvável que ele reconhecesse isso também.

— Você vai ficar bem? — perguntou ele.

— Quer saber se eu ainda posso fazer meu trabalho? — questionou ela com um sorriso. — Sim. Tão bem quanto poderia antes de Charlie aparecer. — Ginny mordiscou o lábio inferior. — Não sou muito boa nesse tipo de coisa.

Que hora inapropriada para admitir isso, pensou ele, divertido pela honestidade dela.

— Ir a festas? Não há grandes expectativas. Pareça bonita e sorria com adoração para mim. Você entrou na faculdade. Isso deve ser fácil em comparação.

— Acho que é necessário um pouco mais do que lhe sorrir com adoração — disse Ginny. — Ou não é esperado que eu converse?

— Você está conversando muito bem.

— Você é menos assustador do que uma sala cheia de pessoas que eu não conheço.

— Então talvez você deva me chamar de Harry, em vez de sr. Potter.

Ela arfou. Ele gostou do som. Um som inesperado e muito sexy. O tipo de som que uma mulher faz quando...

Ele reprimiu o pensamento nomeio da sentença mental. Pare com isso, disse a si mesmo. Ginny Weasley era muitas coisas, mas sexy? Olhou para as pernas nuas dela. Tudo bem, então talvez o termo sexy se aplicasse, mas essa não era a questão. Ele a contratara para fazer um trabalho... Nada mais.

Além disso, ela não era seu tipo.

— Harry — murmurou ela suavemente.

Ele virou a cabeça e os olhos deles se encontraram. Os de Ginny eram grandes, de um azul profundo, com cílios escuros. Os cabelos estavam diferentes, pensou Harry, lembrando-se dos cachos. Hoje estavam ondulados e sedosos. Elegante, pensou, embora preferisse os cachos. O vestido era apropriado. Ele apreciava o jeito que o tecido enfatizava as curvas, sem mencionar a visão das coxas.

— Você está bonita — disse ele. Ginny puxou a bainha do vestido.

— É obra de Cameron. Ele é fantástico. Engraçado e realmente conhecedor da moda. Ele me fez uma lista de que sapatos e bolsas combinam com cada vestido.

— Cameron entende dessas coisas.

— Ele mencionou que vocês dois foram colegas de quarto. Harry riu.

— Isso faz muito tempo. Admito que ele foi o primeiro gay que conheci na vida e eu não fiquei feliz em tê-lo como companheiro de quarto.

— Muito machista para entender? — perguntou ela.

— Parcialmente. Eu também tinha a ideia que ele me atacaria durante meu sono, o que era uma estupidez da minha parte. Levei um tempo para aceitar, mas nós nos tornamos amigos. Quando ele se mudou de volta para Los Angeles, alguns anos atrás, e abriu seu próprio negócio, procurou por mim. Eu me tornei cliente de Cameron.

— Ele foi gentil — disse Ginny — As meninas se divertiram muito fazendo compras, também.

— Elas foram com você?

— Hã-hã. Você disse que eu posso ficar com as roupas, o que é muita bondade de sua parte, mas, honestamente, pode me ver usando esse tipo de roupa algum dia de novo? Não são trajes exatamente adequados para uma sala de aula. — Ela sorriu. — Então, elas me acompanharam às compras e me deram opini ões. Contanto que Cameron concordasse com as escolhas, eu comprei trajes que elas poderão usar no futuro. Nós somos to das do mesmo tamanho.

— Você vai dar as roupas para suas primas e para a amiga delas quando o nosso acordo acabar?

— Tudo bem? Você falou que não ia querê-las de volta.

— Eu não tenho uso para elas. As roupas são suas.

— Obrigada.

Harry refletiu sobre aquela idéia. Não podia imaginar ne nhuma outra mulher abrindo mão de um guarda-roupa caro sem uma motivação muito forte, O comentário de Ginny sobre usá-las ou não usá-las na sala de aula fazia sentido. Mas ela não saía com rapazes? Não queria manter as roupas simplesmente porque tinha condições de fazer isso? A situação não fazia sentido, o que significava que Harry teria de compreender aquilo. Sucesso significava vencer, e vencer significava entender seu oponente e explorar suas fraquezas. Ele podia ter comprado o tempo de Ginny, mas não confiava nela. Nada surpreendente, uma vez que não confiava em ninguém.

Nunca.

Ginny passou as mãos sobre o assento de couro. O carro, um sedan alemão caro, ainda cheirava a novo. O motor era silencioso, o painel repleto de luzes e dispositivos de aparência compli cada. Ela tinha a impressão de que um diploma em engenharia facilitaria o manuseio do aparelho de som.

— Seu carro é muito bonito — comentou ela. — O meu faz um ruído estranho. Meu mecânico fala que não há nada errado com o motor, então eu convivo com ele. Mas o barulho é tão alto que é como se o carro cantasse juntamente com o rádio.

— Você não pode mandar consertar? Ginny o fitou pelo canto do olho.

— Eu poderia — respondeu ela lentamente. — E irei fazer isso. Logo depois que eu ganhar na loteria. Mas antes eu preciso de pneus novos. É sempre alguma coisa, certo? Mas tudo bem. Meu carro é muito confiável. Nós temos um acordo... Ele pega para mim todas as manhãs e eu não o substituo.

A boca de Harry se curvou num sorriso.

— Você conversa com seu carro?

— É claro. Você provavelmente não.

— Seu carro e eu não nos conhecemos. Ela riu.

— Eu posso apresentá-lo a você, se quiser.

— Não, obrigado. — Ele virou à esquerda no sinal.

— Eu estive pensando, nós teremos de contar às pessoas como nos conhecemos. Essa pergunta sempre vem logo em seguida de: "Há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando?"

— Três meses.

— Certo. — Ginny fez uma anotação mental. — Que tal se dissermos que foi no feriado do Dia do Trabalho. Você estava a caminho da praia quando me viu parada no acostamento da es trada com um pneu furado. Parou para me ajudar.

— Ninguém vai acreditar nisto.

— Você não pararia? — Ela fez o possível para não usar um tom de voz desaprovador. — É preciso ajudar pessoas. Esse é um bom carma.

— Talvez eu não acredite em carma.

— Você não precisa acreditar... Ainda assim acontece. Eu acho que o universo mantém um equilíbrio entre ganhos e merecimento.

— Duvidoso. Se isso fosse verdade, eu não seria um sucesso.

— Por que não?

— Não leu nada a meu respeito? Eu sou um homem cruel. Contratei você para provar o contrário.

— Se você fosse tão cruel, teria mandado prender Charlie no segundo que descobriu o que ele fez. No entanto, estava disposto a permitir que ele lhe pagasse o dinheiro de volta.

— Apenas porque eu não queria a imprensa negativa. — Harry a olhou. — Cuidado, Ginny. Não cometa o erro de pensar que eu sou bom. Você somente sairá machucada.

Talvez. Mas aquele aviso de Harry não provava o ponto dela?

O salão de bailes do hotel era grande, elegante e extremamente bem iluminado. Música de um pequeno grupo de jazz usando terno podia ser ouvida ao fundo, através do murmurinho de conversas. Ginny segurou seu copo de clube soda com limão e fez o possível para não parecer em pânico. Pessoas bem-vestidas conversavam e riam entre si. Havia jóias o bastante para se estender dali até Montana. Ginny tinha a impressão de que o custo de todos os sapatos de grife facilmente saldaria o débito nacional.

O mundo de Harry era um lugar interessante e tão distante de sua sala de aula quanto era possível distanciar-se enquanto dois lugares continuassem no mesmo planeta. Todavia, ela esta va lá para fazer um trabalho, portanto permaneceu ao lado dele, sorrindo-lhe com adoração, apertando mãos de pessoas cujos nomes jamais se lembraria.

— Há quanto tempo você e Harry estão saindo juntos? — perguntou uma mulher bem-vestida com cerca de 40 anos.

— Três meses — replicou Ginny. — Nós nos conhecemos no feriado do Dia do Trabalho.

— Isso é uma eternidade para o nosso Harry. Você deve ser especial.

— Ele é especial — disse Ginny.

— Você não é exatamente o tipo dele — comentou a mulher. Harry deveria ter ouvido, pois colocou um braço ao redor de Ginny e puxou-a contra si.

— Meu tipo mudou.

— Assim estou vendo.

Ginny inclinou-se contra ele, achando a proximidade menos estranha do que teria esperado. Harry era alto e musculoso. Ela podia sentir o poder que emanava dele, mas em vez de sentir-se nervosa, a força de Harry lhe causava uma sensação de proteção e segurança. Como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer enquanto ele estivesse por perto.

Uma ilusão, lembrou a si mesma. Mas uma ilusão boa.

Quando a mulher se afastou, Harry conduziu Ginny para outro grupo de pessoas e fez as apresentações. Um dos homens trabalhava para uma revista financeira.

— Você se importa se eu lhe fizer algumas perguntas? — indagou ele.

— Não — respondeu Ginny. — Contanto que você não se importe com o fato de eu estar nervosa.

— Não gosta da imprensa?

— Não realmente.

— Você não pode namorar um sujeito como Harry Potter e esperar passar despercebida.

— Assim me disseram — murmurou ela.

O homem, magro e pálido, com aproximadamente 35 anos, questionou:

— Como vocês se conheceram?

Ginny contou a história do pneu furado do Dia do Trabalho. Ele não pareceu convencido.

— Alguém disse que você é professora?

— De jardim da infância. Eu adoro trabalhar com crianças. Elas são tão empolgadas com a escola. Sei que manter o nível de excitação vivo depende de mim, assim como prepará-los para serem bem-sucedidos no sistema de ensino. Se nós conseguirmos despertar a empolgação para aprender nas crianças pequenas, podemos mantê-las na escola até o final do ensino médio, e nos certificarmos de que elas entrem na faculdade.

O repórter piscou.

— Certo. Então, por que Harry Potter? Ginny sorriu.

— Porque ele é um homem maravilhoso. Embora eu tenha de lhe dizer, a primeira coisa que eu notei foi a risada de Harry. Ele tem uma risada deliciosa.

O repórter piscou novamente.

— Eu nunca o ouvi rir.

— Então suponho que você tenha de ser mais engraçado — disse ela.

Harry se aproximou deles.

— Arthur — cumprimentou ele, apertando a mão do outro homem. — Prazer em vê-lo.

— O prazer é meu.

Harry voltou a atenção para Ginny.

— Vamos dançar — murmurou ele, tirando-lhe o copo da mão e colocando-o sobre uma bandeja perto da parede. Segurando-lhe a mão, conduziu-a para longe do repórter.

Ginny acenou para Arthur, então deu um tapinha no braço de Harry.

— Eu não sei dançar.

— Não é difícil. Eu conduzo você.

Ginny não sabia se aquilo ia ajudar.

— Você acha que nós poderíamos convencer todos de brincar de corre-cutia? Porque eu sou realmente boa nisso.

Harry parou, virou-se para ela e começou a rir. Ginny ficou satisfeita ao descobrir que não tinha mentido sobre a risada dele... Era deliciosa.

— Você vai se sair bem — disse ele, puxando-a para seus braços.

— Tudo bem, mas peço desculpas de antemão por pisar nos seus dedos.

Apesar do fato de Harry ser mais alto, ela encaixava-se facilmente contra ele. Harry se movimentava com tanta segu rança que era fácil segui-lo. Ele a guiava com o corpo grande e com uma mão firme em sua cintura. Após alguns passos, ela conseguiu relaxar um pouco.

O cheiro dele era bom, pensou Ginny distraidamente. Limpo, porém masculino. O terno era suave sob seus dedos enquanto ela descansava uma mão no ombro largo. O calor a inundava.

Calor e mais alguma coisa. Uma espécie de friozinho na parte baixa da barriga.

Ginny continuou se movendo por fora, mas por dentro tudo estava imóvel. Friozinho na barriga? Não deveria haver friozinho na barriga. Aquele era um trabalho. Ela não podia ter _sentimentos _por Harry Potter, Não deveria gostar dele ou sentir nenhuma espécie de atração física. Harry era seu chefe, e o tempo que eles passariam juntos era apenas para demonstração pública.

Talvez aquilo fosse somente porque ela não saía com um ho mem há muito tempo, disse a si mesma. Era como estar com muita fome. Qualquer tipo de comida faria seu estômago ron car, mesmo alguma coisa que ela não quisesse realmente. Harry era um homem de boa aparência. É claro que ela responde ria. Mas era esperta o bastante para tomar cuidado. Aquilo era como um conto de fadas. Ela era Cinderela e o baile acabaria à meia-noite. Ou, no seu caso, no Natal. Só que não haveria um sapatinho para deixar para trás, e no fim, nenhum príncipe en cantado a perseguiria.

Ginny tínha se comportado melhor do que ele esperara, pensou Harry duas horas mais tarde. Ela conseguira contar a história de que ele havia parado para ajudá-la com o pneu furado uma dúzia de vezes. Era tão entusiasmada e sincera que até Harry estava começando a acreditar na história. Os convidados na fes ta pareceram igualmente encantados e intrigados por Ginny. Ele recebera mais do que um olhar inquisitivo, como se as pessoas se questionassem o que Harry Potter estava fazendo com al guém tão... gentil.

Até mesmo Arthur Skeeter, um repórter do mundo dos negócios, tinha gostado de Ginny. Tudo que Harry precisava era de alguns artigos favoráveis para balancear os negativos.

Ele pegou os drinques no bar e retomou para o lado de Ginny. Entregou-lhe o clube soda com limão, como ela pedira...

Até agora ela não bebera nada com álcool... E inclinou-se para mais perto quando Ginny tocou seu braço.

— Eu estava dizendo a Arthur que a informação que ele tem está errada — contou ela para Harry. — Você não está fechando uma transportadora em Indiana, está? — Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. — Estamos quase no Natal. Isso não apenas deixa ria pessoas desempregadas durante os feriados, mas é também seu período mais movimentado. Você necessita de todos os trabalhadores que puder reunir.

Ela estava parcialmente certa, pensou Harry mal-humora do. Aquela era a época de maior movimento para seus negócios, mas ele tivera intenção de fechar a transportadora. As rotas ru rais que a mesma servia não eram lucrativas.

Ginny o olhava, esperando uma resposta. Harry tinha a im pressão de que ela não estava brincando... Que realmente acre ditava que ele não queria deixar pessoas sem emprego no Natal. Skeeter parecia presunçoso, sem dúvida assumindo o pior, o que sempre tinha funcionado para ele no passado.

Harry praguejou silenciosamente e lembrou a si mesmo que, no momento, sua reputação era mais importante do que a questão daquela transportadora em particular.

— Ginny está certa — disse ele com facilidade. — A trans portadora ficará aberta pelo menos até dia primeiro de janeiro.

Arthur arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Posso citar na matéria que você disse isto? Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Interessante. — Então o repórter se retirou.

— Por que ele pensaria isso sobre você? — perguntou Ginny uma vez que eles estavam sozinhos. — Ninguém seria tão malvado. É Natal. — Ela deu um gole de seu drinque. — É minha época favorita do ano. Em minha família, nós acreditamos em exageros nos feriados natalinos. — Ela riu. — Sempre compramos uma árvore gigantesca e então não conseguimos levar para casa, muito menos colocá-la dentro de casa. No ano passado, tivemos de cortar seis centímetros do topo, o que é um pouco triste. Mas elas não parecem tão grandes ao ar livre, Então há a decoração, as comidas especiais. Eu adoro cânticos de Natal. As gémeas começam a reclamar depois de dois dias, mas eu continuo tocando-os. Depois, nós temos fins de semana com festival de filmes de Natal, quando assistimos aos nossos favoritos. Quais são algumas de suas tradições?

— Eu não tenho nenhuma.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Por que não?

— É somente um dia como outro qualquer, Ginny.

— Não, é mais do que isso. É Natal. É sobre família e amor, sobre dar e imaginar o melhor no mundo.

— Você é muito ingénua. Precisa se tornar mais dura.

— E você precisa ouvir alguns bons cânticos de Natal. Não decora sua casa?

Harry pensou em seu apartamento caro e na expressão de sua governanta se ele arrastasse uma árvore viva para colocar no piso de bambu.

— Eu geralmente viajo no Natal. Para uma estação de esqui ou para algum lugar quente.

— E quanto à sua família?

— Só há meu tio, e ele se vira muito bem sem mim.

Ela pareceu confusa, como se ele tivesse começado a falar uma língua estrangeira.

— Daqui a pouco, você vai me dizer que vocês não trocam presentes.

— Nós não trocamos. Ginny meneou a cabeça.

— Tradição é importante. A reunião de pessoas. É especial.

— Você tem sido uma romântica incorrigível durante sua vida inteira?

— Aparentemente — replicou ela. — Há quanto tempo você é um cínico completo?

— Há décadas.

Ginny o surpreendeu com uma risada.

— Pelo menos você admite isso. Dizem que esse é o primeiro passo num processo de cura.

— Não há nada errado comigo.

— Quer fazer uma pesquisa com dez pessoas aleatórias? Eu colocarei minhas tradições natalinas contra sua falta de celebração, e veremos quem cai na categoria normal.

— Eu não preciso da opinião de ninguém para me dizer que estou certo.

Ginny fez uma careta.

— Você não precisa ir a uma academia de ginástica, certo? Carregar seu ego já é exercício suficiente.

— Isso me mantém em forma.

Ela riu novamente. O som o fez sorrir. Ginny era mais bonita do que ele tinha pensado no começo. Insistente em suas opiniões quando se esquecia de ser tímida. Leal ao ponto da estupidez, pelo menos no que dizia respeito ao irmão, mas todos possuiam defeitos. As respostas que Ginny lhe enviara por e-mail mais cedo tinham lhe dado fatos sobre a vida dela, mas não haviam lhe dito muito sobre quem Ginny realmente era. Num sentido prático, ela era o que ele precisava... Uma boa garota. Mas também era atraente de muitas maneiras.

Sem pensar, Harry inclinou-se para frente encobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus. Ela enrijeceu de leve, antes de relaxar no beijo. A boca de Ginny era doce e suave. Ciente das pessoas ao redor deles, ele se afastou. Conforme endireitava o corpo, ou viu-a arfando e viu o brilho de surpresa nos olhos azuis. Então Ginny piscou e o brilho desapareceu.

— Você não disse nada sobre beijar — sussurrou ela, com a voz levemente rouca — Acho que nós precisaremos de uma cláusula especial para cobrir isso.

— A cláusula do beijo? Ela assentiu.

— Estabelecer limites cedo e reforçá-los. Harry riu.

— Eu não sou um de seus alunos.

— Isso não significa que você não vai ficar de castigo.

* * *

Parece que o nosso casal já está a esquecer um pouco os limites do contrato!

Muito Obrigado **HGPotter14** pelo comentário. Charlie realmente não tem a noção do bem que Ginny faz por ele. E Harry bem eu não posso contar muito mas mais a frente vamos perceber porque é que ele é assim. Eu percebi a sua dúvida em relação a Cameron, aliás também guardei esse facto até ao fim a primeira vez que li e percebique ele é o melhor amigo de Harry e é de confiança. Mais uma vez obrigado pelo apoio querida :)


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Harry chegou no horário para o almoço semanal com seu tio. Uma tradição, pensou enquanto entrava no restaurante. Ginny ficaria orgulhosa.

Sirius já estava lá, sentado à mesa de sempre, um uísque à sua frente. O homem mais velho acenou para chamá-lo.

— Eu não lhe pedi um uísque — disse Sirius no momento que se levantou e os dois homens se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão. — Sei que você não bebe durante o expediente de trabalho.

Eles se sentaram. Harry não se incomodou com o menu. Pedia a mesma coisa toda semana. O garçom levou-lhe café, então se retirou.

— Bom trabalho — murmurou Sirius, batendo o jornal dobrado sobre a lateral da mesa. — O artigo é positivo. Você, disse que não fecharia a transportadora de Indiana antes do Natal. Não pode mudar de ideia agora.

— Eu não vou mudar.

— A garota parece interessante. Qual é o nome dela?

— Ginny Weasley.

— Ela é realmente professora de jardim da infância?

— Sim. Ela é exatamente quem você me aconselhou a encontrar. Uma boa pessoa, conectada com a família, bonita e articulada.

— O repórter está impressionado — comentou Sirius e pegou seu copo. — Por quanto tempo você vai sair com ela?

— Até o Natal — respondeu Harry.

Os olhos acinzentados de seu tio o estudaram com atenção.

— Isso se trata estritamente de negócios?

Harry pensou sobre o breve beijo que ele e Ginny tinham compartilhado, então tentou convencer a si mesmo que fizera aquilo para demonstração pública.

— Nós não estamos namorando, se é isso que você está perguntando. Eu a contratei para fazer um trabalho, nada mais.

— Eu gostaria de conhecê-la,

— Você é muito velho para ela. Seu tio sorriu.

— Deixaremos que Ginny Weasley julgue isso.

Eles pediram o almoço e falaram sobre negócios durante a refeição. No caminho para o carro, seu celular tocou. Ele olhou para a telinha... O número era desconhecido.

— Sim?

— Oi. Aqui é Ginny.

Eles tinham um jantar de negócios para irem na noite seguinte.

— Algum problema com a nossa programação?

— Não. Vamos buscar nossa árvore de Natal esta tarde, e eu pensei que talvez você quisesse vir conosco.

Harry olhou para o telefone por um segundo, antes de colocá-lo de volta contra a orelha.

— Por quê?

Ele ouviu o sorriso na voz de Ginny quando ela falou:

— Porque é divertido, e você precisa de um pouco do espírito natalino em sua vida. Sem pressão. Não tem de ir, se não quiser.

O que ele não queria. Mas, em vez de lhe dizer isso, viu-se perguntando:

— A que horas?

— Às 4h. Na minha casa. Suponho que você não teria uma caminhonete que pudesse emprestar? A árvore nunca cabe direito no topo do meu carro.

— Tenho uma frota de caminhões, Ginny. Isso é o que eu faço.

— Oh. Certo. Podemos pegar um emprestado? Uma caminhonete é suficiente.

Harry mudou o telefone para a outra orelha.

— Isso não se trata da minha pessoa, afinal de contas, não é? Você só queria uma caminhonete emprestada.

— Não. Bem, a caminhonete faz parte, mas eu teria querido a sua companhia mesmo se você tivesse negado o veículo.

— Eu não tenho certeza se acredito nisso. O humor desapareceu da voz de Ginny.

— Eu não mentiria para você, Harry.

— Eu a vejo às 4h. Ele desligou.

Mulheres haviam lhe mentido antes. Muitas delas. Mentiam para conseguir o que queriam. Às vezes, ele podia jurar que elas mentiam por divertimento. Cho tinha sido a maior mentirosa de todas. Dissera-lhe que o amava e depois o abandonara.

Ginny removeu seu vestido e sapatos de salto baixo. Geralmen te, vestia jeans depois que chegava em casa da escola, portanto não havia nada incomum sobre isso. A diferença era que dessa vez, ela não ficaria em casa. Iria ver Harry de novo, e por mais que dissesse a si mesma que aquilo não era nada especial, não se sentia totalmente convencida.

Para ser honesta, o homem a confundia. Ele a tinha contratado para atuar como sua namorada, a fim de melhorar sua reputação. Não exatamente o tipo de coisa que acontecia todos os dias. Ginny entrara na internet e lera diversos artigos sobre Harry, o que provara que ele era realmente considerado um homem cruel no mundo dos negócios. Mas ele também lhe pagara um guarda-roupa de festas maravilhoso, dera uma segunda chance a Charlie e a beijara.

Na verdade, o beijo era o evento mais incrível, porém, ela não queria pensar muito sobre aquilo. Provavelmente acontecera para demonstração pública, de modo que todos pensassem que eles estavam mesmo juntos. Um gesto assexuado e sem significado. Bem, para ele. Para ela... causara tremores.

Não como os tremores quando eles tinham dançado. Aqueles haviam sido como uma vibração em seu peito, mais um sentimento de estar segura e contente do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas os tremores do beijo eram completamente distintos. Eles haviam percorrido todo seu corpo, pausando em seus seios e entre suas pernas. Tremores que a faziam pensar sobre beijá-lo de novo, e em como Harry seria na cama.

Focado, pensou ela, enquanto vestia a calça jeans. Todos os artigos que lera falavam sobre como Harry sempre dava importância aos detalhes. Essa era uma excelente qualidade para um homem ter na cama.

Ginny, no geral, não sonhava acordada sobre fazer amor com um homem depois de um único encontro romântico. Especialmente não quando tal encontro não era real. Mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido quando a boca de Harry clamara pela sua. Algo maravilhoso.

Agora ela pegou uma blusa de moletom vermelha com gansos de Natal marchando na frente. Antes de vesti-la, imaginou se deveria usar alguma coisa mais sexy. Algo que fizesse Harry vê-la como uma...

O quê? Uma mulher? Ele já via. Uma namorada de verdade? Improvável. Eles só estavam fingindo que tinham um relacionamento. Ela não podia se esquecer disso. Além do mais, dois homens já haviam despedaçado seu coração. Estava querendo permitir que um terceiro fizesse isso?

Ginny vestiu a blusa de moletom firmemente sobre a cabeça. Sabia que não poderia se envolver. O desafio seria lembrar-se desse fato.

-x-

— Nós não vamos decorar a árvore esta noite — disse Ginny, sentada ao lado de Harry na caminhonete que ele tinha dirigido para sua casa. — As garotas sempre têm algum lugar para ir. Para a aula ou para o trabalho. Ademais, o certo é deixar a árvore na garagem da casa por alguns dias antes de levá-la para dentro.

— Por quê? Não é um animal de estimação. A árvore não precisa se acostumar a ficar longe da mãe.

Ela riu.

— Acho que é para que os galhos se acomodem. Eu tenho um suporte para árvore montado na garagem, de modo que podemos pôr água assim que a colocarmos lá.

Harry tinha chegado na hora. Considerando o terno que ele usava, havia ido direto do trabalho.

— Eu tirei você de alguma coisa importante? — perguntou ela.

— Nada que não possa esperar. Minha assistente ficou surpresa quando falei que estava saindo.

— Imagine o que ela pensaria se soubesse onde você realmente estava indo.

Ele riu.

Ginny estudou-lhe o perfil. Gostava da força do rosto dele, do maxilar esculpido, do formato da boca. Seu olhar se demorou nessa última, enquanto pensava no beijo de Harry. Ele a beijaria novamente? Se a beijasse num cenário longe do público, então Ginny saberia com certeza que ele gostara do beijo tanto quanto ela. Loucura, disse a si mesma. Não podia pensar em Harry como nada além de seu chefe. A parte difícil era que queria um marido e uma família para amar, mas tudo que possuía era um coração machucado e um medo de que nenhum homem pensaria nela como mais do que uma amiga.

Eles entraram no lote onde vendia árvores de Natal. Luna, Mione e Angelina já estavam lá. Harry estacionou do lado do carro de Luna.

— Prepare-se — disse Ginny. — Você está prestes a conhecer as minhas protetoras.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu posso lidar com isso. Ela sorriu.

— Isso é o que todo homem diz logo antes de se meter numa encrenca. Você foi avisado.

Ginny observou Harry descendo da caminhonete a fim de se apresentar para suas primas e para Angelina. No momento que ela se aproximou, a parte fácil estava feita.

— Aquele artigo sobre você na edição de março da revista _Time _foi interessante — disse Hermione — A imprensa realmente o detesta, não é?

— Um risco na minha ocupação — respondeu Harry calmamente.

— Exceto que há muitos diretores-executivos aí fora — apontou Luna. — Nem todos são odiados. Todavia, a matéria sobre a compra do estacionamento dos trailers não foi justa. Você ofereceu aos residentes um acordo justo e certificou-se de que todos recebessem cuidados.

— O problema é que — acrescentou Hermione —, se uma pessoa lhe faz críticas negativas, é provavelmente problema dela. Mas se todas as pessoas da imprensa se sentem da mesma maneira...

— Eu sou mal compreendido — disse Harry.

— Hã-hã. — Luna e Hermione se moveram entre ele e Ginny. Angelina parecia mais confortável ficando fora da conversa.

— O que é isso, a Inquisição? — brincou Ginny, comovida pelas questões protetoras de suas primas, mas tentando amenizar a atmosfera. Ela podia não ter um marido e um bebê, mas ainda tinha uma família. Precisava lembrar-se disso.

— Elas têm futuros brilhantes na lei — comentou Harry.

— Eu não vou ser advogada — murmurou Luna. — Mas estou defendendo Ginny. Nós todas estamos.

Harry fez o possível para parecer atencioso em vez de incrédulo. Àquelas duas garotas universitárias iriam ameaçá-lo? Elas não tinham nem o dinheiro nem os recursos, e se aquela fosse uma batalha de poder, ele as deixaria tossindo na poeira.

Mas não lhes falou nada daquilo.

— Eu não preciso de toda essa defesa — disse Ginny, pare cendo desconfortável. — Harry, desculpe-me. Eu não sabia que as gémeas iriam conspirar tanto contra você.

— Mas só um pouquinho não teria problema?

— É claro que não.

Ele virou-se para as primas.

— Ginny e eu temos um acordo profissional. Ela ficará bem.

— Você precisa prometer — uma das gémeas falou. Harry não conseguia distingui-las.

— Vocês têm minha palavra quanto a isso. — Mesmo se ele e Harry não tivessem um acordo, ela não correria grandes ris cos. Harry não se envolvia o bastante com ninguém para machucar os sentimentos de tais pessoas. A vida era mais simples dessa forma.

Eles adentraram mais o lote. As garotas se espalharam para olhar as árvores, mas Ginny permaneceu ao seu lado.

— Sinto muito se elas ofenderam você — começou ela.

— Não sinta. Eu as respeito por pensarem que podem me enfrentar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. Cachos ruivos tombaram sobre um ombro delgado.

— Não, você não as respeita — discordou Ginny. — Você as considera tolas.

— Isso também.

— É uma coisa de família. Nós somos um time. Como você e seu tio.

Ele e Sirius eram muitas coisas, mas um time não era uma delas. Harry assentiu porque era mais fácil do que ter de explicar. Observou Ginny voltar a atenção para a fileira de árvores cortadas.

O ar estava pesado com o cheiro de pinho. Havia alguns vendedores conversando e cânticos natalinos.

Enquanto Ginny se movia de árvore para árvore, ele olhou ao redor do lote até encontrar as garotas checando a etiqueta de preço em uma árvore. Angelina meneou a cabeça. As gémeas pareceram frustradas, antes de se moverem para outra árvore. Ele olhou para Ginny, que estava admirando uma árvore que devia ter facilmente entre quatro e cinco metros.

— Seu teto é de dois metros e meio — disse ele, indo para o lado dela. — Aprenda com seus erros passados.

— Significando que não devemos comprar uma árvore que não vai caber na casa. — Ela suspirou. — Mas é tão linda. — Olhou para a etiqueta de preço. Oitenta e cinco dólares. — Talvez não.

— Quanto vocês querem gastar? — perguntou Harry.

— Até no máximo quarenta dólares. Menos seria melhor. Este é um lote familiar. Eles mesmos trazem as árvores para cá. Elas custam um pouco mais, mas são realmente frescas, e vir aqui é uma espécie de tradição.

— Você gosta muito de tradições, não é?

— Muito. O ritmo da vida, ano após ano. É divertido.

Harry se sentiu uma pessoa avarenta. A única coisa que fazia ano após ano era contar seu dinheiro.

Ginny parou na frente de outra árvore, então o fitou.

— Esta não é muito alta?

— Parece que tem uma altura ótima.

Ela procurou a etiqueta. Eram 65 dólares. Quando Ginny he sitou, ele queria perguntar se 25 dólares faziam realmente tanta diferença. Mas sabia que a resposta era sim ou Ginny, a porta-voz das maravilhas do Natal, pagaria o preço sem hesitar.

Harry pediu licença e encontrou o dono do lote. Após uma rápida conversa e troca de dinheiro, retornou para o lado de Ginny.

— Vamos perguntar ao homem se eles têm alguma árvore em promoção — disse ele.

Ela o olhou com expressão compassiva.

— Árvores não entram em promoção até alguns dias antes do Natal.

— Como você pode ter certeza? Talvez alguém tenha feito alguma devolução.

— Ninguém devolve uma árvore de Natal — murmurou ela. Harry sorriu.

— E se você estiver errada? Ginny suspirou.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou perguntar. Mas estou lhe dizendo, não há devoluções ou promoções nos negócios das árvores de Natal.

Ela olhou ao redor, procurando pelo dono, então andou até ele. Enquanto Harry observava, o homem com camiseta de Papai Noel apontou para três diferentes árvores agrupadas. Ginny olhou para Harry, então de volta para o dono do lote.

— É sério? — ela estava dizendo. — Você tem devoluções?

— O tempo todo. De que altura é seu teto?

— Dois metros e meio. — Ginny virou-se para as garotas, que tinham se juntado a ela. — Vocês ouviram isso? Essas árvores são apenas trinta dólares.

Elas tiveram uma longa conversa sobre os méritos de cada árvore. Finalmente, uma foi escolhida e colocada na caçamba da caminhonete de Harry. Ginny observou ansiosamente enquanto ele amarrava a árvore, então se acomodou no banco da frente.

Esperou até que ele subisse ao seu lado, antes de tocar-lhe o braço.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela baixinho. — Eu não sei quanto você pagou para ele e eu normalmente não teria aceitado o presente. Mas é Natal e as garotas amaram a árvore. Portanto, obrigada.

Harry começou a dizer que não tinha sido ele, então deu de ombros.

— Eu precisava voltar para o escritório. Vocês estavam demorando muito, procurando por uma árvore mais barata.

Os olhos azuis de Ginny nunca deixavam seu rosto.

— Você não é um mau sujeito. Por que quer que as pessoas pensem que é?

— Não se trata de ser bom, e sim de ser durão. De permanecer forte. Isso significa tomar as decisões difíceis.

Também significava depender apenas de si mesmo... A única pessoa em quem podia confiar. Ginny podia pensar que conectar-se com outros era tudo, mas não para Harry.

— Você não precisa ser mau para ser forte — disse ela.

— Às vezes, você precisa — murmurou ele, e ligou o motor.

-x-

Ginny nunca tinha prestado atenção em artigos de revista sobre relaxamento. Sua vida era agitada... não sobrava tempo para esse tipo de coisa. Em seus melhores dias, atrasava só um pouco suas tarefas. Nos seus piores dias, sua lista de afazeres se estendia por quilômetros. Mas agora, enquanto estava sentada no restaurante elegante em frente à praia, com os associados de negócios de Harry, e olhava para os nove utensílios de mesa ao redor de seu lugar, a maioria dos quais lhe era totalmente estranho, desejou que pelo menos tivesse lido os parágrafos de como respirar em situações de pânico.

Sabia que deveria começar usando os talheres pelo lado de fora. Também havia uma boa chance de que o conjunto horizontal de três peças acima do prato decorativo fosse para a sobremesa. Ou talvez sobremesa e queijo, e possivelmente café. O garfinho estranho podia ser para camarões ou até mesmo para peixe, e a faca de carne era óbvia, mas para que seriam as outras três?

Até mesmo mais intimidador era o menu. Embora estivesse em inglês, não havia preços. Isso significava que tudo era cobrado à Ia carte? Ou haveria um enorme valor somado no final da refeição? Não que Ginny estivesse preocupada com o preço. Até mesmo o custo de uma tigela de sopa provavelmente a faria desmaiar. Mas não queria pedir a coisa mais cara do menu por engano.

Estudou as ofertas novamente. Tinha quase certeza de que se evitasse lagosta, peixes e carnes sofisticadas, não optaria pelo mais caro. Olhou demoradamente para os pratos de massa. Dois deles eram raviólis caseiros. As gémeas adorariam aquilo, pensou.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Harry, inclinando-se para mais perto. — Parece tensa ou algo assim.

— Nós não poderíamos ter ido num restaurante pequeno e descontraído? Talvez pedido um hambúrguer? — sussurrou ela, fazendo-o rir.

A risada baixa pareceu ressonar no corpo de Ginny, tornando-a ciente de quão próximos eles estavam sentados_, _e de como ele estava magnífico de terno escuro. Harry podia ser o diretor-geral mais cruel no comando por dois anos, mas certamente sabia se vestir.

— É um jantar de negócios — disse ele. — Este lugar é tranquilo.

— Assim é meu McDonald's, em qualquer horário depois das 8h.

Um dos três garçons servindo a mesa apareceu ao lado dela.

— Aceita um coquetel? — perguntou ele. Ginny hesitou, incerta de qual seria o drinque apropriado a pedir. Ou deveria esperar pelo vinho?

— Já tomou _cosmopolitan? _— perguntou Harry.

— Como no seriado _Sex in the City? _Não, mas eu adoraria experimentar. O drinque é realmente cor-de-rosa?

— Infelizmente — respondeu Harry, então pediu um _cosmopolitan _e uísque para si mesmo.

Um homem mais velho sentou-se do outro lado de Ginny. Ela sorriu-lhe quando Harry o apresentou, acrescentando o fato de que Kingsley Shacklebolt era o maior distribuidor e fornecedor de materiais hidráulicos na Costa Oeste.

— Prazer em conhecê-la — murmurou o homem enquanto se sentava. — Você trabalha?

— Eu sou professora de jardim da infância.

Kingsley inclinou-se na sua direção.

— Então talvez você possa me responder uma pergunta. Minha esposa adora quando os netos passam a noite conosco, e eles sempre querem que eu leia uma história. Não que eu me importe de fazer isso, mas eles querem sempre a mesma história. Eu leio, e eles querem ouvir de novo. Por que isso?

— Os cérebros das crianças não são tão desenvolvidos qua to os nossos — explicou ela. — Elas não possuem experiência de vida como referência. Portanto, tudo é novo, o tempo inteiro. Uma história antes de dormir oferece o conforto do elemento familiar, e elas gostam disso. Sentem-se conectadas pela repetição, além de provavelmente ouvirem alguma coisa nova a cada vez. Eu diria que seus netos também gostam que o senhor leia para eles. Sua voz, a maneira que pronuncia as palavras... Tudo se torna associado com o tempo de qualidade ao seu lado. O senhor está construindo memórias para eles.

Kingsley franziu o cenho.

— Eu não tinha pensando nisso dessa forma. — Ele sorriu. — Obrigado, Ginny, Isso me faz querer ler mais para eles.

— Espero que o senhor faça isso. Porque daqui a trinta anos, quando eles estiverem lendo para os filhos, irão se lembrar dessa época. Sempre será algo especial que vocês compartilharam.

— Você já escolheu o que vai pedir? — perguntou Harry, exigindo a atenção de Ginny.

Ela olhou para o menu.

— Eu estava pensando que as gémeas apreciariam restos daqui.

Ginny estava prestes a dizer mais quando capturou a expressão atônita de Harry. Talvez falar sobre levar comida para casa e para sua família não fosse uma coisa boa, pensou, subitamente desconfortável. Fechando o menu, pressionou os lábios.

— Ginny me deu ótimas dicas em relação aos meus netos — Kingsley estava dizendo para o homem sentado à sua frente.

O homem parecia entediado, mas assentiu. Ginny mudou de posição em seu assento.

Apesar de estar vestida em um dos elegantes vestidos que Cameron lhe escolhera, ela sentia-se deslocada. Todos à mesa eram mais velhos e pareciam se conhecer. As mulheres riam e conversavam com tanta facilidade que a fez querer sair dali de fininho. Ir para qualquer lugar, exceto ficar lá, pensou. E se fracassasse? E se Harry decidisse que ela não estava fazendo um bom trabalho? Ele mudaria de ideia sobre o acordo deles? Charlie seria tirado da clínica de reabilitação e mandado para a cadeia? Pare com isso, disse a si mesma. E daí se todos naquele salão tinham empregos excelentes e sabiam como usar todos aqueles talheres? Ela era inteligente. Possuía uma carreira que adorava e sabia que fazia uma diferença na vida das crianças.

Harry Potter necessitava dela para melhorar a imagem. Se alguém devia se preocupar sobre o acordo ser cancelado, era ele, não Ginny. Ele tinha sorte por tê-la.

— Posso saber por que você está sorrindo? — perguntou Harry, inclinando-se para mais perto e colocando um braço sobre o espaldar da cadeira de Ginny. — Está embriagada?

— Eu dei um único gole no drinque.

— Você não parece muito acostumada a beber.

— Talvez não, mas até mesmo eu posso lidar com um coquetel.

— Está me colocando no meu lugar?

— Você precisa que eu faça isso? Sou mais durona do que pareço, Harry.

Ele riu.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Apesar de não ter sido a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida, Ginny conseguiu passar pelo jantar sem falar ou fazer alguma coisa do que se arrependesse mais tarde, ou sem fugir completamente. Tinha conseguido participar de uma discussão sobre escolas públicas e oferecido uma opinião sobre a última sensação nos cinemas. Quando todos estavam se levantando para ir embora, o garçom apareceu com duas grandes sacolas marrons.

— Para as universitárias famintas que você tem em casa — disse Harry. — Três entradas, prato principal, e sobremesa. Isso as manterá longe de seu estoque secreto de chocolates.

Ginny ficou tanto surpresa quanto tocada pela consideração da parte dele. Enquanto eles se moviam em direção à saída, ela andou lentamente, esperando até que todos os outros tivessem saído. Então colocou as sacolas na mesa mais próxima, descansou uma mão no ombro de Harry, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Você é uma completa fraude — sussurrou ela. — Não é cruel de maneira alguma.

Harry rodeou-lhe a cintura com um braço e puxou-a para mais perto. Quando a beijou de volta, não foi no rosto, e não foi um beijo insignificante. Pressionou os lábios nos seus com uma força que roubou o fôlego de Ginny. Ele exigiu resposta, a boca sensual se movimentando contra a dela. Não havia dúvida do que Harry queria, ou do fato de que sua intensidade indicava que ele poderia tomar o desejado sem pedir.

Ginny estava pressionada contra ele, o braço forte como uma faixa ao seu redor, mantendo-a no lugar. Não havia escapatória, mas também não havia sensação de medo. Em vez de encontrar-se querendo lutar contra ele, ela estava se entregando, instintivamente percebendo que Harry esperava uma briga. Rendição era a única maneira de vencer.

Assim que Ginny relaxou, ele fez o mesmo com seu aperto. A boca se tornou mais gentil, ainda tomando, porém com uma qualidade provocativa. Ela estava ciente do silêncio ao seu redor, da atmosfera de expectativa. Harry roçou-lhe o lábio inferior de leve com a língua.

Puro fogo a inundou. Ela entregou-se completamente quando ele a beijou com uma paixão que a deixou fraca. No segundo que a língua de Harry tocou a sua, Ginny estava perdida. Desejo percorreu suas veias, fazendo-a aconchegar-se mais ao cor po poderoso. Um desespero não familiar a dominou. Envolveu seu outro braço ao redor do pescoço dele e pressionou-se contra os músculos do peito sólido. Ele era muito forte, e esse era um de seus atrativos. Se Harry algum dia estivesse totalmente comprometido com alguém, essa mulher seria cuidada e protegida para sempre.

Ele acariciou o interior de sua boca, explorando, excitando. Ginny respondeu cada toque com um roçar de sua própria língua. Mãos másculas se moveram ao longo de suas costas, antes de descerem para seu quadril.

Um calor a inundou. O desejo cresceu. A necessidade era inexplicavelmente poderosa. Ginny já havia saído com homens antes, feito amor antes, até mesmo acreditava que já estivera apaixonada. Mas nenhuma de suas experiências a tinham preparado para um beijo ardente nos braços de Harry.

Vagarosamente, quase de maneira relutante, ele se afastou.

— Ginny — começou Harry, o tom de voz de aviso.

Ela não sabia se ele ia lembrá-la que o acordo deles não incluía sexo ou lhe dizer que estava brincando com fogo. Ginny encontrou os olhos escuros e balançou a cabeça, então pegou as embalagens de comida e virou-se para sair.

Não queria ouvir que ela não era alguém que poderia interessá-lo. Não esta noite. Quanto ao perigo de brincar com fogo... Era simplesmente algo que ela teria de arriscar.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Nova review, novo capítulo :)**

**Obrigado Ginny HPW pelo comentário!**

**Beijos**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

— Desculpe, mas eu não vou poder esta noite — disse Ginny, tanto frustrada quanto preocupada. Estava começando a apreciar suas noites com Harry em diversos eventos para os quais ele a levava. Mas também estava preocupada com o acordo deles. — Espero que você entenda. É uma emergência dos feriados.

— Uma contingência que negligenciamos no nosso acordo. Ginny não podia dizer se ele estava irritado ou não, e descobriu que se sentiu um pouco nervosa sobre perguntar.

— É somente que muitas pessoas não compareceram no último fim de semana, quando os pais deveriam ter ajudado com a decoração dos cenários na escola.

— Para a peça de Natal? — perguntou ele.

— É um festival de inverno, Harry. Nós não promovemos nenhuma celebração de uma data festiva.

— E chamar isto de festival de inverno engana pessoas?

Ginny ouviu o humor na voz dele.

— É inclusivo. Então, há diversos cenários para serem construídos e pintados. Eu preciso ficar e ajudar.

— O que sua classe vai apresentar?

— Cantar "Pegar uma estrela cadente" enquanto usam a linguagem americana de sinais ao mesmo tempo.

— Multitarefa na idade de 5 anos. Impressionante. Muito bem, srta. Weasley. Ligue para mim quando os cenários estiverem decorados. Se houver tempo, eu a levarei à festa comigo.

— Sinto muito por perder sua festa — disse ela, lamentando sinceramente.

— Você ainda não sabe se vai perder, sabe?

— Nós não somos exatamente um grupo talentoso no que diz respeito à carpintaria, Harry. Passaremos a noite inteira aqui.

— Apenas me telefone.

Ginny desligou e andou de volta para o prédio principal do auditório. As outras professoras e alguns voluntários estavam dividindo o trabalho. Uma vez que o mais próximo que Ginny estivera da experiência de construir alguma coisa eram as aulas de tricô que fizera no verão anterior, ela recebeu instruções de como pintar.

Após trinta minutos, todos estavam trabalhando arduamente, construindo, lixando e pintando. Quinze minutos depois disso, quatro homens grandes vestidos em camisetas, jeans e botas de trabalho entraram. Cada homem carregava uma enorme caixa de ferramentas. A diretora da escola desligou a serra elétrica e removeu os óculos de proteção.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou ela.

— Nós estamos aqui para ajudar com os cenários — um dos homens respondeu. — Harry Potter nos enviou.

As professoras olharam ao redor em confusão. Ginny pigarreou.

— Ele é... ah... um amigo meu. Eu mencionei que nós não tivemos os pais como voluntários, como de costume. — Ela tentou parecer normal, o que provavelmente não estava funcio nando, considerando que não conseguia parar de sorrir. Um sentimento de leveza e felicidade a fez pensar que talvez fosse capaz de flutuar para casa, em vez de dirigir.

A diretora suspirou agradecida.

— Nós estamos desesperados. Vocês já trabalharam na construção de cenários para uma peça escolar antes?

Os homens trocaram olhares.

— Dois de nós somos marceneiros, e dois somos pintores de casas, senhora. Podemos lidar com isso. Se apenas nos disser o que precisa ser feito, deixe-nos terminar o trabalho, e este ficará excelente.

Ginny tirou seu celular do bolso e discou o número de Harry.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela assim que ele atendeu. — Isso foi incrível.

— Este sou eu me certificando de que você não cancele nos so compromisso. Eu a apanho às 5h. Não será uma noite longa.

Ela queria dizer mais, fazê-lo admitir que ele agira de modo não característico para ajudá-la. Mas alguma coisa em seu in terior lhe dizia que Harry não queria receber crédito pelo que tinha feito. A pergunta era por quê. O que no passado de Harry o fazia acreditar que ser bom, gentil e honrável era uma coisa ruim? Alguém o machucara? Talvez fosse hora de descobrir.

-x-

— Eu não entendo — disse Ginny quando pôs a chave na fecha dura da porta da frente e girou-a. — Ele é banqueiro. Tem muito dinheiro. Então, por que se importa com o seu?

— Bancos usam dinheiro de outras pessoas e lucram com isso — disse Harry. — Emprestando, investindo. Quanto maiores foram as contas bancárias, maior a renda do banco.

— Certo — murmurou ela devagar, obviamente não convencida.

Eles tinham passado as últimas duas horas num coquetel tedioso. Na teoria, a noite tinha sido sobre _networking, _mas se tornara claro que Harry fora convidado de modo que um banqueiro proeminente solicitasse os negócios dele. Normalmente, ele não se importava de ser convidado... Isso compensava um excelente negócio. Mas naquela noite não estivera no humor.

Em vez disso, estivera checando o relógio e seu celular.

Ginny tirou seu xale preto dos ombros e jogou-o sobre o sofá. Abaixou-se para remover os sapatos de salto alto, gemendo de alívio por liberar os pés.

— Eles não estavam brincando — murmurou ela, curvando os dedos no tapete. — Beleza _é _dor.

No geral, Harry teria respondido ao comentário, mas estava muito ocupado observando o decote ousado do vestido dela, expondo seios claros e generosos. As curvas pareciam grandes o bastante para encher suas mãos. Olhando-os, perguntou-se como seria o gosto da pele suave. Imaginou sua língua circulando os mamilos rijos, provocando-os enquanto ela se contorcia sob seu corpo.

A imagem foi suficientemente vivida para causar uma pulsação em sua masculinidade. Sentindo-se desconfortável, ele mudou de posição.

Ginny endireitou o corpo, deu um passo atrás e gemeu novamente.

— Acho que o dano é permanente. Como as mulheres usam esses sapatos todos os dias? Eu não aguentaria. — Ela apontou para o canto. — Não está linda?

Harry olhou naquela direção e viu a árvore de Natal deco rada perto da janela. Preenchia o espaço, derramando seus ga lhos dentro da sala. Centenas de enfeites pareciam cobrir cada centímetro de galho. Ginny acendeu as luzinhas, as quais piscavam numa velocidade estonteante. Aquilo não era algo que ele teria gostado, entretanto havia alguma coisa especial sobre a árvore.

— Muito bonita.

— Você já comprou uma para sua casa? — Ginny quis saber.

É claro que não, mas ele não queria magoar os sentimentos dela. Em vez disso, apontou para a mesinha de centro, onde um manual de instruções era visível dentro de uma capa plástica.

— O que é aquilo?

Ela olhou para baixo, então pegou o pacote.

— Eu não sei. É o manual de um freezer. Nós não temos um...

Lentamente, Ginny ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

— Você não fez isso.

Harry apontou para a cozinha. Além da mesma, estava a área de serviço com uma máquina de lavar roupa, uma secadora, e, a partir de uma hora atrás, um freezer novinho em folha. Ela correu para a cozinha. Ele a seguiu. Quando Harry a alcançou, Ginny estava deslizando as mãos adoráveis ao longo da porta, antes de abri-la e olhar para as prateleiras cheias.

Havia pacotes de carne, frango e peixe, uma pilha de pizzas congeladas, sacos de verduras, caixas de suco e sorvete. Ginny olhou para aquilo por um minuto inteiro, boquiaberta. Depois, fechou a porta e virou-se para fitá-lo.

Harry conhecera muitas mulheres lindas na vida. Dormira com elas, namorara algumas, abandonara muitas. Tinha sido se duzido pelas melhores, até mesmo sido casado, mas nenhuma jamais o olhara do jeito que Ginny fazia agora... Com lágrimas nos olhos azuis, uma expressão de pura felicidade no rosto.

— Você não precisava fazer isso — disse ela.

— Eu sei. Mas eu quis. Dessa forma, você pode fazer compras em grandes quantidades. Fica mais barato. Sei como adora uma barganha.

— Esse é o melhor presente de todos. Obrigada. — Ela pegou-lhe a mão e apertou-a. — Sério, Harry, isso me proporciona uma mudança de vida.

Ele recolheu a mão, não querendo ser bajulado no momento. Tinha visto uma necessidade e a preenchido. Nada mais.

— É apenas um freezer.

— Para você. Para mim, significa que não vou precisar me preocupar com alimentação por um tempo. É uma chance para eu relaxar.

Harry havia dado presentes antes. Jóias. Carros. Férias.

Agora, dentro da pequena casa humilde de Ginny, percebeu que nunca dera nada que importara. Ninguém tinha ficado emocionado por algum presente seu antes. Talvez porque Ginny fosse uma das poucas mulheres que ele já gostara.

Querer e gostar eram duas coisas completamente distintas.

Ele fizera aquele acordo para melhorar sua reputação, e tirar o quadro de diretores do seu encalço. Mas em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, começara a gostar de Ginny. Não podia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

— Essa é minha boa ação para a época de Natal — disse ele. — Não leia muita coisa nisso.

— Certo. — O sorriso de Ginny era sábio. — Porque você não é um bom sujeito.

— Eu não sou.

— Assim ouvi dizer. — Ginny abriu o freezer novamente e removeu uma pizza. — Esta tem diversos recheios. Que tal?

— Você vai assar uma pizza?

— Eles serviram só sushi naquela festa. — Ginny torceu o nariz. — Peixe cru não é minha comida favorita.

— Pizza é.

Ela voltou para a cozinha e ligou o forno.

— Quer assistir a um filme de Natal enquanto esperamos?

— Não.

Ela riu.

— Eu o deixaria escolher qual deles.

— Eu ainda diria não.

As lágrimas haviam desaparecido, e agora os olhos azuis bri lhavam com risada.

— Você não é muito fã da vida doméstica, é?

— Eu nunca tive um motivo para isso — replicou ele.

— Mas você foi casado. A ex sra. Potter não o domesticou? Ele se aproximou.

— Eu pareço domesticado?

— Hmm. — Ginny o estudou. — Acho que posso ver peque nas marcas no seu rosto aonde as rédeas iam.

Harry tentou alcançá-la, e ela se abaixou. Mas escorregou no piso de vinil. Ele a pegou nos braços, o corpo delicado relaxando contra o seu. A vontade de puxá-la para mais perto era forte, o desejo instantâneo. Todavia, o lembrete de sua ex-esposa estragou o momento. Harry a liberou.

— Cho não estava interessada em me domesticar — disse ele, deliberadamente dando alguns passos atrás.

Ginny inclinou-se contra o balcão.

— Como ela era? Cameron disse que ela era uma mulher interessante.

— Duvido disso. Cameron teria dito que ela era uma vadia.

— Isso também.

Harry não pensava em sua ex-esposa mais do que precisava.

— Isso faz muito tempo — murmurou ele. — Ela havia se formado na faculdade de jornalismo. Eu tinha acabado de comprar minha primeira companhia bilionária. Cho apareceu para me entrevistar para um jornal que estava escrevendo. Ou foi o que ela falou. Acho que aquele foi um jeito de me conhecer.

Cho era quatro anos mais nova do que Harry, mas era fria, sofisticada e confiante. Na época, ele era um ex-boxeador, musculoso demais e acostumado a usar seu tamanho para conseguir o que queria, enquanto Cho vencia usando sutileza.

— Ela é linda? — perguntou Ginny, não encontrando os olhos dele.

— Sim. Loira de olhos azuis. — Ele estudou a mulher à sua frente. As duas mulheres não tinham nada em comum. Ginny era suave e aberta. Confiava no mundo e pensava o melhor das pessoas. Cho jogava para vencer e não se importava com quem ma chucava no processo.

Ela havia suavizado o lado rude de Harry, ensinando-o o que significava ser um cavalheiro. Com ela, ele aprendera sobre vinho, sobre as roupas certas e sobre quais eram os tópicos de conversa seguros para uma discussão política. Ela era sempre preocupada em fazer a coisa certa... até que a porta do quarto estivesse fechada. Lá, Cho o preferia o menos civilizado possível.

— Quanto tempo você ficou casado?

— Três anos.

— Você... — Ginny pigarreou. — Eu presumo que você a amava. Não era um arranjo de negócios.

— Eu a amava — respondeu ele sem rodeios. Tanto quanto alguém podia amar uma mulher que mantinha o coração firme mente protegido numa caixa de gelo. — Até que eu a peguei fazendo sexo com um de meus associados de trabalho.

Nem mesmo na cama deles, pensou Harry, ainda mais furioso do que magoado pela memória. Na sua mesa de trabalho.

— Eu a coloquei para fora e fiz um empréstimo grande o bastante para comprar as partes de todos os meus sócios — dis se ele, olhando além de Ginny, mas não vendo nada ao redor dos dois. Em vez disso, via Cho nua, jogando os cabelos longos sobre o ombro.

— Você não foi tolo o bastante para pensar que eu realmente o amasse — Cho tinha falado em resposta à sua pergunta não pronunciada.

Ele _tinha _sido tão tolo. Durante todo tempo em que crescia, Harry soubera que precisava ser forte para permanecer seguro. Com Cho, havia se permitido esquecer-se das lições dolo rosas que aprendera em sua juventude. Nunca mais faria isso.

Ginny tocou-lhe o braço.

— Sinto muito. Eu não entendo por que ela faria uma coisa como essa.

— Por que não? Porque em seu mundo casamento é para sempre?

— É claro. — Ela pareceu chocada que ele até mesmo perguntasse aquilo. — Meu pai morreu quando eu era muito pequena. Minha mãe falava sobre ele o tempo todo. Ela o tornou tão real para mim e para Charlie que era como se papai não estives se morto, e sim tivesse apenas partido numa longa viagem. Antes de morrer, ela me disse para não ficar triste, porque quando ela se fosse, poderia estar com o amor de sua vida novamente. É isso que eu quero.

— Isso não existe.

— Nem todas as mulheres são como Cho.

— Você encontrou alguém digno desses seus sonhos? — per guntou Harry.

— Não. — Ginny deu de ombros. — Eu continuo me apaixonando pelo homem errado. Não sei bem porquê, mas irei descobrir.

Ela era otimista além da razão.

— Quantas vezes você sofreu uma desilusão amorosa?

— Duas.

— O que a faz pensar que da próxima vez será diferente?

— O que o faz pensar que não vai ser? — devolveu ela. Porque estar apaixonado significava estar vulnerável.

— Você daria _tudo _a um homem. Somente para que ele a usasse a fim de obter o que quisesse, depois fosse embora? A vida é uma luta... E é melhor vencer do que perder.

— Essas são as duas únicas opções? — questionou Ginny. — O que aconteceu com o cenário de ganho mútuo? Eles não ensinam isso na faculdade de Administração de Empresas?

— Talvez. Mas não na escola da vida.

Ginny pegou-lhe ambas as mãos e curvou os dedos dele, cerrando-lhe os punhos.

— Deve ter sido frustrante descobrir que você não podia usar essas mãos fechadas para lutar e sair de cada situação desagradável.

— Foi.

Além do que Cameron lhe contara, Ginny não soubera muita coisa sobre a ex-esposa de Harry. Agora tinha uma clara compreensão do que acontecera. Cho havia machucado Harry mais do que ele admitiria. Ela lhe destruíra a confiança e os sentimentos. Para um homem que estava acostumado a usar força física quando pressionado contra a parede, a situação devia ter sido devastadora. Ele tinha se permitido ser levado pelo coração, apenas para tê-lo golpeado e devolvido.

— Não houve ninguém importante desde Cho? — perguntou Ginny, embora já soubesse a resposta.

— Houve aquelas que tentaram — respondeu ele em tom de voz leve.

— Você terá de confiar em uma delas. Não quer uma família?

— Eu ainda não decidi sobre isso.

Ginny meneou a cabeça.

— Você tem de admirar a ironia da vida — disse ela. — Eu adoraria encontrar alguém e me casar, ter uma casa cheia de filhos e viver feliz para sempre. O desafio é que não consigo en contrar alguém que me considere interessante no departamento romântico. Você, por outro lado, tem mulheres se jogando aos seus pés, suplicando para serem tomadas, mas você não está interessado. — Ela fitou os olhos acinzentados. — Não deveria desistir do amor.

— Eu não preciso de seu conselho — murmurou ele.

— Eu lhe devo alguma coisa pelo freezer.

— A pizza é suficiente.

— Tudo bem. Quer ir achar algum filme violento na televisão enquanto eu ponho isso no forno?

— Claro.

Ginny o observou sair da cozinha.

Saber sobre o passado dele explicava muita coisa. O que Harry não percebia era que sob aquele exterior rude havia um homem muito bom, o que ele não ia querer ouvir, de qualquer maneira. Os homens detestavam ser chamados de bonzinhos. Mas ele era. Ginny tinha certeza disso.

Como ele costumava ser antes de conhecer Cho? Um homem forte, disposto a confiar e entregar seu coração? Existia algo melhor do que isso? O forno apitou. Ginny abriu a caixa de pizza, colocou-a numa assadeira e, então, dentro do forno.

A esposa de Harry teria algum arrependimento? Tinha percebido tudo que perdera e desejava uma segunda chance? Ginny não a conhecia, não podia dizer. Apenas sabia que se tivesse uma chance com um homem como Harry, ela a agarraria com ambas as mãos e nunca soltaria.

* * *

**Novo capítulo! Espero que todos estejam a gostar :)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A festa de Natal do escritório de Harry estava sendo um completo desastre. Ginny detestava ser crítica, mas não havia como escapar do silêncio desconfortável, dos olhares constrangedores sendo trocados e das explosões altas e não naturais de risadas dos nervosos atendentes. Ela podia sentir o medo das pessoas ao seu redor. Ninguém estava comendo ou bebendo, e quase todos olhavam para o relógio o tempo inteiro, como se estives sem desesperados para escapar.

— Festa interessante — murmurou ela para Harry, quando eles pararam na entrada principal do salão de bailes do hotel.

Apesar de Ginny achar gentileza o fato de Harry querer cumprimentar todos que estavam lá, a presença dele não estava ajudando a situação. Ele era grande e poderoso, o que tornava o relaxamento ainda mais difícil.

— Essas coisas são sempre tediosas.

— Talvez se houvesse um pouco de música.

— Talvez. — Harry olhou por sobre a cabeça dela; — Ali está Jim, da contabilidade. Preciso falar com ele. Eu volto já.

Ela se retirou para um canto privado, atrás de um vaso de planta artificial e telefonou para sua casa. Luna atendeu no primeiro toque.

— Você e Angelina podem trazer o aparelho de karaokê? — pe diu ela em tom de voz baixo. — Eu tenho uma festa horrível que precisa de ajuda. — Ginny deu o nome do hotel e o do salão de bailes.

— Que chique — disse Luna.

— Que desastre. Por favor, corram.

— Nós logo estaremos aí, Ginny. Apenas continue sorvendo seu vinho.

— Eu não tenho certeza se isso vai ajudar. — Ela desligou o celular e guardou-o de volta na bolsa.

Do outro lado do salão de bailes, Harry conversava com diversos homens. Provavelmente os executivos dele, pensou ela, notando como todos os outros também mantinham seus olhos no grupo.

Três noites atrás, ele acabara indo embora antes que a pizza estivesse assada, alegando que precisava voltar ao trabalho. Aquilo era provavelmente verdade, disse a si mesma. Trabalho era uma fuga para Harry. Não que ela fosse muito diferente. Embora não trabalhasse tantas horas por dia, passava muito tempo evitando o que estava errado com sua vida. Suas primas e Angelina a mantinham ocupada, sem mencionar todos os projetos da escola e os vários cursos nos quais se inscrevia. Se estivesse sempre correndo, não precisava pensar sobre o fato de que não saía com um homem em quase seis meses. Sem contar Harry, é claro.

Depois dos feriados de Natal e Ano Novo, prometeu a si mesma que iria voltar a sair e namorar. Iria procurar alguém que a visse mais do que como uma irmã ou uma amiga. Charlie oferecera-lhe apresentar alguns rapazes que conhecia. Todavia, isso tinha sido antes que ele fosse para a clínica de reabilitação. Ginny imaginou se seu irmão ainda estaria zangado com ela. Uma vez que ele não podia receber telefonemas ou visitas durantes as primeiras semanas de internação, não havia como saber.

Pelos próximos vinte minutos, ela sorveu vinho e tentou conversar com as pessoas na festa. Estavam todos muito tensos para fazerem mais do que dizer que estavam bem, e, sim, aquela era uma ótima festa. Tão boa quanto à do ano anterior. Finalmente Luna e Angelina apareceram com o aparelho de karaokê e microfone.

— Eu trouxe músicas dos anos oitenta — disse Luna, enquanto ajudava Angelina a pôr o aparelho sobre uma mesa perto de uma tomada. — Imaginei que todos aqui seriam realmente velhos.

— Ótimo — disse Ginny. — Você está brincando, certo? Luna sorriu.

— Você é tão séria sobre tudo. Sim, eu estou brincando. A maioria é música de Natal. — Ela olhou para a festa morrendo. — Como você vai fazer isso começar?

Ginny deu outro gole do vinho.

— Eu planejo me sacrificar.

Angelina meneou a cabeça.

— Charlie não merece que você cuide dele dessa maneira.

— Nem me fale.

Ginny assentiu e Luna ligou o aparelho. Um som eletrônico preencheu a sala. Todos se viraram para olhar. Ginny acenou com fraqueza, então rolou através das faixas até achar "Jingle Bell Rock". Talvez aquilo pusesse as pessoas no espírito de Natal. A música entrou. Angelina ligou o microfone, então balbuciou:

— Boa sorte.

Ginny pegou o microfone e começou a cantar. Sua voz era modesta, na melhor das hipóteses. Suave, sem grande alcance. Mas alguém tinha de salvar a festa, e todos os outros estavam com medo. Então ela fez o que pôde, e ignorou o tremor em sua voz e o calor em suas faces.

No refrão, Luna e Angelina também cantaram. Então algumas pessoas na multidão fizeram o mesmo. Mais alguns se juntaram no segundo refrão, e no terceiro, a maioria das pessoas no salão estava participando.

Duas mulheres se aproximaram e disseram que queriam cantar. No momento que elas tinham terminado, havia uma fila de pesso as esperando. Ginny entregou o microfone, agradecidamente.

Pegando seu vinho, bebeu o restante num único gole. Ainda estava tremendo. A boa notícia era que as pessoas estavam real mente interagindo, e ela viu um casal se servindo de comida.

Harry se aproximou e parou ao seu lado.

— Você estava cantando.

— Eu sei.

Era difícil ler a expressão dele.

— Porquê?

— Foi tão ruim assim?

— Não — respondeu ele. — Mas você estava desconfortável.

— A festa estava morrendo. Alguma coisa precisava ser feita.

Harry olhou ao redor, para seus funcionários, então de volta para ela.

— Essa não era responsabilidade sua.

— Pessoas devem se divertir numa festa de escritório. Esse não é o propósito? Que as pessoas se divirtam, conversem e interajam de uma forma que não seja sobre trabalho?

Harry a fitou com expressão inescrutável. Ginny apontou para as pessoas no salão.

— Vá falar com elas. Faça perguntas sobre suas vidas. Finja interesse.

— E depois?

— Sorria. Isso irá intrigá-los.

Harry a olhou com expressão interrogativa, então fez como ela sugeriu. Ginny o observou se aproximar de um grupo de homens que estavam bebendo cerveja e afrouxando suas gravatas.

Os funcionários não eram os únicos que se sentiam confusos, pensou Ginny, olhando para Harry. Ela também se sentia. Es tava com ele por uma razão que não tinha nada a ver com afeição ou envolvimento emocional. Ele praticamente a chantageara para que ela fingisse ser sua namorada, de modo que o mundo o considerasse um bom sujeito. Então por que ela queria estar ao lado de Harry agora, ajudando-o? Por que a visão do sorriso dele fazia-a querer sorrir em retorno?

Complicações que não tinha condições de assumir, lembrou a si mesma. Queria um relacionamento para sempre, e Harry queria solidão. Ela era a funcionária, ele era o chefe. Havia centenas de motivos pelos quais nada jamais daria certo entre os dois.

E nem um deles era capaz de fazê-la parar de desejar pelo que nunca poderia ter.

-x-

Harry manteve a mão firme ao redor do cotovelo de Ginny enquanto a conduzia em direção ao seu carro, no estacionamento. Uma das primeiras regras do boxe era não lutar com raiva, o que dava uma vantagem ao seu oponente. Ele tinha descoberto que a lição também se aplicava em todas as áreas da vida, por tanto, não ia dizer nada até que estivesse totalmente sob contro le. Um estado difícil de imaginar quando a raiva pulsava no mesmo ritmo das batidas de seu coração.

Estava mais do que irritado. Podia sentir as emoções ferven do em seu interior. A necessidade de extravasar tais emoções, de gritar, algo que nunca fizera, quase o dominou.

— Pode falar — murmurou Ginny calmamente quando eles chegaram ao carro.

Harry apertou o botão para destravar as portas, então abriu a de Ginny.

— Eu não tenho nada a dizer. Ela fez uma careta.

— Você está praticamente espumando pela boca. Precisa colocar isso para fora.

— Eu estou bem — replicou ele, esperando até que ela entrasse no carro antes de fechar a porta.

Rodeou o capo e acomodou-se atrás do volante. Ginny pôs uma mão sobre seu braço.

— Harry, você se sentirá melhor se falar.

Ele virou-se para ela, fitando fixamente os olhos azuis, quase vibrando de raiva.

— Você não tinha o direito.

— Então você está zangado.

— Que diabos você estava pensando? Ginny suspirou.

— De que adiantou a aceitação calorosa? Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Perdão?

— Antes, na festa, quando eu levei o aparelho de karaokê e me humilhei cantando e salvando o dia, a aceitação foi calorosa. Mas agora, só porque eu fiz uma simples sugestão, você está aborrecido.

— Uma simples sugestão? É assim que chama isso? Você não tinha o direito. Isso não é problema seu. Nosso acordo não lhe dá nenhum tipo de autoridade sobre minhas decisões. Você não sabe sobre o que está falando, e por causa disso, tenho de lidar com seu estrago.

Ela assentiu lentamente.

— Sente-se melhor?

— Eu não sou uma criança para ser aplacada.

— Já entendi que a resposta é não.

Ginny não estava com medo dele. No fundo da mente, Harry apreciava o fato de que ela permanecia sentada calmamente enquanto ele extravasava. A maioria das pessoas não era capaz de fazer isso. Tinham muita ciência do tamanho dele, de sua história passada, de sua habilidade de destruí-los fisicamente se seu humor demandasse.

Ginny virou-se em direção a ele.

— Não é uma má idéia.

— Não é você quem tem de pagar por isso.

— Você já está pagando — argumentou ela de modo racional. — Pais precisam faltar ao trabalho porque não existe uma creche disponível. Ou não podem trabalhar até mais tarde. Estão sempre preocupados com os filhos. Pessoas preocupadas não fazem um trabalho tão bom.

— Eu não vou oferecer uma creche na companhia. Isso é ridículo.

— Por quê?

— É caro e desnecessário.

— Tem certeza? — questionou Ginny.

— Você tem certeza de que isso realmente ajudaria?

— Não, mas estou disposta a descobrir a resposta. Você está?

— Eu não entro em sua sala de aula e ensino você a lecionar — disse Harry com raiva. — Eu apreciaria se você não se metesse nos meus negócios e me dissesse como dirigi-los.

— Não estou fazendo isso. Eu estava conversando com um de seus funcionários e eles falaram do assunto com grande empolgação. Eu disse que era uma ideia interessante, na qual você pensaria a respeito.

— Você não pode falar por mim.

— O que eu deveria fazer? — perguntou ela, alterando um pouco o tom de voz. — Pelo que eles sabem, eu sou sua namorada. O grande objetivo desse exercício é fazer o mundo pensar que você é um bom sujeito. Bons sujeitos ouvem boas ideias.

Harry não poderia aguentar muito mais daquilo.

— Essa não é uma boa idéia. Eu ouço quando a pessoa que está falando tem algo valioso a dizer.

— Oh, e eu não tenho? — Agora Ginny estava irritada. — Preciso de um mestrado em Administração de Empresas para ser digna de participar de uma reunião? Não é de admirar que todos estivessem com medo de falar naquela festa. Você não permite que eles se comuniquem. Eles precisam escrever suas idéias antes de um encontro em grupo? Mas por que reunir as pessoas então? Você é tão onisciente. Isso deve facilitar o traba lho de seus funcionários. Você decreta ordens, eles vão em fren te e produzem. Que ótimo conceito!

Ela estava realmente furiosa. Os olhos azuis pareciam fuzilar e as faces estavam vermelhas. Ginny até mesmo se inclinou para frente e empurrou-lhe o ombro.

— Não seja cretino — continuou ela em tom de voz alto. — Sabe que essa ideia tem mérito. Outras companhias abriram creches em seus prédios com sucesso. Talvez você tenha razão... Talvez não dê certo, mas o sistema atual está causando problemas. Então, conserte-o. Faça contratos com algumas creches, de modo que elas fiquem abertas até mais tarde. Ofereça um programa que permita que seus funcionários paguem por uma creche com o dinheiro da companhia. Estou dizendo que se as pessoas que trabalham para você dizem que existe um problema, então existe um problema, goste disso ou não.

Harry inclinou-se contra a porta.

— Você acabou?

— Não. As pessoas na festa dessa noite estavam com medo de você, Harry. Isso não é uma coisa positiva.

Ele sabia que ela estava certa quanto àquilo. Uma equipe de trabalho assustada colocava mais energia em se proteger do que na companhia.

— Eu não quero que eles tenham medo — admitiu Harry. — Quero que trabalhem arduamente.

— A maioria das pessoas pode ser muito mais motivada por um objetivo comum do que por intimidação.

— Que intimidação? Você não tem medo de mim.

— Eu não trabalho para você. Bem, de certa forma, estou trabalhando, mas eu o conheço. Eles, não. Você pode ser um sujeito assustador e usar isso em sua vantagem. Talvez essa te nha sido uma estratégia de sucesso em alguma época, mas ago ra a mesma está atrapalhando seus negócios.

— Eu não vou me tornar todo sensível e afetuoso. Não me importo com os sentimentos dos meus empregados.

— Talvez não, mas não precisa ser tão óbvio sobre isso. Sabe que estou certa sobre a questão da creche. Você devia pensar sobre o assunto.

Ginny estava certa, droga. Até mesmo mais frustrante, ele não se sentia mais furioso. Como ela fizera isso?

— Você é uma mulher estranha, Ginny Weasley. Ela sorriu.

— Faz parte do meu charme.

Era mais do que charme, pensou Ginny, pegando-lhe a mão. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, então a puxou para mais perto. Ela foi sem resistir, inclinando-se contra o console. Aproximando o rosto, ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

Ginny nunca tinha experimentado sexo após uma briga, mas ouvira dizer que era fantástico. Se o fogo que a envolvera no segundo que os lábios de Harry tocaram os seus fosse alguma Indicação de como seria, era algo pelo que ela ia ansiar.

Seu corpo estava energizado pela discussão. Ginny havia gostado daquela batalha verbal, sabendo que era capaz de de fender suas próprias idéias. Embora Ginny fosse muito mais forte fisicamente, emocionalmente eles estavam em igualdade. E permaneceriam assim. O instinto lhe dizia que Harry lutava justo.

Ela inclinou a cabeça querendo mais do beijo. Harry entre laçou a mão livre nos cabelos dela e entreabriu-lhe os lábios. Ginny fez o mesmo, dando boas-vindas à invasão da língua na sua boca. Ele tinha gosto de uísque e menta. O calor do corpo másculo a aquecia. Ela inclinou-se para mais perto e lhe rodeou o pescoço com um braço.

Eles se beijaram profundamente, estendendo-se um em dire ção ao outro. Os seios de Ginny estavam inchados, e havia uma distinta pressão entre suas pernas. Se o console do carro não estivesse entre os dois, ela provavelmente teria removido-lhe o paletó e lhe rasgado a camisa.

Mas em vez de sugerir que eles levassem aquilo mais longe, Harry endireitou o corpo, pondo distância entre os dois.

No escuro, Ginny não podia ver os olhos acinzentados e não tinha certeza do que ele estava pensando.

— Você é uma complicação — disse Harry finalmente. Aquilo era bom ou ruim?

— Eu também sou do signo de Peixes, que gosta de longas caminhadas pela praia e de viajar.

Ele riu. Como sempre, o som causou um friozinho no estô mago de Ginny.

— Que coisa, Ginny — murmurou ele antes de beijá-la nova mente. Quando se afastou, disse: — Eu vou levá-la para casa antes que façamos algo do que ambos vamos nos arrepender.

Arrepender? Ginny não pretendia se arrepender. Todavia, incerta de qual seria a resposta dele, permaneceu em silêncio. Querer Harry era uma coisa. Querer Harry e ouvi-lo dizer diretamente que não a queria de volta era mais do que estava disposta a aceitar.

Coragem era um sentimento trapaceiro, pensou enquanto ajustava seu cinto de segurança. Aparentemente, precisava trabalhar na sua.

Ginny sobreviveu às duas festas seguintes com relativa facilidade. Estava pegando prática em encontrar pessoas de negócios e explicar que, sim, realmente era professora de jardim da infân cia e adorava o seu trabalho. Tinha feito amizade com algumas das esposas, o que era bom, e conhecera mais diversos repórte res do mundo dos negócios. O mundo dos ricos e bem-sucedidos era menos intimidador do que tinha sido no começo, assim como o próprio Harry. A única coisa que Ginny lamentava era que ele não a beijara novamente.

Ela disse a si mesma que provavelmente era melhor assim, e em seus melhores momentos, acreditou nisso. Harry tinha deixado mais do que claro que o relacionamento deles era pro fissional. Se aquilo acabasse mal, ela só podia culpar a si mesma. Havia até mesmo sido avisada.

— O que tem dentro da caixa? — perguntou Harry, depois que eles tinham saído do hotel da marina e estavam voltando de carro para a casa dela.

Ginny levara a caixa consigo, dizendo que não comentaria sobre o assunto até depois da festa.

— Decorações de Natal — respondeu ela agora. — Para sua casa. Um pequeno agradecimento por tudo que você tem feito.

Harry a fitou.

— Que tipo de decoração? — perguntou ele, o tom de voz desconfiado.

— Nada que irá comê-lo durante seu sono. São bonitas. Você vai gostar.

— Isso é uma opinião ou um comando? Ela sorriu.

— Talvez ambas as coisas.

— Tudo bem — murmurou Harry com um suspiro. — Vamos. Eu irei até mesmo deixá-la colocar os objetos decorativos onde você acha que deve.

Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, Harry tinha ido na direção norte da avenida, em vez de na direção sul. Quinze minutos depois, eles pararam no estacionamento subsolo do edifício dele.

* * *

**E agora eles vão para casa dele! O que será que vai acontecer?**

**Beijos**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Olá! Vou já avisar aqui que o capítulo vai ser quente!**

**HGPotter14: Vamos ver o que você acha deste capitulo! E a entrevista que Ginny deu ainda vai dar que falar mais à frente :)**

**Se tiver reviews hoje ainda posto outro capitulo! Agora Boa Leitura :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Ginny disse a si mesma para ficar calma. Que o fato de Harry levá-la para casa dele não significava que eles haviam se transformado de um casal falso em um verdadeiro. Eram amigos, nada mais. Amigos que fingiam namorar. Acontecia o tempo todo.

Ela o seguiu para o elevador, onde ele apertou o botão do último andar. Uma cobertura, pensou Ginny, sentindo um friozinho no estômago. Não deveria estar surpresa.

O elevador se abriu num corredor quadrado. Havia quatro portas de apartamentos. Harry andou para a da esquerda. Abriu-a e acendeu uma luz, então gesticulou para que ela entrasse.

O espaço era amplo e aberto, como nos lofts que Ginny via nos programas de que gostava no canal de TV _Casa e Jardim. _Os pisos eram de madeira, havia sofá e poltronas no meio, uma televisão gigantesca, janelas com vista de Los Angeles e uma cozinha do lado direito. Sua casa inteira, incluindo o quintal, caberia facil mente somente dentro do espaço que podia ver. Sem dúvida, o apartamento tinha mais que um banheiro. Talvez ela pudesse enviar as gémeas para lá, a fim de se aprontarem para as sextas-feiras à noite. Com certeza, haveria menos gritos pelo espelho do que em sua casa.

Harry fechou a porta, então a olhou.

— É bonito — disse ela, observando as paredes beges e o sofá cinza-claro. — Sem muito contraste de cores.

— Eu gosto de manter as coisas simples.

— Bege é a cor masculina universal. Ou assim ouvi dizer.

Ginny o seguiu para a sala de estar. Ou grande salão. Não tinha certeza de como aquele espaço era chamado. Os móveis de couro pareciam confortáveis, e havia diversas pequenas mesas. Ela pôs sua bolsa sobre uma poltrona e a caixa na mesinha ao lado. Harry andou para a cozinha aberta.

— Quer uma taça de vinho? — ofereceu ele.

— Claro.

Enquanto ele servia o vinho, ela removeu os enfeites natalinos da caixa. Havia três globos de neve musicais com diferentes cenários de Natal. Duas velas apagadas em castiçais pintados à mão. Algumas guirlandas, um pote de sabonete líquido em formato de homem de neve, e um presépio. O último ainda estava na caixa, com suas pequenas peças de porcelana protegidas.

Ginny olhou ao redor da sala. As velas e a guirlanda poderiam ir para a mesa de jantar. Os globos de neve ficariam bons no peitoril da janela. Harry parecia não ter persianas para atrapa lhar. Ela viu um banheiro no hall e pôs o sabonete lá, depois montou o presépio sobre a mesa embaixo da enorme televisão. Quando terminou, Harry lhe entregou uma taça de vinho.

— Muito bom — comentou ele. — Acolhedor.

— Você está mentindo?

— Não.

Ginny não podia dizer se ele estava falando sério ou não.

— Eu queria trazer uma árvore, mas não tinha certeza se você gostaria.

— Minha governanta não ficaria feliz. Ela não se surpreendeu.

— Quer ver o resto do _loft? _— perguntou Harry.

Ginny olhou para o cômodo aberto, os tetos altos, e resistiu à vontade de dizer: "Tem mais?" Em vez disso, assentiu.

Ao lado de um banheiro central, havia um quarto de hóspe des. Era maior do que qualquer um dos dois quartos de sua casa, mas aquilo não a surpreendia mais.

Do outro lado do banheiro, havia um estúdio. As paredes eram decoradas com painéis, uma grande mesa de madeira jazia no meio, mas o que chamou mais a atenção de Ginny foram os troféus sobre as estantes. Havia dúzias deles, alguns pequenos, outros grandes. Alguns eram luvas de boxe, porém a maioria era figuras de um homem lutando boxe.

— Você ganhou esses — murmurou ela, e não era realmente uma pergunta.

Harry assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e deu um gole de seu vinho.

Ginny atravessou o chão carpetado e leu algumas das inscrições. Cada troféu tinha um nome. Datas e locais eram indicados. Ela também viu medalhas em caixas de vidro.

— Eu não entendo essa luta — disse ela, encarando-o. — Por que as pessoas querem bater umas nas outras?

Os cantos da boca de Harry se curvaram num sorriso.

— A luta não se trata somente de bater. Há uma arte nela. Um talento. Você necessita de poder, mas também de astúcia. Saber quando bater e onde. Precisa pensar melhor do que seu oponente. Nem tudo é uma questão de tamanho. Determinação e experiência têm seu papel.

— Como nos negócios — disse ela.

— Sim, como nos negócios, é necessário um conjunto de habilidades.

Ginny torceu o nariz.

— Não dói quando alguém bate em você?

— Um pouco. Mas meu tio me criou — replicou ele. — Boxe era o que eu sabia. Sem o mesmo, eu seria apenas uma criança perdida nas ruas.

— Você está dizendo que bater em pessoas o impediu de ser mau?

— Alguma coisa assim. Largue seu copo.

Ginny pôs a taça sobre a mesa. Harry fez o mesmo, então parou na sua frente.

— Bata em mim — disse ele.

Ela levou as duas mãos para trás das costas.

— Eu não seria capaz.

O divertimento estava de volta.

— Você realmente acha que pode me machucar? Ginny olhou para o peito largo.

— Provavelmente, não. Talvez eu me machucasse.

Ele removeu o paletó, depois afrouxou a gravata. Em um daqueles gestos fáceis e sexy, Harry a liberou do colarinho e jogou-a sobre uma cadeira.

— Levante as mãos e feche os punhos — instruiu ele. — Os polegares para fora.

Sentindo-se um pouco tola, ela fez como requisitado. Harry posicionou-se à sua frente de novo, dessa vez angulando o corpo, seu lado esquerdo em direção a ela.

— Bata em mim — repetiu. — Ponha seu peso para trás. Você não pode me machucar.

— Está me desafiando? Ele sorriu.

— Acha que pode me atingir?

Normalmente ela não acharia, mas estava disposta a fazer um esforço. Socou-lhe o braço. Não com força, mas não de leve. Harry franziu o cenho.

— Assim que quiser começar.

— Engraçadinho.

— Tente novamente. Dessa vez, bata com vontade, ou eu irei chamá-la de garotinha.

— Eu sou uma garota.

Ginny o socou com mais força dessa vez e sentiu o impacto em seu próprio ombro. Harry nem mesmo piscou.

— Talvez eu me saísse melhor no jogo de tênis — murmurou ela.

— É tudo uma questão de saber o que fazer. — Ele moveu-se para trás dela e tocou-lhe os ombros. — Você deve dobrar os joelhos e manter o queixo baixo. Quando começar a bater, pense sobre um saca-rolhas. — Harry demonstrou em câmera lenta. — Isso lhe dará poder — continuou ele. — É um golpe. Um bom golpe pode fazer a carreira de um boxeador.

Ginny tinha certeza que aquelas palavras faziam sentido, mas era difícil raciocinar com ele tão perto. Ela estava consciente do corpo poderoso a centímetros do seu, da força e do calor que Harry irradiava. Havia tantas responsabilidades em sua vida, tantas pessoas dependendo dela. A necessidade de simplesmente relaxar naqueles braços fortes era intensa.

Entretanto, Ginny fez o possível para prestar atenção, e quando ele parou na sua frente novamente para ver sua demonstração, ela tentou se lembrar do que ele tinha falado.

Dessa vez, sentiu o impacto subir por todo seu braço. Houve uma sensação de dor, mas também o conhecimento de que batera com muito mais força.

— Eu machuquei você? — perguntou ela, quase esperando que ele dissesse que sim, ou pelo menos que esfregasse o braço.

— Não, mas foi melhor. Sentiu a diferença?

— Sim, mas eu ainda não gostaria de ser boxeadora.

— Provavelmente melhor assim. Você quebraria o nariz.

Ginny abaixou as mãos para as laterais do corpo.

— Eu não gostaria disso. — Ela inclinou-se para mais perto. — Você já quebrou o nariz?

— Algumas vezes. Ela estudou-lhe o rosto bonito.

— Não dá para perceber.

— Eu tive sorte. Ginny colocou a mão no queixo dele e virou-lhe a cabeça.

Harry desviou o olhar, dando-lhe uma visão de seu perfil. Havia uma pequena saliência no nariz dele. Nada que ela teria notado.

— Você não poderia apenas jogar tênis? — perguntou Ginny.

Ele riu, então, capturou-lhe a mão na sua e a encarou. Eles estavam muito perto, os dedos de Harry roçando os seus. Ginny tinha ciência de cada parte dele, assim como dos arrepios que percorriam seu próprio corpo.

Seus joelhos se tornaram fracos. A boca secou. Ginny tremeu de leve, mas não de frio. Os olhos acinzentados escureceram enquanto ele parecia agigantar-se sobre ela. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ginny entendeu a declaração "perder-se nos olhos dele".

O olhar de Harry baixou para a boca dela. Ele engoliu em seco.

— Ginny.

A palavra não passava de um sussurro rouco. Ela ouviu o desejo na voz dele e sentiu uma avidez queimando em seu interior como resposta. Havia um milhão de razões pelas quais de veria fugir e nem uma única razão para ficar.

Sabia que era ela quem estava correndo risco, que Harry não procurava nada permanente. Contudo, a tentação era grande demais. Estar perto dele era a melhor parte de seu dia.

Ele a tocou, e ela foi para seus braços de bom grado. Harry beijou-a ardentemente, e Ginny correspondeu, entreabrindo os lábios, querendo tudo que ele oferecia. O beijo se aprofundou, enviando ondas de deleite pelo corpo dela. Mesmo enquanto Harry clamava por sua boca, as mãos másculas estavam por toda parte. Traçando-lhe a extensão da coluna, apertando-lhe a curva das nádegas, subindo para seu quadril e cintura.

A absoluta confiança no jeito de Harry a fez relaxar. A força masculina causou-lhe o desejo de render-se, porque estar perto dele era seguro.

Ginny ergueu as mãos para os ombros largos, sentindo a maciez da camisa contra suas palmas. Roçou-lhe a nuca, então entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e curtos. Quando ele subiu as mãos ao longo das laterais de seu corpo, em direção aos seus seios, ela ficou tensa em expectativa.

Não houve hesitação. Harry segurou as curvas em suas palmas, então usou o polegar e o indicador para provocar-lhe os mamilos gentilmente.

Sensações incríveis a percorreram. Enquanto ele roçava os bicos de seus seios repetidamente, Ginny descobriu que era difícil respirar. Ela o beijou de forma ardente, tomando e dando ao mesmo tempo. Deslizou as mãos ao longo das costas largas, sentindo a força dele. Havia músculos por toda parte. Supôs que deveria sentir medo, mas não sentia. Não de Harry.

Ele encontrou o zíper de seu vestido e desceu-o. Ela afastou-se o bastante para deslizar as mangas curtas pelos braços. O vestido caiu aos seus pés. Usando nada, exceto uma pequena calcinha e um sutiã decotado, fitou os olhos acinzentados. O fogo que viu ali, o desejo ardente, deu-lhe coragem. Olhou mais para baixo e viu a ereção masculina. Ginny sempre tinha sido uma amante tímida. Preferia as luzes apagadas e pouca conversa. Esperava pelo melhor, e era compreensiva quando o homem em questão parecia confuso sobre o que fazer com ela. Nunca achara o ato de fazer amor nada mais do que... bom.

Observar as feições de Harry enrijecendo com desejo lhe deu a coragem que ela não sabia possuir. Prendendo-lhe os olhos, levou as mãos para trás e abriu seu sutiã. Quando a peça caiu, um músculo saltou no maxilar dele. Ginny pegou-lhe as mãos nas suas, então as conduziu para seus seios nus. A sensação de pele com pele a fez arfar. Mesmo enquanto ele acariciava a pele sensível, curvou-se e tomou um de seus mami los na boca. Harry provocou o botão rijo até que ela sentisse a pulsação entre as pernas em resposta. Ele moveu-se para o outro seio.

Continuou excitando-a até que cada centímetro do corpo de Ginny estivesse em chamas. Ela estava pronta para ser tomada, ali mesmo na sala, no sofá, no balcão da cozinha. Tanto fazia. Qualquer coisa que aliviasse a pressão se construindo em seu interior.

Como se lendo sua mente, Harry moveu uma mão por sua barriga, depois para sua calcinha. Ele puxou o elástico, e Ginny o ajudou a se livrar da pequena peça.

Nua, exceto por seus sapatos, ela parou diante dele. Esperou que Harry a conduzisse para o quarto. Em vez disso, ele a surpreendeu, ajoelhando-se diante dela. Gentilmente, apartou-lhe as pernas, antes de se inclinar para frente e beijá-la intimamente.

Era um beijo diferente de qualquer outro, pensou ela, fechando os olhos quando puro prazer a inundou. O ritmo firme a deixou tensa. Ele parecia saber exatamente onde e com que frequência aplicar a pressão. Ela estava ofegante. Queria abrir as pernas e pressionar-se contra ele, mas disse a si mesma para permanecer no controle. Apenas que o controle parecia impossível.

Ele continuava movendo a língua contra ela. Seus músculos internos se contraíram enquanto seu corpo era inundado por um calor, por uma força que Ginny não podia entender e não queria deter. Seu coração batia loucamente no peito. Então ele deslizou um dedo entre suas pernas, penetrando-a e roçando-a pelo lado de dentro em perfeita sintonia com a língua.

O clímax de Ginny explodiu sem aviso. Ela abriu mais as pernas, querendo sentir tudo aquilo. O prazer a inundou, tornando difícil que permanecesse de pé. Seu corpo estremeceu, suas pernas ameaçaram ceder. Ela chamou o nome dele e relaxou, enquanto o prazer se dissipava lentamente.

Mal tinha se recuperado quando Harry ergueu o corpo e pegou-a nos braços. Ninguém nunca a carregara antes, mas ela estava muito fraca para protestar.

Ele a levou para o outro lado do apartamento, para dentro de uma grande suíte. A luz se infiltrava pelo corredor. Ginny teve a breve impressão de uma cama enorme, uma lareira e mais janelas altas, embora essas estivessem cobertas. Ele a abaixou sobre a cama.

Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, Ginny tinha perdido seus sapatos. Nua, sentou-se para assisti-lo se despir rapidamente. Quando ele removeu a camisa, ela viu os músculos que somente sentira antes. Harry era tão grande e poderoso quanto ela imaginara. Ele tirou os sapatos, as meias, depois removeu calça e cueca num único movimento hábil.

A ereção viril era impressionante e um pouco assustadora. Ele tirou uma caixa de preservativos da gaveta da cômoda, antes de acomodar-se na cama ao seu lado. Mas em vez de ir para os braços dele, ela se sentou de modo que pudesse olhá-lo. Colocou uma mão no peito largo e sentiu os músculos esculpidos. Traçou a extensão da coxa musculosa, sorrindo ao ver o sexo viril saltar de leve quando sua mão se moveu por perto sem tocar. Ginny explorou os pelos macios acima da barriga reta e correu os dedos ao longo dos músculos estomacais.

— Quer ficar no topo? — perguntou ele.

— Da próxima vez.

O que ela realmente queria era senti-lo sobre si, movendo-se em seu interior. Queria deslizar os dedos pelos ombros e braços fortes, deleitando-se na força e no poder dele.

Sem aviso, Harry mudou de posição. Subitamente estava ajoelhado sobre ela, que estava deitada de costas. Ele vestiu o preservativo, antes de posicionar-se entre as pernas delgadas.

Ela perdeu-se nas sensações de ser preenchida por ele. Entre gou-se totalmente, envolvendo as pernas ao redor do quadril estreito e delirando de prazer. Terminações nervosas dormentes ganharam vida. Ela queria assistir o rosto de Harry quando ele se aproximou do clímax, mas se descobriu fechando os olhos quando um prazer maior a inundou, levando-a para um lugar que nunca estivera antes.

* * *

**E agora? Nós já sabemos que Ginny está sentindo algo mais mas e Harry? Ele é difícil!**

**Beijo**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Olá minhas queridas! Promessa é dívida por isso aqui está mais um capitulo!**

**Resposta aos reviews lá embaixo :)**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Harry estava em pé perto da cafeteira. Ele já tinha tomado banho e se vestido. Em uma manhã normal, a essa altura já teria saído para o trabalho. Mas nada sobre aquela manhã era normal.

Ginny passara a noite lá.

Havia diversos problemas com essa declaração. No geral, ele preferia estar na casa da mulher, de modo que pudesse controlar quando iria embora. Mas entre as gémeas, Angelina e o que supunha ser um pequeno quarto típico de garotas, fazia mais sentido que eles ficassem no seu apartamento. Havia também o fato que a noite anterior não fora exatamente planejada. Quando ele e Ginny tinham estabelecido seu acordo, Harry prometera que não estava interessado em sexo. Aparentemente, estivera mentindo.

Apesar de fazer amor com ela ter sido maravilhoso, estava preocupado com o que aconteceria a seguir. Ginny não era como suas mulheres usuais, nem era do tipo que tinha casos. Leria muito no que havia ocorrido entre os dois? Esperaria coisas? Harry também não queria que ela se machucasse.

Ouviu passos no hall. Ela entrou na cozinha usando o mesmo vestido elegante da noite anterior. Os cabelos ainda estavam húmidos do banho, o rosto desprovido de maquilhagem. Parecia bonita e inocente, e de maneira alguma, a mulher que se rendera tão apaixonadamente apenas algumas horas atrás.

— Você parece tenso — disse Ginny, enquanto pegava uma das canecas que ele deixara sobre o balcão e se servia de café. — Com medo que eu esteja esperando um pedido de casamento?

Chocado, Harry respondeu rapidamente:

— Não. Pedido de... Ela sorriu.

— Eu estava pensando que uma cerimônia simples seria melhor, sob as circunstâncias. As meninas irão querer ser madrinhas, é claro.

Ele pensara que Ginny pudesse estar confusa ou aborrecida, ou até mesmo embaraçada. Estivera errado nas três suposições. Fazia muito tempo que uma mulher não o surpreendia no bom sentido.

Harry atravessou o cômodo até ela e pegou-lhe a mão livre na sua.

— Você irá usar branco, minha querida? Ela suspirou.

— Eu estava tentando deixá-lo nervoso.

— Eu entrei na sua brincadeira.

— Você deveria ter ficado assustado. Ele a beijou.

— Talvez da próxima vez. — Harry liberou-lhe a mão.

— Você está muito no controle da situação — reclamou ela, então deu um gole no café. — Enquanto você dormia, tive de suportar uma conversa ao telefone com Hermione, tentando explicar por que eu não ia para casa, sem mencionar o fato de que nós fizemos sexo.

Ele a olhou.

— Por que ela precisaria saber de alguma coisa?

— Porque todas teriam notado a minha cama vazia e se preocupado.

— A vida é mais fácil sem família.

— Você é muito cínico. Um telefonema é um preço baixo a pagar para ter as garotas em minha vida, e não finja que não entende isso.

Ele entendia, mas não concordava que valia a pena pagar o preço.

Ginny sorriu.

— Agora você pode contar com a excitação delas saberem sobre sua vida sexual.

Algo que ele poderia ter vivido sem. Não que desgostasse das garotas, mas aquilo não caía na categoria de informações em excesso?

— Diga-me que elas não fizeram perguntas — murmurou Harry.

— Somente se você usou preservativo.

Ela manteve o queixo erguido enquanto falava, mas ele viu o rubor no rosto de Ginny, que era uma combinação interessante de tímida e determinada, dominadora e submissa.

— O que você disse? Ela pigarreou.

— Eu disse que você... Todas as três vezes. Ele reprimiu um sorriso.

— E?

— Hermione desligou. Eles riram juntos.

Ginny estava bonita naquela luz da manhã. Os cachos ainda húmidos pareciam brilhar como uma auréola. Os lábios eram carnudos, as faces ainda estavam rosadas. Ela possuía o tipo de beleza que não sofreria com a idade, pensou ele. Seria ainda mais deslumbrante perto dos 50 anos. Se Harry a tivesse conhecido antes de Cho, teria ficado intrigado pelas possibilidades. Ou talvez não. Talvez o atrativo da garota má tivesse sido muito forte. Talvez ele tivesse precisado ser queimado para aprender a lição.

E havia aprendido. A não confiar em ninguém. A não demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento, e nunca, sob nenhuma circunstância, arriscar seu coração

— Você sabe que nosso relacionamento não pode ser mais do que isso — declarou ele sem rodeios.

Ginny deu um gole em seu café, então respirou profundamente.

— Este é seu jeito de me avisar para não ter esperanças? De que o nosso relacionamento é apenas um arranjo comercial com benefícios?

— Alguma coisa assim. — Tarde demais, Harry lembrou-se que tinha prometido que sexo não faria parte do acordo deles. — Quando a temporada dos feriados acabar, nós também acabamos.

— Eu nunca tive um relacionamento com data de expiração — disse Ginny, fitando-lhe os olhos, um sorriso fraco nos lábios. — Está tudo bem, Harry. Eu conheço as regras e não vou tentar mudá-las.

— Eu não tenho certeza se acredito nisso. Você é o tipo de mulher que gosta de um final feliz.

— Isso é o que eu quero — admitiu ela. — Quero encontrar alguém que posso amar e respeitar. Um homem que queira desesperadamente estar comigo. Eu quero filhos, um cachorro e alguns hamsters. Mas esse não é você, é?

— Não.

Anos atrás, talvez. Agora, o preço era muito alto. Envolver-se significava arriscar muitas coisas. Harry só jogava para ganhar, e num casamento, não havia garantia. Cho lhe ensinara isso também.

— Você não deveria ter dormido comigo — disse ela.

— Eu sei. — Ele não podia decifrar o humor de Ginny. Ela estava irritada ou apenas o provocando de brincadeira? — Você quer que eu me desculpe?

Ela suspirou.

— Não. Eu quero que me prometa que quando isso terminar, você não me fale que quer que sejamos amigos. O relacionamento simplesmente acabará. Precisa me prometer.

— Nós não seremos amigos — disse Harry, e então sentiu uma sensação de perda com aquelas palavras. Ginny era uma das poucas pessoas que ele gostava. Sentiria falta dela. Mas a libertaria_._

_ -x-_

Ginny passou o dia tentando não sorrir como uma tola. Não estava preocupada que seus alunos notassem, mas as outras professoras certamente notariam. Então começariam a fazer perguntas, e ela não sabia mentir. Provavelmente uma boa qualidade, disse a si mesma enquanto entrava na sua garagem e saía do carro. Sob circunstâncias normais.

Enquanto andava até a caixa de correio, sentiu as pernas e o quadril doloridos. Músculos não acostumados a ser alongados e usados reclamavam um pouco. Não que ela se importasse. Era tipo de dor agradável... Uma dor que a relembrava do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Na cama de Harry.

Sem arrependimentos, prometera a si mesma, e era assim que se sentia. Sem arrependimentos. Estar com ele havia sido espetacular. Seu corpo fizera coisas que ela não soubera ser possível. O tempo nos braços de Harry lhe mostrara o que Ginny queria da vida. Não apenas um grande amor, mas também uma grande paixão. Com os outros dois homens, ela apenas tinha se contentado. Não percebera isso na época, mas era verdade. Nunca mais se contentaria, com pouco.

— Grandes palavras para alguém que nem sequer está namorando — murmurou Ginny, pegando os envelopes e folheando-os. — Bem, não um namoro de verdade. — Independentemente de quanto ela o quisesse, Harry não contava.

Ela chegou ao último envelope e estremeceu. Era da faculdade, provavelmente lembrando-a de que a mensalidade precisava ser paga. Enquanto abria o envelope, pensou sobre sua triste conta bancária e perguntou-se como ia conseguir o dinheiro. Tudo era tão caro. Talvez depois dos feriados, pensasse seriamente em procurar um segundo emprego. Um que...

Ginny olhou para a única folha de papel. Uma que dizia que as mensalidades tinham sido pagas pelo resto do ano. Não apenas pelo trimestre, mas pelo ano. Integralmente.

Somente olhar para o valor total a fez se sentir nauseada. Mas o grande "PAGO" ao lado dos números não era possível. Ela não pagara, e não era como se Hermione tivesse de repente ganhado na loteria.

Ginny entrou na casa e estudou a correspondência novamente. Havia também um envelope da faculdade de Luna. A carta dizia a mesma coisa. Mensalidades pagas pelo resto do ano. Integralmente.

O choque fez sentido. A informação, sem mencionar a ação requerida, era inesperada. Antes da noite anterior, ela poderia ter ficado um pouco chateada, porém grata. Agora se sentia confusa e desorientada.

Largando o resto da correspondência, voltou para seu carro. O trajeto para o escritório de Harry não era longe. O império de transportadoras ficava num enorme complexo de prédios perto do porto de Los Angeles. Ginny deu seu nome para o guarda no portão e teve de esperar enquanto uma série de ligações internas era feita. Finalmente recebeu um crachá de visitante e instruções de onde parar o carro no estacionamento.

Ela passou por grandes depósitos e por caminhões imensos esperando para serem carregados. Havia dezenas de pessoas andando a pé e de carro em todas as direções. Seguindo as placas que apontavam para os escritórios corporativos, Ginny conseguiu achar as vagas de visitante no estacionamento, depois seguiu para dentro do edifício de seis andares.

Aquilo era mais do que um império, pensou parando no saguão da Potter Industries. Um enorme quadro iluminado mostrava um mapa mundial. Milhares de luzes indicavam a localização de diversos veículos da companhia. Pequenos ícones indicavam caminhões, trens e navios.

Ginny sempre soubera que Harry era um homem rico e poderoso. Mas essas eram apenas palavras. Não tinham sido reais. Uma compreensão intelectual não era o mesmo que olhar para aquele mapa e ver o quanto ele era bem-sucedido.

Ela puxou a manga de seu suéter largo demais, ciente de que os elfos de Natal dançando na frente eram ótimos para uma classe de jardim da infância, mas um pouco inadequados em uma companhia daquele porte. Havia uma grande mancha de tinta em sua blusa, e as costas estavam amassadas pelo tempo que ela passara sentada no chão enquanto lia para seus alunos.

— Sra. Weasley?

Ginny virou-se em direção à voz. Uma mulher bem-vestida com cerca de 30 anos sorriu.

— O sr. Potter a aguarda. Acompanhe-me, por favor. Ginny assentiu. Elas pegaram o elevador para o sexto andar e saíram num piso silencioso de salas de conferências e escritórios. Pessoas de terno se moviam com propósito, mal a olhando. Ela seguiu a mulher para uma porta dupla aberta. Do lado de dentro, uma mulher de meia-idade assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Você pode entrar direto.

Ginny olhou para a porta alta de madeira à sua frente. Parecia pesada e impressionante. Um nervosismo inesperado lhe causou um friozinho na barriga.

Ainda segurando as cartas das faculdades, Ginny abriu a porta e entrou no escritório de Harry.

O espaço era ainda maior do que o apartamento dele. Grandes janelas davam vista para o pátio da transportadora de um lado e para o saguão, do outro. Aparentemente, aquele rei em particular apreciava olhar para seu império.

A mesa dele era quase grande o bastante para que um avião aterrissasse. Havia um grupo de sofás em um canto e uma mesa para reuniões no outro.

Harry estava sentado, olhando para um monitor de computador. Digitou algumas teclas, então olhou para ela e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Um prazer inesperado — disse ele, enquanto se levantava e rodeava a mesa.

Ele estava bonito. Bonito demais. Ela já o vira de terno antes, portanto aquilo não era nada com o que não pudesse lidar. Talvez o problema fosse que, menos de 12 horas atrás, tinha com partilhado sua cama, onde ambos haviam ficado nus. Eles tinham dormido com braços e pernas entrelaçados, apenas para acordarem e fazerem amor novamente.

Harry parou na sua frente.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ele. — Você parece pálida. Está se sentindo mal?

Aparentemente, incapaz de falar, ela estendeu as cartas na direção dele, então conseguiu encontrar a voz.

— Você fez isso, não fez? Nem mesmo vou perguntar como conseguiu as informações para efetuar os pagamentos. Foram as gémeas, certo? Você falou com elas.

Um canto da boca dele se curvou num sorriso.

— Pensei que você não fosse perguntar. Ginny balançou os papéis.

— Não tem graça. Você não pode sair por aí fazendo isso.

— Ajudando pessoas? Pensei que aprovasse. Não foi você quem me disse que era mais fácil ser bom do que contratá-la e fingir?

— O quê? — Ginny baixou o braço na lateral do corpo. — Harry, por que você fez isso?

— Porque eu tinha condições. Você é a única que pode ser boa?

— Não seja lógico. — Ela estava cansada pela falta de sono e sentia o começo de uma dor de cabeça. — Isso me deixa desconfortável.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu.

— Não era isso que eu queria. E só um cheque, Ginny. Não transforme a ação numa outra coisa.

— Um cheque alto. Dois cheques altos. — Ela olhou ao redor para se certificar de que eles estavam sozinhos, então abaixou o tom de voz: — Nós fizemos sexo. Você não pode me comprar coisas.

O humor dele retornou.

— A maioria das mulheres pensaria o oposto. É depois do sexo que as compras começam.

— Talvez. Se nós estivéssemos namorando. Mas não estamos. Temos um acordo. Isso não faz parte do acordo.

— Você está reclamando porque eu estou lhe dando mais?

Não. Ginny estava com medo de que se ele fosse bom, se fosse gentil e acessível, ela não teria uma chance de sair daquilo com seu coração inteiro.

A verdade a atingiu com tamanha força que ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. É claro. Por que não tinha percebido antes? Harry era uma força da natureza, e ela era apenas uma pessoa comum. Ele era rico, forte, poderoso e diferente de qualquer pessoa que Ginny já conhecera. Ela estivera encrencada desde a primeira vez que o vira.

— Eu... — Ginny engoliu em seco. — Você não precisava ter feito isso.

— Eu quis.

— Isso vai facilitar muito as coisas. Obrigada.

Harry se aproximou e segurou-lhe o rosto em suas mãos grandes.

— Foi tão difícil assim?

— Não.

Ele ia beijá-la e Ginny iria permitir. Já era tarde demais para tentar se proteger. O melhor que podia fazer era ir até o fim com aquilo e rezar para que não estivesse totalmente devastada quando tudo acabasse. Um teste de força, pensou. Um teste de habilidade sob pressão.

A boca de Harry se moveu sobre a sua de um jeito que se tornara familiar. Havia sempre a captura, mas essa era temperada de alguma maneira. Talvez por sua própria ânsia, por seu desejo por ele.

Ginny liberou os papéis e deixou-os cair no chão, de modo que pudesse envolver-lhe o pescoço nos braços. Harry a puxou contra si, e ela foi de boa vontade. O beijo se aprofundou. A paixão a inundou. Agora, pensou ela, com o corpo em chamas. Queria-o agora.

Ginny se aninhou mais ao corpo dele e sentiu a ereção viril contra sua barriga. Seria tão fácil amá-lo ali, naquela mesa grande. A mesa na sala com todas aquelas janelas. Onde qual quer um poderia ver ou entrar.

Ele se afastou e fitou-lhe os olhos.

— De volta à realidade. Ginny assentiu.

— Há muitas pessoas por aqui.

— Na época, as janelas me pareceram uma boa ideia. Agora foi a vez de Ginny de sorrir.

— E hoje?

— Não tão boa.

Harry a beijou novamente, com mais suavidade desta vez. Então a liberou.

Com relutância, Ginny deu um passo atrás. Ele pegou os papéis que ela derrubara e entregou-lhe.

Ela dobrou-os e guardou na bolsa.

— Obrigada por ter feito isso. Foi de grande ajuda.

— De nada. — Ele pôs um braço ao seu redor e conduziu-a para porta. — Meu tio Sirius quer conhecer você.

— Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo também — disse Ginny. Talvez encontrar um momento para perguntar como Harry tinha sido quando mais jovem.

— Que tal um jantar no domingo? Na minha casa?

— Eu adoraria.

Ela gostaria de muito mais, pensou enquanto voltava para seu carro. De uma chance para tornar tudo aquilo real. Um desejo tolo, lembrou a si mesma. Harry tinha sido claro sobre o que queria desde o começo. Por tudo que Ginny sabia, ele não era o tipo de homem que mudava de ideia sobre alguma coisa.

* * *

**Tio Sirius quer conhecer Ginny! Quero ver o que vocês acham disso!**

**Já deu para perceber que Harry saiu muito magoado do casamento com Cho né?**

**_Debyraah:_ muito obrigado pela review e por favoritar! Como disse acima Harry saiu muito magoado do casamento e acha que não pode confiar em ninguém...vamos ver se ele muda!**

_**HGPotter14:**___**Obrigado pela review...você tem toda a razão. Harry não está acostumado com mulheres como Ginny e mais uma vez isso ficou provado neste capitulo e ainda vai haver confusão sim :)**

**Beijos**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Depois que Ginny saiu, Harry achou difícil voltar a se concentrar no trabalho. O relatório em seu computador era muito menos interessante do que tinha sido antes que ela aparecesse. Ele descobriu-se querendo segui-la. Talvez levá-la para sua casa pelo resto da tarde... E da noite. Mas tinha reuniões, e alguma coisa em seu interior o avisava que teria de ser cuidadoso. Não queria que Ginny esperasse demais do relacionamento deles. Apreciava tudo que ela fizera e não queria vê-la machucada.

Às 4h, sua assistente interfonou para avisá-lo que a sra. McGonagall havia chegado para a reunião. Harry olhou para sua agenda, então franziu o cenho, uma vez que não reconheceu o nome. Alguém da contabilidade, dizia a anotação.

— Mande-a entrar.

Segundos depois, uma mulher baixa de aproximadamente 50 anos entrou e sorriu timidamente. Ela usava os cabelos curtos, um conjunto desmazelado e sapatos de velha.

— Sra. McGonagall — disse ele, apontando para a cadeira do lado oposto da mesa.

— Obrigada por me receber, sr. Potter.

A mulher tinha uma pasta nas mãos. Parecia determinada e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que ela estava sentada, ele lhe ofereceu café, o qual ela recusou, antes de pigarrear.

— Eu conversei com Ginny na festa de Natal — começou a mulher. — Ela é muito amável, e quando mencionei que tinha ideias para fazer algumas mudanças, ela me encorajou a falar com o senhor.

Nenhuma surpresa ali, pensou Harry com irritação.

— Ginny acredita muito em comunicação — comentou ele brevemente.

A sra. McGonagall engoliu em seco.

— Sim, bem, pensei sobre o que ela disse, e decidi marcar a hora. Eu sou contadora, sr. Potter. Não tinha certeza se o senhor sabia disso. É exigido que eu continue os estudos todos os anos. Recentemente frequentei aulas sobre quedas de preços.

— Antes você do que eu — murmurou ele. Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

— Foi mais interessante do que parece. Houve diversas mudanças no código de impostos que poderiam causar um grande impacto no resultado final. Se eu apenas pudesse lhe mostrar.

Ela abriu a pasta e colocou diversos papéis sobre a mesa. Eles os estudaram, linha por linha, enquanto a sra. McGonagall explicava como eles não estavam se aproveitando das novas classificações e planejamento. As pequenas mudanças eram significativas quando aplicadas à grande frota de caminhões da companhia.

— Apenas a economia em impostos faz uma diferença muito grande nos valores totais — disse ela vinte minutos depois.

— Impressionante. Obrigado, sra. McGonagall. Aprecio o fato de ter me informado sobre isso. Eu falarei com o vice-presidente de finanças e me certificarei de que essas mudanças sejam implementadas.

Sua funcionária sorriu.

— Estou feliz em ajudar.

Ela estava. Ele podia ver isso na expressão prazerosa da mulher. Harry sempre lidara com as pessoas através do medo e intimidação. Nunca tinha dado ouvidos a ninguém, preferindo fazer tudo sozinho a ser parte de um time. O crescimento da companhia exigira que ele mudasse seu estilo. Empreendedores eram obrigados a aprender como trabalhar numa grande organização, caso contrário, suas companhias permaneciam pequenas.

Mas, apesar de Harry ter aprendido a lição, nunca gostara disso. Agora, observando a sra. McGonagall reunir sua papelada, viu o benefício do encorajamento. Talvez Ginny estivesse certa. Talvez ele devesse conversar mais com seus empregados. Confiar que eles fariam a coisa certa. Recompensar bom comportamento. O que ela lhe dissera? Estabeleça limites e reforce-os frequentemente.

— Você receberá um cheque de dez por cento das economias — disse ele.

A sra. McGonagall piscou.

— Perdão?

— Você está poupando muito dinheiro da companhia. Aprecio isso. Irá compartilhar do benefício. É uma nova política. Eu quero encorajar pessoas a oferecerem sugestões que ajudem na prosperidade dos negócios ou na economia de dinheiro. Se nós implementarmos a ideia, esse funcionário recebe dez por cento do aumento nas vendas ou das economias.

Ela empalideceu.

— Mas dez por cento desse valor é quase meu salário anual. Harry deu de ombros.

— E isso não é bom? Ela abriu a boca, então a fechou novamente.

— O senhor tem certeza? Ele assentiu.

— Obrigada, sr. Potter. Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. Obrigada. Muito obrigada.

Ela se levantou e saiu apressadamente. No momento que chegou à porta, Harry tinha quase certeza que ela estava chorando.

Quando estava sozinho, ele recostou-se em sua cadeira. Sentia-se bem... Como se tivesse feito a coisa certa. Talvez fosse possível encontrar um ocasional cenário de ganho mútuo, pensou enquanto voltava para seu computador. Começou a digitar um e-mail para seu diretor operacional, explicando a nova política de dar aos empregados dez por cento do aumento de vendas ou das economias. Aquilo lhe daria muitos pontos em relação a provar que não era um diretor tão malvado.

Depois disso, seguiria com seu plano de comprar as ações de seus sócios e dirigir a companhia sozinho. Do jeito que gostava... Sem dar satisfações a ninguém. No entanto, manteria a nova política. Não por Ginny, disse a si mesmo. Manteria a política porque aquilo fazia sentido no mundo dos negócios.

-x-

Ginny bateu à porta da frente de Harry. Ela estava mais nervosa do que estivera no primeiro encontro deles, mas essa ansiedade não tinha nada a ver com Harry. Em vez disso, estava prestes a conhecer o único membro vivo da família dele... Sirius Black... E queria desesperadamente que o homem mais velho a aprovasse.

Ela levara um bolo para sobremesa e dois DVDs, mas não estava segura sobre nenhum dos dois itens. Talvez devesse ter levado suas primas ou Angelina para distração.

A porta se abriu e Ginny viu um homem mais velho alto e bonito, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos exatamente iguais aos de Harry.

— Você deve ser Ginny — disse o cavalheiro. — Entre, por favor. Faz tempo que eu quero conhecê-la, mas Harry insistiu em mantê-la inteirinha para ele. Provavelmente porque sabe que eu tenho jeito com as moças. — Sirius piscou-lhe, então lhe deu um sorriso tão caloroso que derreteu o nervosismo de GInny.

Ele pegou a travessa de bolo de sua mão e inalou.

— Estou sentindo cheiro de chocolate? Meu favorito.

— Ainda bem. É adorável conhecê-lo finalmente — disse ela, fechando a porta da frente.

— O prazer é meu, minha jovem. Tenho ouvido coisas muito boas a seu respeito. Meu sobrinho não é dado a falar bem de outras pessoas, portanto você deve ser muito especial.

Harry se aproximou deles.

— Ora, Sirius — começou ele com um suspiro resignado —, vamos esperar pelo menos dez minutos antes que você conte a Ginny todos os meus defeitos.

O tio dele riu.

— Tudo bem, mas não mais do que isso. — Ele voltou-se para Ginny. — Harry tem uma teleconferência com a China em poucos minutos. Teremos bastante tempo para nos conhecermos enquanto ele estiver ocupado.

— Estou ansiosa por isso — disse Ginny.

— Ótimo — murmurou Harry, mas havia humor nos olhos acinzentados, e ele a puxou para mais perto a fim de lhe dar um breve beijo. — Não caia no charme do velho sujeito. Ele tem décadas de prática com as mulheres.

Ela riu.

— Talvez eu goste de um homem que saiba o que está fazendo.

— Ousada — disse Sirius. — Eu gosto disso.

Eles foram para o grande salão. Ginny removeu da bolsa um dos DVDs que tinha levado.

— Eu vi isso e não pude resistir.

Sirius olhou para a capa, então começou a rir. Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Você o está encorajando.

Ginny colocou a cópia do filme _Rocky, _no qual Sylvester Stallone interpreta o boxeador, sobre a mesinha de centro e acomodou-se no sofá do lado oposto de Sirius. O homem mais velho ocupou uma poltrona confortável, enquanto Harry se sentava ao lado de Ginny.

— Rocky era canhoto — Sirius contou para Ginny. — Eles são uma raça especial. Muitos lutadores os evitam. Eles não podem se adaptar. Um grande boxeador sabe como pensar, como antecipar.

Harry se levantou.

— Vou me preparar para meu telefonema. Sinta-se à vontade para cochilar, Ginny. Sirius adora falar.

— Eu contarei os seus segredos para ela — disse Sirius.

— Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso.

Harry foi para seu estúdio. Sirius mal esperou que a porta se fechasse antes de dizer:

— Eu sei sobre o acordo que você tem com Harry. Por que o está ajudando?

— Oh. — Ginny não tinha esperado por aquela pergunta. — Meu irmão tem alguns problemas. Essa me pareceu a única maneira de conseguir ajuda para ele.

— Eu não estou dizendo que isso seja uma coisa ruim. Mas você não age como alguém que está fazendo um trabalho. É tão boa atriz assim?

Ela olhou para seu colo, então de volta para ele.

— Não, eu não sou. Gosto de Harry, que pode parecer muito duro e distante, mas não acho que essa é a pessoa que ele realmente é. Existe um lado gentil em Harry, que é um bom homem.

Sirius assentiu lentamente com a cabeça.

— Não são muitas pessoas que enxergam esse lado dele. Elas acreditam na imprensa. É necessário força para assumir um negócio falido e transformá-lo num império. Harry fez isso. Lutou para mudar as circunstâncias.

Circunstâncias sobre as quais Ginny não sabia muito.

— Eu sei que o senhor ajudou a criá-lo — disse ela.

— O cego conduzindo o cego — replicou Sirius. — Minha irmã era uma pessoa instável. Era muito mais nova do que eu... Um bebê surpresa. Nossos pais ficaram tão felizes em ter outro filho. Eles a adoravam. Ela era mimada, sempre conseguindo tudo que queria. Depois que eles morreram, ela pegou metade do dinheiro e desapareceu. Alguns anos mais tarde, voltou grávida. Não contou quem era o pai... Talvez nem mesmo soubesse. Ela teve Harry, então foi embora de novo. E isso se repetiu durante aproximadamente os primeiros 12 anos da vida dele. Ela vinha e ia, despedaçando-Ihe o coração.

Ginny olhou para a porta fechada do estúdio e pensou sobre o garotinho que tinha sido abandonado repetidamente pela mãe.

— Quando Harry tinha 11 ou 12 anos, disse à mãe que ficasse ou fosse embora. Ela teria de escolher. Acho que ele nutria a esperança de que a mãe escolhesse ser parte de sua vida. Em vez disso, ela desapareceu. Ele nunca mais a mencionou. Alguns anos depois, eu soube que ela havia morrido e contei a Harry. Ele disse que não se importava.

Escondendo o sofrimento, pensou Ginny com tristeza. Porque tinha importado. Primeiro a mãe o traíra, depois Cho. Harry aprendera duras lições com as mulheres que deveriam tê-lo amado. Não era de admirar que não se abrisse para ninguém.

— Eu fui duro com ele — admitiu Sirius — Não sei nada sobre como educar uma criança. Levei-o para a academia de ginástica comigo, ensinei-o a lutar boxe. Ele estudou e entrou na faculdade, o que me confundiu. Ganhou bolsa de estudos e tudo mais. — Havia orgulho na voz de Sirius.

— Harry é um homem bom, e muito disso se deve ao senhor — murmurou ela.

— Espero que sim. Você sabe sobre a ex-esposa dele? Ginny assentiu.

— Aquilo foi um desastre. Eu nunca gostei de Cho e fico satisfeito por ela ter ido embora, mas temo que Harrynunca mais se acomode. Ele necessita de uma família. De alguém o esperando voltar para casa.

Não uma mensagem muito sutil, pensou Ginny, desejando que aquilo fosse uma possibilidade.

— Harry foi muito claro — disse ela. — Esse é um relacionamento profissional, nada mais.

— É isso que você quer?

Uma pergunta simples com uma resposta fácil.

— Não sou eu quem tem o poder de decidir.

— Talvez não, mas você pode influenciá-lo.

— O senhor está me dando crédito demais.

— Você ficaria surpresa.

Se aquilo fosse possível, pensou Ginny. Depois de tudo pelo que ele passara, ela não estava certa se Harry algum dia estaria disposto a dar seu coração, e não poderia se contentar com menos.

— Espero que ele encontre alguém — disse Ginny.

— Mesmo se isso significar alguém que não seja você?

— É claro.

Ginny a estudou por um longo momento.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acredito em você. O que me dá esperança de que tudo dê certo. Não desista de meu sobrinho, Ginny. Ele não é fácil, mas é digno de ser conquistado.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, a porta do estúdio se abriu e Harry saiu.

— Você acabou de contar a ela todos os meus segredos? — Harry perguntou para o tio.

— Não, mas fizemos uma boa introdução do assunto. Harry riu.

— Fico satisfeito por ter sido útil. Prontos para assistir ao filme?

— Claro. — Sirius piscou para Ginny. — Enquanto ele brinca com os eletrônicos, deixe-me lhe contar sobre a vez que venci uma luta de um canhoto. Foi em 1972. Miami. Um dia quente...

Harry gemeu, pondo o DVD no aparelho.

— Eu não me importo — disse Ginny honestamente. — Você era o favorito?

Sirius sorriu.

— Querida, eu era praticamente um deus.

-x-

Ginny pôs de lado sua conversa franca com Sirius enquanto seu compromisso com Harry assumia uma posição mais im portante. Na segunda-feira seguinte, ela foi a uma festa numa galeria de arte que estava expondo pinturas modernas que eram completamente confusas. O único pontinho vermelho numa tela inteira branca era o menos estranho dos quadros. Havia uma coleção de pinturas pretas. Somente preto. Aparentemente, elas deveriam representar desolação, e na opinião de Ginny, o artista tinha feito um bom trabalho.

Na quarta-feira à noite, houve um evento beneficente com um leilão de ornamentos pintados por celebridades. Harry comprou uma linda árvore feita por Dolly Parton. Para Sirius, ele alegou, mas Ginny imaginou se ele não nutria uma pequena paixão secreta pela cantora. Essa noite, haveria um jantar no Museu Getty, em Malibu. Harry iria apanhá-la às 5h, o que significava que ela teria de chegar em casa no máxi mo às 4h, a fim de se aprontar. Estava dentro do horário, um sinal positivo. Então ouviu o som abafado que sinalizou outro pneu furado.

— Não! — gritou Ginny, batendo a mão no volante. — Não essa noite. Agora não é um bom momento. — Apesar de não poder pensar quando poderia ser um momento melhor. Estava sempre correndo para algum lugar.

Ela parou no estacionamento de uma loja de conveniências e desceu do carro. O sol estava escaldante. Podia ser dezembro em todos os outros lugares, mas em Los Angeles, parecia agosto.

Ginny rodeou o carro. Como esperado, o pneu direito frontal estava furado. Ela tinha um step e um macaco. Até mesmo sabia trocar um pneu. Assumindo que conseguisse desatarraxar os pinos.

Olhou para seu relógio, gemeu ao ver o horário, então pegou seu celular. De maneira alguma estaria pronta às 5h.

Segundos depois sua ligação foi atendida.

— Linha do sr. Potter.

— Ginny Weasley para Harry.

— É claro, sra. Weasley. Eu vou passar a ligação.

— Outra crise? — perguntou Harry quando atendeu ao telefone.

— Sim, tenho um pneu furado. Eu me atrasarei um pouco. Você quer que eu o encontre lá?

— Você precisa de pneus novos.

Ginny olhou para os pneus carecas e fez uma careta.

— Obviamente. Eu comprarei novos. Estou economizando para isso. Dentro de dois meses, terei o bastante.

— Estamos quase na estação das chuvas. Você precisa deles antes disso.

Provavelmente, mas nenhuma necessidade trazia mais dinheiro a cada mês. Ela esfregou a testa, sentindo a exaustão atingir seus ossos. Tinha ido dormir tarde todas as noites daquela semana e ainda precisava acordar cedo para a escola. Quinze crianças de 5 anos a mantinham correndo o dia inteiro. A última coisa que precisava era de Harry declarando o óbvio.

— Agradeço o conselho — disse ela, tentando não soar tão irritada quanto se sentia. — Ouça, está calor e eu estou cansada. Apenas me diga o que você quer que eu faça.

— Deixe-me comprar pneus novos para você.

— Não. — Ginny suspirou. — Não, obrigada.

— O combinado é que você esteja onde eu digo, quando eu digo. Se pneus novos são requeridos para que isso aconteça, então você terá pneus novos.

— Isso não é parte de nosso acordo — retrucou ela, zangada e triste ao mesmo tempo. — Você não vai me comprar pneus. Não vai me comprar mais nada. O freezer foi demais, e eu já aceitei.

— Por que você está zangada?

— Simplesmente estou. — Ginny queria sair do sol e do ca lor. Queria se aconchegar em algum lugar e dormir por dois dias. No entanto, mais do que qualquer coisa, não queria ser um caso de caridade de Harry Potter.

— Ginny? Fale comigo.

— Eu não tenho nada a dizer. Encontrarei você lá. Sei trocar um pneu. Não vai demorar muito.

Ele ficou em silêncio. A preocupação substituiu a irritação.

— Harry, sinto muito por ter sido agressiva. Eu sei que isso faz parte de nosso acordo. Não estou voltando atrás.

— É isso que você acha? Que depois de todo esse tempo, eu tiraria seu irmão da clínica de reabilitação e o jogaria numa cadeia?

— Não, mas...

— O que significa sim.

— Significa que tenho uma dívida com você. Estou apenas irritada. Está calor, estou cansada. Deixe-me chegar em casa, trocar de roupa e eu me sentirei melhor.

— Não — disse ele. — Vá para casa e fique por lá. Você tem a peça de Natal na escola amanhã à noite. Precisa descansar para o evento.

— Festival de inverno — ela o corrigiu.

— Certo. Porque todos são enganados.

— Exatamente. — O mau humor de Ginny melhorou um pouco. — Eu quero ir à festa.

— Não, você não quer. Vá para casa. Descanse. Sem problemas.

Ela podia tomar um banho de banheira, pensou desejosa. Beber um pouco de vinho.

— Sério?

— Sim. Quanto aos pneus... Ginny gemeu.

— Não me faça bater em você na próxima vez que encontrá-lo. Eu tenho um ótimo golpe.

— Posso imaginar a força de seu golpe. Seria como ser atacado por uma borboleta.

Provavelmente verdade, pensou Ginny.

— Você não vai me comprar pneus.

— E se eu conseguir um desconto para funcionários? Compro muitos pneus para meus caminhões. Tenho um compartimento de serviço na companhia. Se esse estivesse disponível para todos que trabalham aqui, você o usaria?

Ginny supunha que muitos funcionários de Potter Industries apreciariam um desconto tanto quanto ela. Por um bem maior, disse a si mesma.

— Depois que eu vir o anúncio por escrito.

— Você é uma negociadora difícil.

— Eu passo meu dia negociando com crianças de 5 anos. Tenho habilidade.

— Posso ver isso. Tem certeza que quer trocar o pneu? Eu poderia enviar alguém.

— Até que ele chegasse aqui, eu teria terminado. Já fiz isso antes.

— Ligue-me quando chegar em casa, de modo que eu saiba que você está bem.

O pedido a surpreendeu.

— Hmm, claro, eu ligarei.

— Certo. Tchau.

— Tchau. Ginny apertou a tecla "end" para desconectar a ligação, então rodeou o carro para o porta-malas, onde o macaco e o estepe esperavam.

De súbito, o calor não era mais tão forte como antes, e ela não se sentia mais cansada. Harry queria que ela lhe telefonasse para dizer que estava bem. Preocupava-se com ela. Talvez aquilo não fosse muita coisa, mas era tudo que possuía, e iria agarrar isso com ambas as mãos.

* * *

**Bem parece que Sirius já viu que há ali mais sentimentos do que eles realmente mostram, especialmente Harry.**

**Mas já deu para perceber melhor o porquê de Harry ser assim! Primeiro a mãe e depois Cho...ele ficou de coração partido duas vezes e eu acho que ele está com medo...**

**Agora respondendo aos reviews:**

**HGPotter14: **Oi! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Tio Sirius sabe o que diz né! Mais à frente ele volta aparecer :) Obrigado por comentar!

**Clarawirda: **Olá! Fico muito contente por saber que estás a gostar tanto da adaptação! Eu me apaixonei pela história também! A fic está mais ou menos a meio, por isso ainda há muita história! :) Obrigado pela review!

**Debyraah: **Olá!Oh mas eu fico super feliz por você achar que esta é uma fic boa! Mas eu realmente concordo com você acho que boas fics de HP andam cada vez mais raras! Obrigado por comentar :)

**Muito obrigado pelas reviews! Se esse capitulo tiver reviews eu logo posto mais outro :)**

**Beijos :)**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sexta-feira à noite, Ginny verificou se todos os seus alunos estavam com suas pequenas camisas brancas de homens, com as asas de tecido costuradas nas costas. Auréolas de papelão pintado com glitter se equilibravam sobre as cabecinhas das crianças de 5 anos. Depois que todos foram checados, ela tomou um momento para espiar através da extremidade da cortina grossa a fim de ver se Ginny tinha chegado. Algo que vinha fazendo de minuto em minuto desde que chegara.

Ele ainda não estava lá. O que não importava, disse a si mesma. Harry dissera que tentaria ir, o que provavelmente era um jeito educado de falar que não estava interessado. Não era como se eles estivessem namorando de verdade. Que homem solteiro maravilhoso iria querer passar a noite de sexta-feira com um bando de crianças que nem conhecia?

Ginny reprimiu um suspiro enquanto se afastava da cortina. Apenas para colidir com alguma coisa quente e sólida.

Virando-se, viu Harry parado atrás dela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Ginny.

— Você me pediu que viesse.

Ela riu, esperando que não tivesse corado.

— Não, quero dizer, nos bastidores.

— Eu quis vir cumprimentá-la antes que o programa começasse. Uma das mães está guardando um lugar para mim.

Ginny olhou para os ombros largos, para as feições fortes e para o jeito que o corpo másculo preenchia o terno.

— Aposto que ela está.

— O quê?

— Nada. Obrigada por ter vindo. Você não precisava fazer isso.

— Eu queria ver se você continuava furiosa.

— Eu nunca estive furiosa.

O humor brilhou nos olhos acinzentados.

— Agora, você está mentindo sobre isso.

— Não estou. Eu estava irritada. Existe uma diferença.

— Você estava furiosa. Estava praticamente gritando por causa dos pneus. De maneira estridente.

Ele estava brincando, o que Ginny gostou muito. Logo que eles haviam se conhecido, ela nunca teria imaginado que isso fosse possível.

— Eu estava calma e racional — disse ela.

— Você agiu como uma garotinha. Admita.

— Eu poderia bater em você nesse momento.

— Você poderia, e ninguém notaria. Principalmente, não eu. — Harry pegou-lhe o braço e conduziu-a para um canto sombreado. — Aqui. — Ele lhe entregou um pedaço de papel.

Ginny estudou o papel. Era um memorando impresso, detalhando a nova política sobre pneus com descontos.

— Agora, você vai consertar seu maldito carro?

Ela o olhou, sabendo que, enquanto Harry a estava ajudando, também estava ajudando muitas outras pessoas.

— Farei isso — replicou ela, colocando-se na ponta dos pés e beijando-o de leve. — Eu prometo.

Ele passou os braços ao seu redor e puxou-a para mais perto.

— Ótimo. Você é muito chata. Sabia disso, certo? Ginny riu.

— Sim. Você é autocrata. E irritante.

Eles permaneceram abraçados por diversos segundos. Ginny adorava senti-lo junto a si, deleitava-se na força e no calor do corpo másculo. Como sempre, estar perto dele lhe causava uma sensação de segurança.

— Eu preciso voltar para meus alunos — murmurou ela com relutância. — Eles estão usando uma auréola de papelão que não vai sobreviver por muito tempo.

— Tudo bem. Eu a vejo depois da coisa do Natal.

— Festival de inverno.

— Tanto faz. Até mais tarde.

— Sim — concordou Ginny e observou-o se afastar.

Ela soube então que, apesar de conhecê-lo somente por poucas semanas, estava a caminho de se apaixonar por ele. Harry era diferente de todas as pessoas que já conhecera.

Harry tinha prometido não lhe pedir que eles fossem amigos, e Ginny confiava que ele manteria sua palavra. Mas também prometera que quando o feriado no Natal acabasse, o mesmo aconteceria com o relacionamento deles. E ela sabia que ele manteria sua palavra da mesma forma quanto a isso. Desejar mais do que aquilo não alteraria o resultado. Harry lhe dissera uma vez que, em sua vida, alguém sempre ganhava e alguém sempre perdia. Desta vez, Ginny tinha o mau pressentimento de que seria a perdedora.

-x-

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Harry entrou em seu escritório para encontrar um prato de _cookies _sobre sua mesa. Estavam cobertos com um plástico de motivo natalino, e atado, havia um bilhete escrito à mão.

_Caro, sr. Potter,_

_Muito obrigada pelo desconto nos pneus novos anunciado na sexta-feira. Eu sou uma mãe solteira com três filhos e o orçamento é sempre apertado. Venho precisando de pneus novos há um bom tempo e simplesmente não tinha condições de comprá-los. Esse desconto significa dirigir com segurança para minha família._

_Eu sempre gostei de trabalhar para Potter Industries._

_Obrigada por me dar mais um motivo para sentir orgulho do meu local de trabalho._

_Tenha um ótimo Natal e Ano Novo._

_Sinceramente,_

_Natalie Jones_

_Departamento de Contas a Pagar_

Harry não tinha ideia de quem era a mulher ou há quanto tempo ela trabalhava para a companhia. Ele abriu a embalagem dos cookies e provou um. Com pedacinhos de chocolate. Seus favoritos.

Ainda mastigando, ele andou até as janelas que davam vista para o saguão no centro do edifício de seis andares. Podia ver as pessoas chegando para começarem sua semana. Pessoas que ele nunca se importara em conhecer.

Dez anos atrás, teria sido capaz de nomear cada empregado. Costumava trabalhar 24 horas por dia, esforçando-se para tornar a companhia lucrativa, então para fazê-la crescer o mais rapidamente possível. Durante os últimos dez anos, tivera contato com sua equipe de gerência, com sua assistente e com ninguém mais. Não tinha tempo.

Quem eram aquelas pessoas que trabalhavam para ele? Por que elas tinham escolhido essa companhia, e não outra qualquer? Gostavam de seus empregos? Isso até mesmo deveria lhe importar?

Harry olhou de novo para o bilhete e para o prato de _cookies. _Ginny seria um desastre como chefe, doando mais do que a companhia faturava. Mas talvez fosse hora de ele deixar os confins de seu escritório e lembrar-se de como era conhecer seus empregados. Ouvir em vez de comandar. Pedir em vez de exigir. Talvez fosse hora de parar de ser o diretor-executivo mais cruel do país.

Harry nunca realmente gostara das reuniões de diretoria, mas aquela era pior do que o usual. Não porque eles estavam reclamando... Com isso ele podia lidar. Era o jeito que todos lhe sorriam. Sorriam amplamente, na verdade, como se estivessem com orgulho. O que significava aquilo?

— Os dois últimos artigos sobre você foram excelentes — disse seu tio. — Muito positivos.

— Eu só estou fazendo o que nós concordamos em fazer.

— Esse repórter — Um dos membros do quadro de diretores ajustou seus óculos e franziu o cenho para o jornal de negócios — Arthur Skeeter, parece pensar que você teve um despertar. Quem é essa tal de Ginny?

— Ginny Weasley — disse Sirius, antes que Harry pu desse responder. — A mulher com quem Harry está saindo. Os outros membros do quadro de diretores o olharam.

Vocês me aconselharam a procurar uma boa pessoa — Harry os relembrou. — Ela é professora de jardim da infância. Muito bonita.

— Muito bem — elogiou o membro mais velho do quadro. — Você deveria trazê-la aqui, de modo que todos nós possamos conhecê-la.

— Não há necessidade disso — respondeu Harry, pensando que a última coisa que Ginny precisava era de um bando de homens velhos tentando flertar com ela.

— Ginny é especial — anunciou Sirius. — Boa para Harry também.

Harry estreitou os olhos.

— Eu estou saindo com ela durante o período dos feriados natalinos. É um acordo profissional, nada mais. Você me disse para encontrar uma boa mulher e mudar minha imagem. Foi o que eu fiz. Não transforme isso em mais do que é.

— Não me pareceu um arranjo profissional — comentou Sirius.

— As aparências podem ser enganosas.

De maneira alguma, Harry diria ao seu tio ou a qualquer um do quadro de diretores que também considerava Ginny uma mulher especial. Eles não precisavam saber como ela passara a fazer parte de sua vida. O surpreendente era que ele não achava que Ginny estivera sequer tentando. Todavia, independentemente de seus sentimentos por ela, quando os feriados acabassem, o relacionamento deles também acabaria.

Os executivos mudaram para outros assuntos. Quando a reunião terminou, Sirius permaneceu na sala até depois que todos os outros homens saíram.

— Está falando sério sobre terminar seu relacionamento com Ginny? — questionou seu tio. — Eu vi vocês dois juntos, Harry. Você gosta dela. Deveria se casar com ela.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

— Eu já fui casado.

— Com a mulher errada. Eu não sei o que Cho queria, mas não era você ou um casamento de verdade. Ginny é diferente. Ela é o tipo de garota ao lado de quem um homem pode passar o resto da vida.

— Isso vindo de um homem que foi casado cinco vezes? Como você saberia?

— Eu vivi muito mais tempo do que você. Tive experiências, fiz escolhas erradas. Existem poucas coisas mais dolorosas do que saber que você deixou escapar a mulher de seus sonhos. Você sempre foi mais esperto do que eu sobre a maioria dos assuntos. Não seja um idiota agora.

— Obrigado pelo conselho — disse Harry, levantando-se para ir embora.

— Mas você não vai aceitá-lo.

— Eu fiz o que o quadro de diretores pediu. Isso é tudo que você irá conseguir de mim.

Sirius o olhou por um longo momento.

— Nem todos nos abandonam.

Harry não reagiu à declaração, mesmo sabendo que o homem mais velho estava errado. Quase todo mundo que importava ia embora. Ele tinha aprendido isso muito tempo atrás. Era melhor não se importar. Mais seguro.

— Ginny não é do tipo que abandona outros — acrescentou seu tio suavemente. — Veja a vida dela.

— O que você sabe sobre isso?

— O que você me contou. Ela tem primas e uma amiga das primas morando em sua casa. Está ajudando a pagar as faculdades das garotas. Concordou em sair com você para ajudar o irmão depois que ele tentou jogá-la embaixo do ônibus. Ginny não é uma pessoa que desiste facilmente.

Aquilo era verdade, pensou Harry com desconforto. Ginny assumia responsabilidades, agarrando-as com ambas as mãos.

— Isso é diferente — murmurou ele.

— Não é, e você sabe disto. Ginny o assusta muito, porque com ela tudo é possível. Não deixe que o que aconteceu no seu passado arruine seu futuro. Não viva com arrependimentos por tê-la deixado ir embora. Eles irão comê-lo vivo.

— Eu ficarei bem.

— Pode continuar repetindo isso a si mesmo, mas não será verdade. Você nunca teve medo de nada, exceto de arriscar seu coração. Ginny é a pessoa mais estável que você poderá encontrar.

Harry pegou-se querendo ouvir, o que só levaria a problemas.

— Ginny entrou nesse acordo para salvar o irmão. Não tem nada a ver com gostar de mim.

— Talvez não tivesse no começo, mas tem agora. Apenas preste atenção. Todos os sinais estão aí. Ela está se apaixonando por você. Talvez já esteja apaixonada. Chances como essa não acontecem com frequência. Acredite em mim, você não vai querer perder essa.

Sirius saiu da sala de reuniões. Harry ficou parado ali, sozinho, imaginando se seu tio estava falando a verdade. Ele se arrependeria de deixar Ginny partir? Com o tempo, descobriria. Seu tio também estava certo ao dizer que Ginny o assustava. Havia possibilidades com ela. Grandes possibilidades.

Mas ele já havia entregado seu coração para alguém. Já acreditara em "felizes para sempre" e aprendera uma dura lição. Amor era uma ilusão, uma palavra que as mulheres usavam para enganar os homens.

Talvez Ginny fosse diferente, mas Harry não sabia se estava disposto a correr o risco.

Apesar de três noites até tarde no escritório, dormindo o mínimo possível e trabalhando até a exaustão, Harry ainda não conseguia tirar as palavras de seu tio da cabeça. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Ginny.

Arriscar violava tudo que ele conhecia como verdade, entretanto... A ideia era tentadora. Essa era a única explicação possível para estar num shopping center, a menos de uma semana antes do Natal, enfrentando as multidões e procurando presentes para as primas de Ginny e para Angelina.

Devia ter pedido que sua assistente comprasse alguma coisa on-line, disse a si mesmo, quando outro comprador pisou na sua frente sem olhar. O que ele sabia sobre gostos e necessidades de garotas universitárias? Estava prestes a sair da loja de departamentos quando leu uma placa que proclamava que todas as mulheres adoravam cashmere.

Havia um mostruário de blusas em diversas cores. Uma vendedora bem-vestida se aproximou e sorriu.

— Está procurando alguma coisa para sua esposa ou namorada?

— Para as primas dela — replicou Harry. — E para uma amiga. Elas estão na faculdade. Cashmere é um bom presente?

— Sempre. Por acaso, você não sabe os tamanhos, sabe? Ele deu de ombros, então apontou para uma jovem mãe passando.

— Mais ou menos assim.

— Entendi. Você quer escolher as cores?

— Não.

— Devo embrulhar para presente?

— Seria ótimo — disse ele.

— Dê-me 15 minutos e estará tudo pronto. Há um café-bar perto dos sapatos, se você quiser se afastar da multidão.

Harry assentiu e andou na direção do café, apenas para ser parado por um mostruário de árvores de Natal. Havia uma pequena, talvez com sessenta centímetros, coberta com luzinhas brancas piscando e enfeites em miniaturas. A árvore que chamou sua atenção era branca e dourada, e decorada com dúzias de anjos.

Eles eram todos loiros e inocentes, com olhos grandes. Por alguma razão, faziam com que ele se lembrasse de Ginny. Harry pegou na árvore e levou para a caixa registadora.

* * *

**Olá! Olha eu devo dizer que este é dos meus capítulo favoritos! Harry, mesmo sem se dar conta, está mudando! E Sirius já topou tudo!**

**Muito Obrigado pela review Hanna! Fico contente que está a gostar :)**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Meninas esse é um capitulo muito muito quente!**

**Resposta aos reviews lá embaixo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Ginny olhou ansiosamente para a caixa de bombons ao seu lado. Apesar de sua parada súbita e inesperada na mudança do sinal, a caixa permaneceu firmemente sobre o banco de passageiro do seu carro. Em geral, ela era uma motorista cuidadosa, que antecipava paradas, mas essa noite estava nervosa. Provavelmente porque Harry a perturbara até a alma convidando-a para ir à casa dele.

Eles estavam numa trégua, quatro dias seguidos sem festas, um pouco antes que a loucura dos eventos de última hora começassem. A partir de quinta-feira, haveria uma festa todas as noites até a véspera de Natal. Logo que ela vira a agenda das festas, tinha ficado empolgada com o intervalo, mas agora, encontrava-se sentindo falta da presença de Harry. Os quatro dias, e noites, haviam parecido infinitos.

E então ele telefonara convidando-a para ir à sua casa.

Por quê? Ginny gostaria que fosse porque Harry estava sentindo sua falta também, mas não podia ter certeza. Não havia motivos para pensar que alguma coisa mudara no relacionamento deles... Pelo menos não da parte de Harry. Ela estava em grande perigo de apaixonar-se loucamente, o que, se refletisse nas coisas desde o começo, não era surpreendente. Um homem bonito, inteligente e divertido surgindo de repente em sua vida. O que havia nisso para não gostar?

Ela meneou a cabeça. Não. Teria de ser sensata. Apaixonar-se poderia ser inevitável, mas não ia se permitir ser devastada por seus sentimentos. Quando aquilo acabasse, talvez orgulho fosse a única coisa que lhe restasse. Precisava se lembrar disso.

Ginny estacionou na vaga de convidados, então pegou o elevador para a cobertura dele. Harry abriu a porta imedia tamente.

— Obrigado por ter vindo — disse ele, os olhos acinzentados escuros com tanto desejo que fez as pernas dela tremerem.

— Obrigada por me convidar. — Ginny estendeu a caixa de bombons. — Fui eu que fiz. Não sei se você gosta de chocolate. Se não gostar, pode levar para o escritório ou...

Em vez de pegar o doce, Harry segurou-lhe a cintura e puxou-a para dentro. No segundo que a porta se fechou, ele a envolveu nos braços e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

O mundo de Ginny começou a girar. Só havia o calor e o homem, e como ela se sentia pressionada contra a força dele. Harry já estava excitado, a ereção flexionando-se contra sua barriga. Ela conseguiu colocar a caixa de bombons sobre uma mesa perto da porta, derrubar a bolsa no chão, antes de abraçá-lo com ambas as mãos.

Ginny abriu os lábios e aprofundou o beijo. As línguas deles dançaram, tocando, traçando, desempenhando um jogo erótico. Ele se inclinou sobre ela de leve, depois endireitou o corpo, tirando-lhe os pés do chão.

Instintivamente, Ginny envolveu as pernas ao redor do quadril dele. Apesar de estar erguida no ar, sentia-se segura. Harry jamais a derrubaria. Ele a carregou para o quarto, então lentamente abaixou-a para o tapete. Quando seus pés tocaram o solo, ele se afastou, segurou-lhe os ombros e virou-a de frente para o quarto.

Sobre a penteadeira havia uma pequena árvore de Natal. Luzes brancas piscavam, a única fonte de iluminação no quarto enorme. Ela podia ver anjinhos ornando cada galho.

Um nó se formou em sua garganta.

— Pensei que você não quisesse uma árvore — sussurrou ela.

— Eu a vi e pensei em você.

As palavras, sussurradas no seu ouvido, levaram lágrimas aos olhos de Ginny. Dizendo a si mesma que Harry não apreciaria uma demonstração infantil de emoção, ela fez o possível para reprimi-las. Ele a abraçou, puxando-a para mais perto. Ginny girou no abraço e fitou-lhe os olhos acinzentados.

Emoções a percorreram. Não apenas desejo, mas amor. Não havia como escapar da verdade. Ela amava Harry com todo seu coração. Independentemente do que acontecesse, de como aquilo terminasse, amava-o.

O sentimento era diferente, mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que Ginny já experimentara. Superar o que sentia por ele exigiria muito tempo e esforço, porque, por mais que quisesse acreditar que tudo ia dar certo, tentou ser realista. Ela e Harry? Em que planeta?

Mas por enquanto havia a noite e o homem, e Ginny estava determinada a obter o máximo possível de ambos. Inclinou-se contra ele, reivindicando-o com um beijo.. Não podia lhe contar como se sentia, mas poderia mostrar-lhe, pensou enquanto traçava os braços poderosos.

Ela ergueu a bainha do suéter de Harry e deslizou os dedos ao longo do peito largo. Ele entendeu a dica e removeu a blusa, então a jogou de lado. Ginny pressionou os lábios no peito sólido, provando o gosto da pele quente.

Por um segundo, ele permaneceu passivo, aceitando as carícias. Então, segurou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e a beijou.

Mesmo enquanto eles se abraçavam e se tocavam, Harry estava andando em direção à cama. Quando a parte traseira das pernas de Ginny tocou o colchão, ele parou. Afastou-se o bastante para lhe remover a saia de tricô. Ela tirou os sapatos. Então, os dois estavam tombando sobre a cama, lado a lado.

Enquanto se beijavam, ela tentou alcançar o fecho de seu sutiã. Queria sentir seus seios nus contra o peito quente. Ele afastou-lhe as mãos e abriu o sutiã num movimento hábil. A peça coberta de renda voou longe.

O jeans de Ginny se seguiu, assim como o de Harry. Ela mal teve tempo de notar que a cueca também havia desaparecido, antes que ele colocasse uma mão sobre sua barriga.

Por cima ou por baixo, pensou Ginny, rolando sobre as costas. Tanto fazia. Após outro momento de hesitação, os dedos másculos deslizaram para baixo. Quando ele alcançou a barreira da calcinha, segurou o elástico e removeu-a. As mãos grandes e fortes fizeram a viagem de volta lentamente, massageando-a no caminho, provocando o interior de seus joelhos, antes de trilhar suas coxas. Harry se aproximou cada vez mais da terra prometida, mas não tocou o ponto mais sensível de Ginny. Ela prendeu a respiração, querendo, desesperada, disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para que ele a tocasse lá. Enquanto beijava seus seios, ele roçava os dedos contra o interior de suas coxas, então ao longo de sua barriga, fazendo-a se contorcer em antecipação.

Finalmente, muito devagar, Harry deslizou a mão para sua parte húmida. Tocou o pequeno centro do prazer. Um tremor a percorreu. Com gentileza no começo, nunca pressio nando demais ou indo muito rápido, ele começou a circular seu clitóris. Acelerou o ritmo aos poucos, enquanto Ginny girava o quadril, respondendo às sensações. Os músculos dela se tornaram tensos. Não havia nada, exceto os movimentos e como ele a fazia sentir. Cada vez mais perto. Até que cair era inevitável.

Ginny ficou suspensa no ar por um breve momento. Um prazer intenso a envolveu, então estava caindo. Atingiu o clímax repetidas vezes, tremendo e gemendo. Harry continuou tocando-a, de maneira leve e suave, ajudando-a na liberação.

Quando ela abriu os olhos ele a estava observando. Os olhos acinzentados pareciam ver através de sua alma. Ginny sorriu, então o beijou.

— Obrigada. Isso foi... bom.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Bom? Ela riu.

— Muito bom. Extremamente bom.

— Você está esmagando meu ego.

Harry colocou a mão entre os dois e acariciou-lhe a ereção.

— Seu ego parece estar indo muito bem. Devemos tirar vantagem disso.

— Se você insiste.

— Eu insisto.

Em questão de segundos, ele vestiu um preservativo e esta va se aninhando entre suas coxas. Ela mudou de posição para recebê-lo.

Harry a preencheu com uma investida longa e firme. Ginny sentiu-se estendendo enquanto ele a penetrava. A sensação era deliciosa. O prazer enrijeceu as feições dele. Os olhos acinzentados estavam fechados.

Ginny também fechou os seus, apreciando a cavalgada... Focando-se nele e no que Harry estava sentindo. Estava tão ciente dos movimentos dele que no começo nem notou a pressão em seu interior. A dor pulsante, o instinto de mover-se contra ele, aumentou a fricção. O desejo recomeçou devagar, então se tornou mais e mais frenético. Ela pegou-se agarrando os ombros largos, querendo mais rapidez, maior profundidade.

Então abriu os olhos e encontrou Harry observando-a. Ela não conseguia se controlar. Aquilo não era sexo tranquilo, quase tedioso. Era um desejo frenético e desesperado. Ginny segurou-lhe os braços, movendo o quadril ao ritmo de cada investida. Abriu a boca para respirar fundo e descobriu-se ofegando. Seu corpo não parecia lhe pertencer. Havia uma força impulsora que ela não entendia e não conseguia controlar.

Seu clímax a pegou de surpresa. Num segundo, estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, e no próximo estava perdida numa liberação tão poderosa que a fez arquear as costas e gritar de um jeito que nunca gritara antes. Seus músculos se comprimiram, então Harry gemeu e estremeceu. Eles atingiram o orgasmo juntos, numa trança de desejo e prazer.

Depois que o ato de amor tinha sido finalizado, Ginny soube que nada seria igual novamente. Ela nunca seria a mesma. Talvez não fosse capaz de conquistar o coração de Harry, porém jamais se contentaria com menos do que amar alguém com todo seu coração. Era isso que estivera faltando antes, pensou, abençoadamente exausta: Amor e paixão verdadeiros. Uma combinação explosiva.

* * *

**Bem esse capitulo foi só amor! Hoje ainda devo postar outro, se tiver reviews!**

**Gabriela Fogliato: **Muito obrigado pela review e por estar acompanhando! Harry está melhor mas vamos ver como ele vai se comportar! Eu tenho a mesma opinião que você!Eu sou muito mais leitora do que autora, sigo muitas fics e também fico muito triste por ver que há autores que esquecem as fics...pretendo terminar de postar essa adaptação ainda esta semana!

**HGPotter14:** Obrigado por comentar! Ainda bem que adorou o capitulo! É dos meus preferidos :)

**Beijos a todas e muito obrigado pelas reviews! Se tiver pelo menos um review ainda venho postar hoje novamente :)**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Mais tarde, quando Ginny estava deitada ao lado dele, a cabeça no ombro largo, o braço de Harry ao seu redor, ela fechou os olhos. Precisava lembrar-se de tudo sobre aquele momento, de tudo que tinha acontecido. De modo que, no futuro, pudesse reviver cada segundo em detalhes.

— Adormecendo? — perguntou ele em tom de voz provocante.

— Não. Apreciando o aconchego. Fazer amor com você é muito incrível.

— Obrigado. Incrível é bem melhor do que bom.

Ginny sorriu, abriu os olhos, então mudou de posição, de modo que seu queixo descansasse no peito dele, e ela pudesse ver-lhe os olhos.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Os outros homens com quem estive, somente dois, não eram como você. Ou talvez fos se eu. Mas nunca senti... — Ela suspirou. — Não senti a mesma excitação.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Por que não? Não me entenda mal, Ginny, mas você é fácil.

Ela sentou-se, puxando o lençol consigo, de modo que ficasse coberta. Estivera pensando em amor e romance, e ele a considerava fácil?

Harry se sentou também, então ergueu ambas as mãos.

— Eu retiro o que falei. Devia ter dito responsiva. Estive com mulheres que têm dificuldade em atingir o clímax. Você não é uma delas. — Ele sorriu. — Isso é uma coisa boa. Esse seu tipo de resposta é o melhor tipo de reforço positivo.

— Oh, certo.

— Não foi assim com os outros sujeitos?

— Não. Sexo era... pouco interessante. — E ela não estivera verdadeiramente apaixonada antes. Estava agora.

— Sem fogos de artifício? — perguntou ele.

— Nem mesmo uma fagulha. Eu gostava, mas nunca atingi o clímax. — Agora o clímax era perfeitamente claro. E sua parte favorita.

Harry mudou o travesseiro para trás de suas costas, então, recostou-se contra a cabeceira da cama.

— Conte-me sobre esses homens.

— Não há muito a dizer. Eu conheci Dean na faculdade. Ele estava estudando engenharia. Não tenho certeza se ele estivera com alguém antes. Eu, com certeza, nunca. Nós descobrimos as coisas juntos.

— Ou não descobriram — disse Harry. — Se vocês não estavam felizes.

— Eu estava feliz. — Ginny não soubera que existia mais. Nem fisicamente nem emocionalmente.

— Satisfeita, então.

— Eu não sabia o que esperar. Ele era engraçado e inteligente, e nós nos divertíamos. Achei que estivesse tudo bem.

Ela e Dean haviam ficado juntos quase três anos. Ginny pensara que o amava, e presumira que ele se sentia da mesma maneira.

— No começo do nosso último ano, ele terminou tudo — admitiu ela. — Disse que tinha conhecido outra pessoa. Que não queria me magoar, mas que encontrara a mulher de sua vida. Mas que ele e eu deveríamos ser amigos. — Ginny torceu o nariz. — Eu não aceitei a oferta.

— Movimento inteligente. E o sujeito número dois?

Deveria ter havido mais homens? Dois era um número muito pequeno? Harry provavelmente tivera dúzias de mulheres antes e depois de Cho.

— Michael. — murmurou ela com um suspiro. — Ele era o diretor-assistente em minha escola. Eu o conheci no primeiro dia. Saímos imediatamente. Foi tudo tão fácil.

Harry percebeu que havia cometido um erro enorme perguntando sobre a vida amorosa de Ginny. Embora quisesse as informações, não gostava de ouvir sobre ela com outros homens. O fato de que os relacionamentos tinham acabado mal não alterava seu senso de irritação.

Ele queria encontrar Dean e Michael e socar ambos. Como qualquer um deles ousara magoar Ginny? Não que Harry a quisesse com nenhum deles agora. Queria-a para si mesmo.

Até que os feriados acabassem, lembrou a si mesmo. Nada mais.

— Ele também era engraçado e inteligente. Adorava crianças. — Ginny meneou a cabeça. — Eu não sei. Era como se nós estivéssemos destinados a ficar juntos. Tudo se encaixava. Não havia complicações. Começamos a falar sobre casamento no nosso quinto encontro.

Um grande desconforto se instalou no estômago de Harry. Ele ignorou a sensação.

— O que aconteceu?

— Enquanto eu estava sonhando com um casamento em junho, Michael. recebeu uma oferta de emprego numa escola em Baltimore. Queria que eu fosse com ele. Luna e Mione estavam no último ano do ensino médio e morando comigo. Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-las. Então, ele foi sem mim. Nós concordamos em namorar a longa distância, nos vendo uma vez por mês.

— Você sentia saudade dele? — perguntou Harry.

— É claro. — Ela mudou de lugar, de modo que se sentasse ao lado dele, então inclinou a cabeça contra o ombro largo. — Eu pensei que estivesse tudo bem. No fim de semana do Memorial Day, Michael me disse que, embora não existisse outra pessoa, ele não estava mais interessado em me namorar. O tempo de separação tinha lhe mostrado que não gostava tanto de mim quanto pensara. Mas gostaria muito que nós fôssemos amigos. — Ginny respirou fundo. — Eu nunca entendi o que deu errado.

Harry teve a impressão que o que Ginny queria dizer realmente era o que ela fizera de errado. Mas como fazê-la entender que não tinha culpa de nada daquilo? Encontrara dois homens estúpidos. Isso acontecia.

— Melhor descobrir isso antes que você estivesse morando com ele do que depois.

Ginny o fitou, os olhos azuis arregalados de choque.

— Eu não viveria com ele antes que nos casássemos. Ele reprimiu um sorriso.

— Mas você dormiu com ele.

— Isso é diferente. É privado. Arranjos de moradia geralmente não são. Eu sou professora. Que impressão meus alunos teriam se eu morasse com um homem sem ser casada com ele? Que impressão isso daria às minhas primas e a Angelina? Crianças não aprendem a partir do que falamos, mas sim pelas nossas ações.

Menos de dez minutos atrás, ela estivera gritando na cama dele. Ginny era intrigante. Harry podia passar a vida inteira e ainda não saber tudo sobre ela.

— Você não está desistindo de encontrar o homem da sua vida, está? — perguntou ele.

— Não. Eu o encontrarei. — Ginny inclinou-se contra o ombro dele novamente. — Quero me casar e ter uma família. Quero envelhecer ao lado de meu marido. Quero que sejamos amigos e amantes. Quero cuidar dele e que ele cuide de mim. Tudo isso é muito tradicional para você, certo?

— Eu sei o quanto você aprecia suas tradições.

— Você não acredita nelas — disse Ginny.

— Eu comprei uma árvore de Natal. Isso é tradicional.

— Pelo menos é um começo.

Ele sentia que ela precisava de mais... Precisava que ele fizesse algum tipo de promessa. Mas Harry não podia. Tinha tentado isso uma vez... Confiar em uma mulher com todo seu coração.

Ginny não podia ser mais diferente de sua ex-esposa. Se ele tivesse conhecido Ginny primeiro... Mas não fora assim. E ser o que ela necessitava, o que merecia, era impossível. Esperava que ela entendesse isso. Nada sobre o acordo entre os dois havia mudado. Quando acabasse, Harry iria embora... E não ofereceria para que eles fossem apenas amigos.

-x-

— Por que você está andando assim? — perguntou Harry.

— Relaxe.

— Eu não posso — sussurrou Ginny, tentando parecer casual, mas mal conseguindo respirar.

Não era o vestido de noite que estava restringindo sua respiração, ou os saltos altíssimos que alteravam seu modo de andar. Em vez disso, era o peso do colar e dos brincos. Não o peso físico, mas o valor das jóias.

Ela tocou o grande pendente de diamante a diversos centímetros abaixo de seu pescoço. Não sabia muito sobre jóias sofisticadas, mas aquela era a maior pedra que já tinha visto. Havia diamantes menores ao longo da corrente de platina presa ao redor de seu pescoço. Brincos combinando balançavam de suas orelhas, livres dos cabelos que estavam penteados para cima.

O conjunto de jóias tinha sido entregue por um guarda musculoso que fizera Harry assinar diversos documentos com aparência oficial antes de lhe entregar as caixas de veludo con tendo os tesouros.

— Você tem seguro dessas jóias, certo? — perguntou Ginny baixinho. — Caso alguém me ataque ou o fecho quebre.

Harry suspirou.

— Eu arranjei as jóias porque pensei que você fosse gostar. Não queria vê-la nervosa.

Provavelmente verdade, pensou ela. Um gesto doce, e um que ela realmente apreciava. Ou apreciaria, assim que superasse as ondas de náusea que a assolavam.

— Diga-me que elas não valem um milhão de dólares e eu relaxarei.

Ele piscou.

— Elas não valem um milhão de dólares.

Aquilo era fácil demais.

— Você está mentindo.

— Eu? Como pode dizer isso?

Era melhor não saber, Ginny disse a si mesma enquanto eles entravam no elegante salão de bailes. Tudo bem. Ela usaria as jóias emprestadas e ficaria excitada que a intenção de Harry havia sido deixá-la feliz. Ele era doce e tinha consideração. Uma vez que a náusea passasse, ela sentiria apenas o tremor interno.

A festa era grande, com pelo menos duzentas pessoas circulando e conversando. Como regra, Ginny não bebia em festas, mas talvez tomasse uma taça de vinho. Com tanta gente ao redor, ninguém teria conversas sérias, e não seria esperado que Ginny fizesse muito mais do que sorrir e assentir. O que significava que suas chances de se atrapalhar eram muito menores.

Além disso, um pouco de vinho tornaria a idéia de usar todos aqueles diamantes mais divertida do que assustadora.

Enquanto eles se moviam através da multidão, Harry a manteve perto. Segurou-lhe a mão na sua, guiando-os através da confusão na entrada. Ginny viu uma área aberta à sua esquerda.

— Há dança — disse ela.

— Eu pensei que dançar comigo a deixasse nervosa.

— Não mais.

Os olhos deles se encontraram e se sustentaram. Ela não sabia o que Harry estava pensando, mas estava se recordando da última vez que eles tinham feito amor. Quando ele a fizera sentir coisas que Ginny não soubera ser possível, e ela aceitara o fato de que estava apaixonada por ele. Sem talvez, sem quase. Total e completamente apaixonada por Harry.

Fogo brilhava nos olhos dele. Ginny sentiu um calor responsivo em sua barriga.

— Nós não precisamos ficar muito tempo — disse ele.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou ela, o tom de voz provocativo. — Eu pensei que fôssemos ficar aqui pelo menos três ou quatro horas.

Harry a puxou para mais perto.

— Quinze minutos, no máximo. Ou podemos arranjar um quarto no hotel. As suítes têm banheiras de hidromassagem.

— E como você sabe disso? — questionou ela.

— Harry?

A pessoa falando o nome dele tinha uma voz baixa e sexy... O tipo de voz que pertencia ao rádio. Ginny virou-se e viu uma mulher incrivelmente alta e linda num vestido preto sexy, parada ao lado deles. A mulher sorriu calorosamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando com deleite.

— Eu estava esperando encontrá-lo aqui — murmurou ela com voz rouca. — Senti tanta saudade sua.

Harry enrijeceu. Ginny sentiu a tensão preencher o corpo másculo quando ele se virou na direção da mulher.

— Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? O sorriso nunca desapareceu.

— Eu vim para ver você, Harry. — A mulher olhou para Ginny. — Não vai me apresentar sua amiga?

Ele hesitou, então liberou a mão de Ginny.

— Ginny, esta é Cho. Minha ex-esposa.

* * *

**Ginny completamente apaixonada e Cho apareceu! E agora? Será que ela vai se intrometer?! **

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Kakau: **Obrigado por comentar e ficou contente que esteja gostando! Espero que goste deste capitulo!

**Thai: **Harry é sempre irresistível embora esse seja um pouco teimoso! Obrigado por comentar!

**Aishiteru naru: **Fico contente que gostou! Obrigado pela review!

**Luana Mesquita: **Oh querida fico feliz por saber que está adorando! Também me apaixonei por essa história :)

**HGPotter14: **Ginny realmente está completamente apaixonada e agora Cho também apareceu...vamos ver como serão as coisas!

**Obrigado pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz! Avisando que pretendo terminar a fic ainda esta semana e faltam mais 4 capítulos!**

**Beijos :)**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Depois de convencer Ginny a lhe dar alguns minutos, Harry estava parado num canto privado longe do salão de bailes principal, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando a mulher com quem um dia quisera passar o resto de sua vida. Cho estava completamente imóvel, olhando-o, um sorriso curvado nos lábios.

— Você parece bem — disse ela. — O tempo é tão traiçoeiro... Sempre mais gentil com os homens do que com as mulheres.

— Por que você está aqui? — perguntou ele, sem rodeios. — E poupe-me dessa conversa fiada. O sorriso se ampliou.

— Não existe ninguém como você, Harry. Meu erro foi pensar que eu poderia substituí-lo.

— Você quer dizer que queria se dar melhor? Esse era o ponto principal, não era? Progredir na cadeia alimentar.

— Bem, suponho que sim. Eu me casei de novo, se é isso que você está perguntando. Cedric era charmoso, fácil de conviver. — Cho torceu o nariz. — Chato. Achei que ser rica fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Pensei que dinheiro me daria poder e sensação de segurança. Eu estava errada.

— Obrigado pela atualização — disse ele. — Eu preciso voltar para a festa.

— Espere, Harry. Você não está nem um pouquinho feliz em me ver?

Harry estudou-lhe os olhos sedutores, então baixou seu olhar para a boca carnuda que costumava excitá-lo com muita rapidez.

Logo que Cho o abandonara, ele tinha ficado arrasado. Recolhera-se em raiva, jurando vingança. Havia entendido a fúria primitiva de um homem querendo trancar a mulher que amava. Mantê-la afastada do resto do mundo. Quando a raiva parará de consumi-lo com tanta força, humilhação se juntara à raiva. O conhecimento de que ela o traíra, de que ele fora um tolo, mantivera-o acordado durante noites e noites.

Harry a amara. Cho lhe prometera tudo que ele sempre quisera, fazendo-a acreditar nela. Que o amaria para sempre, que eles sempre estariam juntos. Que ele era o homem de sua vida.

Com o passar do tempo, Harry aceitara que aquele tinha sido um meio para atingir um fim. Olhara para o relacionamento passado deles, vendo-a pelo que ela era. A raiva desaparecera, as feridas haviam sido cicatrizadas. Alguns dias depois que ela partira, o seu tio Sirius lhe dissera que o oposto de amor não era ódio... e, sim, indiferença. Agora, olhando para a mulher que fora sua esposa um dia, ele sabia que isso era verdade.

— Você não significa o bastante para que eu sinta qualquer emoção em relação ao assunto — disse ele.

— Uau. Isso é que é honestidade. Então, você não sentiu nem um pouco a minha falta?

Harry pensou sobre aquelas longas noites em claro, quando ficara olhando para o teto. Teria vendido sua alma pelo retorno de Cho. Ainda bem que o demônio estivera ocupado negociando com outras pessoas na época.

— Eu amei você — disse ele. — A sua partida me machucou terrivelmente. E daí? Isso foi três anos atrás, Cho. Eu superei.

— Eu gostaria que pudesse dizer o mesmo, mas não posso. Eu sei que errei e que terei de reconquistar sua confiança. Por isso estou aqui. Eu ainda o amo, Harry. Nunca deixei de amá-lo. Quero que nós tenhamos uma segunda chance.

Harry ouviu as palavras, deixou que seu corpo as absorvesse, então esperou. Havia alguma parte sua interessada? Alguma fibra ou célula de seu ser ansiava por estar com ela novamente? As velhas cicatrizes ainda estavam sensíveis?

Não, pensou com alívio. Não havia nada. Nenhum desejo ou curiosidade. Cho não passava de alguém que ele costumava conhecer.

Harry começou a andar em direção à porta.

— Lamento. Eu não estou interessado.

-x-

Ginny estava sentada no carro ao lado de Harry. Depois que ele tinha saído com Cho, ela circulara o salão de bailes, sorrindo para todos. Ele retornara para seu lado aproximadamente dez minutos depois, dizendo que eles deveriam ir embora.

Lá se ia a esperança de uma noite romântica num quarto de hotel, pensou Ginny com tristeza.

Harry não tinha falado enquanto eles esperavam que o manobrista levasse o carro. Agora, ciente de que ele dirigia para sua casa em vez de para a dele, Ginny resignou-se a um final breve para a noite deles. Se as garotas estivessem em casa, convidá-lo para entrar não lhes daria tempo a sós. Ela cuidadosamente removeu os brincos, depois o colar e devolveu ambos para ele.

— Obrigada por ter me deixado usar as jóias essa noite. Ele as pegou e guardou-as no bolso de seu paletó.

— Não tem de quê. Desculpe por não termos ficado mais tempo. Depois que Cho apareceu... — Ele apertou as mãos ao redor do volante. — Ela voltou para causar problemas.

O que Ginny realmente queria perguntar era: "O que ela falou?", mas sem coragem, murmurou:

— Como você sabe?

— Ela está respirando. Eu não sei que tipo de cena Cho faria. Ir embora da festa pareceu mais fácil. Eu não quero envolver você em nenhum tipo de confusão.

— Eu aprecio isso. — Ela pigarreou. — Deve ter sido um choque, vê-la depois de todo esse tempo. Quanto tempo? Três anos?

Harry assentiu.

— Eu poderia ter ficado muito mais tempo sem ter de lidar com ela novamente.

— Você terá de continuar lidando com ela?

— Espero que não, mas não tenho tanta sorte. Cho quer alguma coisa, e não vai parar até que esgote todas as tentativas para conseguir.

Queria alguma coisa? Seria dinheiro... ou Cho queria Harry de volta? Ginny disse a si mesma que deveria se sentir feliz se fosse isso que estivesse acontecendo. Um casamento resgatado era algo bom. Assumindo que Cho fosse sincera.

Ginny tentou se convencer de que era madura o bastante, e estava apaixonada o bastante para querer o que fosse melhor para Harry. A dor em seu peito e a vontade de chorar tinham de ser irrelevantes ao fato.

Harry parou o carro na frente de sua pequena casa.

— A festa de amanhã será mais fácil. É um evento menor, mais tranquilo. Eu apanho você às 6h30.

Ele mal a olhou enquanto falava, fazendo-a perceber que nem mesmo iria lhe dar um beijo de boa-noite. Contendo a mágoa, Ginny forçou-se a sorrir quando desceu do carro.

— Boa noite, Harry. Até amanhã.

— Boa noite.

Ela mal teve tempo de fechar a porta de passageiro antes que ele ligasse o motor e saísse dirigindo. Ginny permaneceu na calçada, observando o veículo desaparecer.

Dizer a si mesma que Harry não tinha violado as regras não tomou respirar menos doloroso. E imaginar se ele ia retomar à festa para estar com Cho apenas a fez desejar voltar algumas horas no tempo e impedir a outra mulher de falar com Harry, em primeiro lugar. Não que seria capaz de mudar o passado que os dois haviam compartilhado. Um passado que muito provavelmente teria grande impacto em seu presente.

-x-

— Certo, então possuir um banco é ainda melhor do que pensei — disse Ginny na noite seguinte quando Harry parou o carro atrás de um Rolls-Royce, na frente de uma imensa propriedade em Beverly Hills. — Banqueiros não tiveram muita sorte financeira no último ano ou coisa assim?

— Nem todos.

Fazia quase 24 horas desde que Harry a tinha deixado em casa na noite anterior. Ginny passara vinte delas tentando se convencer de que mesmo que não estivesse bem, poderia fingir. Atuar podia não ser o seu maior dom, mas se esforçaria para fazer isso da melhor forma possível. O comportamento de Harry estava normal desde que ele a apanhara, então talvez a noite anterior não tivesse passado de um sonho ruim, alguma coisa que desapareceria na luz do dia.

Quando ela desceu do carro, olhou para a mansão brilhante de três andares. Era enorme, com luzes em todos os lugares, um caminho longo e largo para a porta, e uma fonte impressionan temente grande.

— Quanta riqueza — comentou Ginny quando Harry moveu-se para seu lado. — Parece divertido.

— Os impostos a matariam — disse ele com um sorriso, então, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a boca.

— Somente pagar pelas lâmpadas me faria chorar. — Ginny se inclinou contra ele e riu. — Você acha que eles aceitam pensionistas? Quero dizer, um quarto nesse lugar deve ser maior do que minha casa inteira.

— Quer que eu consiga uma ficha para você preencher?

— Se eles tiverem uma disponível.

Ele pôs um braço ao seu redor e eles andaram em direção à porta da frente. Um mordomo uniformizado os deixou entrar, antes de conduzi-los para uma sala de estar gigantesca com um fogo crepitando na lareira. Sofás e poltronas de aparência con fortável preenchiam o espaço do tamanho de um campo de fu tebol. À esquerda, estava o bar. Na frente deles, havia quatro conjuntos de portas francesas que levavam a um imenso pátio.

— Há um bufê leve do lado de fora — o mordomo os informou. — A área é aquecida e muito confortável.

Harry agradeceu o homem. Ginny esperou até que ele saísse antes de sussurrar:

— Então, eles são a razão pela qual Los Angeles é sempre quente no inverno. Estão aquecendo lugares ao ar livre. Interessante.

Harry riu e puxou-a para mais perto. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor dele, sentindo a vibração do som. Então a vibração parou e ele ficou tenso. Ginny sentiu cada músculo, ouviu a súbita aceleração na respiração e soube, sem se virar, que outra pessoa tinha entrado na festa.

— Harry — murmurou ela.

Ele tocou-lhe o rosto e fitou-lhe os olhos.

— Não importa.

Mas Ginny tinha a impressão que importava muito. Muito mais do que qualquer um deles queria admitir. Ela deu um passo atrás e virou-se. Cho estava parada à entrada da linda casa, os olhos fixos em Harry, contudo, ela não fez nada além de cumprimentá-lo com um gesto de cabeça antes de entrar na festa.

— Você vai ficar bem? — perguntou ele, pondo uma mão nas costas de Ginny e conduzindo-a para o lado de fora.

— Eu estou bem — mentiu ela.

O que mais poderia dizer? Que Cho a apavorava? Que ela acreditava que Harry ainda era apaixonado pela ex-esposa? Que sempre soubera que ela não tinha uma chance com o chefe de Charlie, mas que havia se permitido ter esperança, e que tudo ia acabar mal?

Tudo que podia fazer era rezar para que Harry se lembrasse de não lhe dizer que queria ser seu amigo. Era isso que ela havia pedido, e Harry era o tipo de homem que se esquecia de suas promessas.

Talvez o problema não fosse Cho, pensou Ginny quan do eles saíram ao ar livre. Talvez fosse ela. Talvez devesse aprender a pedir por mais.

O tempo parecia se arrastar. Ginny fez o possível para não olhar para seu relógio a cada cinco minutos. A festa era tão pequena que ela e Harry precisavam ficar pelo menos algumas horas. Até agora, eles tinham ficado do lado de fora e Cho do lado de dentro, evitando-se mutuamente. Ginny imaginou se aquilo duraria a festa inteira.

Quando Harry se envolveu numa conversa sobre o futuro do petróleo, Ginny pediu licença e foi à procura de um toalete, o qual era tão adorável quanto o resto da casa, completo com peças de mármore e dúzias de sabonetes caros, cremes para as mãos e produtos para cabelos. Depois de lavar as mãos e afofar seus cachos, abriu a porta e saiu no corredor. Somente para encontrar Cho a esperando.

A ex-esposa de Harry estava vestida de calça preta e uma blusa de cor creme com um decote que deixava os ombros à mostra. Ela era alta, magra e maravilhosa, com o tipo de cabelos lisos que Ginny sempre invejara.

— Olá — disse Cho, segurando um copo de martini. — Você é a namorada de Harry, certo?

Ginny assentiu lentamente. A verdade era outra, mas Cho não precisava saber sobre o acordo deles.

— Faz tempo que vocês estão saindo juntos?

— Nós nos conhecemos em setembro — replicou Ginny, es perando que não parecesse tão nervosa quanto se sentia. — Eu... Ah... Tinha um pneu furado e Harry parou para ajudar.

— Isto não se parece nem um pouco com ele. Você é pro fessora?

— De jardim da infância.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Você é doce e gentil. Recolhe crianças órfãs e animaizinhos abandonados.

Ginny não podia interpretar o tom de voz da outra mulher. Havia tensão na voz, mas a fonte não era clara. Ela estava zombando de Ginny ou de si mesma?

— Se você me der licença — murmurou Ginny, começando a andar.

— Espere. Por favor. Eu... — Cho colocou seu drinque sobre uma pequena mesa e respirou fundo. — Eu não sei como é o relacionamento de vocês, e isso realmente não é da minha conta. Abri mão de todos os direitos sobre Harry muito tempo atrás. Fui estúpida. Pensei que pudesse me dar bem. Eu estava errada. Ele não é apenas o melhor homem que conheço, como também nunca deixei de amá-lo.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos azuis de Cho. Uma escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ela a secou, impacientemente.

— Eu quero uma segunda chance. Sei que isso é quase impossível. Harry não vai me perdoar com facilidade, mas preciso tentar. Você já esteve apaixonada? Já sentiu no fundo de sua alma que finalmente encontrou o único homem no planeta que é capaz de completá-la?

Ginny assentiu vagarosamente. Queria apontar que amor não era sobre completar. Era sobre dar, não receber, mas essa não era a questão.

— Eu o amo — disse Cho. — Antes, quando nós estávamos juntos, Harry era muito reservado. Acho que isso teve alguma coisa a ver como passado dele. Eu era jovem e impaciente. Agora estou madura. Vale a pena esperar por Harry, lutar por ele. Eu cometi um erro e ele pagou o preço. Voltei para uma segunda chance. Voltei para convencê-lo do quanto ele significa para mim. Para mim, Harry é meu marido. Sempre será meu marido. Quero uma chance para fazer nosso casamento dar certo. Você pode entender isso?

Ginny assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, porque doeria muito falar. Cho tinha dito as únicas palavras que a convenceriam de desistir. Ela não podia discutir contra uma chance de Cho e Harry fazerem o casamento dar certo.

Se eles con seguissem sucesso, talvez ele pudesse se libertar do medo de ser abandonado. Talvez até aprendesse a amar novamente. Melhor Cho do que ninguém, Ginny disse a si mesma. Com o tempo, talvez até mesmo acreditasse nisso.

* * *

**Então o que acharam desse capitulo? Ginny inocente acha que o melhor para Harry é Cho...**

**Kakau: **Aqui está o novo capitulo!Espero que goste :)

**HGPotter14:** E agora Cho ainda deu a volta na Ginny...parece que tudo está piorando!

Obrigado pelos reviews! Beijos


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

O shopping podia estar fechado às 3h da manhã, mas a internet estava sempre aberta. Ginny entrou num site, então olhou para a foto da pintura. Era pequena, talvez trinta por trinta, com uma moldura preta lisa. O artista, um famoso pintor do tema esporte, tinha escolhido boxe como seu tema.

As cores eram vividas, as expressões fortes. Havia alguma coisa sobre o jeito que os dois homens se encaravam que a lem brava de Harry.

— Ginny, o que você está fazendo acordada?

Ela sorriu para Angelina, que parecia sonolenta ao entrar no quarto de Ginny.

— Está tarde — apontou Ginny. — Você tem aula amanhã.

— Eu vi que a sua luz ainda estava acesa.

— Oh. A claridade está incomodando você?

Angelina sentou-se na beira da cama e balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu estou preocupada com você, que estava agindo de maneira estranha quando chegou em casa. Está doente? Isso é por causa de Harry? Ele a machucou?

— Harry voltou com a ex-esposa.

— Desde quando?

— Na verdade, isso ainda não aconteceu, mas provavelmen te vai acontecer. Eu não posso interferir nisso. Não que eu qui sesse. Quero dizer, ele só está saindo comigo por causa de nosso acordo.

Angelina usava seus longos cabelos escuros presos numa trança grossa. A camiseta enorme e a calça do pijama a faziam parecer jovem, mas os olhos dela eram sábios.

— Ele não está saindo com você por obrigação. Não mais. Harry já conseguiu mudar a imagem para a imprensa. Além disso, e quanto ao freezer e à comida e aos presentes embaixo da árvore?

Alguns dias atrás, uma caixa de presentes havia sido entre gue. Bem, presentes para as garotas. Não houvera nada para ela. Na ocasião, Ginny dissera a si mesma que ele lhe daria alguma coisa depois. Em particular. Agora não tinha mais certeza.

— Ela ainda o ama.

— E daí? Ela o abandonou. A vadia teve sua chance. Agora é a sua.

— Embora eu aprecie o apoio, Cho não é realmente vadia. Eu gostaria que ela fosse. Então poderia odiá-la. — E lutar por Harry. — Eles merecem uma segunda chance.

— E quanto a você? Está apaixonada por Harry.

— Eu vou superar o sentimento. — Ela clicou no "Comprar Agora", e tentou não tremer diante do preço. Queria dar a Harry alguma coisa especial. Algo que o deixasse feliz.

— Você deveria contar a ele que o ama — disse Angelina. — Harry precisa tomar uma decisão informado.

Ginny conseguiu um sorriso.

— Ele não está comprando um seguro de carro. Não necessita comparar lojas.

— Talvez ele precise ser lembrado sobre o que é importante. Você é a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu. Se Harry não enxergar isso, é um idiota.

— Devo dizer isso a ele também?

— Definitivamente.

-x-

Ginny chegou ao escritório de Harry logo depois das 4h. Ela havia telefonado e marcado uma hora, querendo certificar-se de que o encontraria. Eles tinham combinado de sair naquela noite. Quase o último evento. Um coquetel. Mas Harry não precisaria dela para esse ou para as outras festas que se seguiriam. Sua reputação estava salva, e ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Como seguir com sua vida.

Ginny passara o dia tentando se convencer de que precisava fazer a coisa certa. Que amar Harry significava querer o que fosse melhor para ele, em vez de para si mesma. Que necessita va ser forte. Perder Dean e Michael não importara. Ela se recuperara em questão de semanas. Mas perder Harry era diferente. Havia se apaixonado louca e perdidamente por ele.

Ginny aprendera cedo que a vida podia ser um desafio. Tinha 11 anos quando sua mãe ficara doente, e acabado de completar 18 quando ela falecera. Sua tia lutava contra uma depressão imobilizadora, passando mais tempo em hospitais do que em casa. Ao longo dos anos, Ginny tinha ajudado a criar seu irmão e suas primas. Sempre dera o melhor de si. Eles eram família e importavam mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ela fizera sacrifícios, porém nada do que se arrepender. Doar-se era a sua natureza... Sabia disso. Então o fato de que havia dado seu coração para Harry não deveria ser uma surpresa. Nem a realidade que ele não o queria.

Ela esperou do lado de fora da porta do escritório dele até as 4h, e então foi conduzida para dentro. Harry colocou o telefone no gancho e sorriu ao vê-la.

— Por que nós temos uma hora marcada? — perguntou ele, rodeando a mesa para cumprimentá-la. — Eu irei apanhá-la em algumas horas.

Ele estava bonito, pensou Ginny, observando o formato da boca, a largura dos ombros. Os olhos brilhavam com prazer. Como um dia podia ter pensado que aqueles olhos eram frios? Harry sorriu, depois a beijou.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — murmurou ele. — Você está aqui para me convencer a iniciar um plano de compartilhamento de lucros.

— Você pode dividir lucro com seus empregados? Deveria pensar sobre isso.

Típico de Ginny, pensou Harry, conduzindo-a para o sofá e sentando-se ao seu lado. Ainda bem que ela nunca se envolvera no mundo dos negócios. Teria dado seu patrimônio inteiro no primeiro dia.

Ginny tinha ido direto da escola. Ele podia dizer pelas roupas... A saia lisa longa, a blusa com um homem de neve feito de contas. Os cachos estavam despenteados, a maquiagem leve quase desa parecera. Aquela não era a Ginny glamorosa que ele geralmente encontrava para eventos noturnos. Esta era mais real, mais linda.

Ela inclinou-se para frente e cobriu-lhe as mãos com as suas. Seu olhar era intenso.

— Harry, eu falei com Cho na festa, ontem à noite. O bom humor dele desapareceu. Por que não estava surpreso?

— Qualquer coisa que ela tenha lhe dito, estava mentindo. Você não pode acreditar nela, Ginny. Cho fará qualquer coisa, dirá qualquer coisa, para conseguir o que quer.

— Ela quer você.

Ginny pausou, como se esperando por uma reação. A reação de Harry foi praguejar em voz alta, depois socar a parede. Furioso.

— Você acreditou nela.

— Ela o ama, Harry. Entende que cometeu um erro e quer estar com você novamente. Vocês foram casados... Você lhe deve a chance de tentar fazer o casamento dar certo.

Ginny tinha acreditado nas palavras de Cho. Ele podia ver a verdade nos grandes olhos azuis. Havia mais alguma coisa ali, também. Sofrimento, talvez. Tristeza.

Ou ele estava lendo demais na situação? O que sabia sobre mulheres não preencheria um comercial de trinta segundos. Sabia que elas mentiam e manipulavam. Que só pensavam em si mesmas. Se tivessem a chance, venderiam qualquer pessoa para atingir um objetivo.

Bem, não Ginny. Ela parecia sincera. Harry a vira com os alunos, com as primas, até mesmo com seu tio. Ela era exatamente o que parecia ser. Aberta, honesta, inteligente e divertida. Conduzia a vida com o coração, o que a tornava tola, mas todos tinham defeitos.

— Você está aqui para defender o caso de Cho? — perguntou Harry. — Ela ofereceu lhe pagar?

— Não. Não foi assim. Ela chorou. Está desesperadamente apaixonada por você. Eu não queria acreditar no começo, mas então Cho me perguntou se eu já tinha me apaixonado um dia. Se eu já senti, com toda minha alma, que alguém era o homem de minha vida. Ela foi sincera em cada palavra.

Harry estava muito menos convencido disso.

— Cho é uma boa atriz, Ginny. Não se permita envolver-se muito na dor dela. É tudo encenação.

— Não é. Ela é sua esposa.

— Ex-esposa. Faz três anos.

— Você pode honestamente dizer que não a ama? Que Cho não importa, que nunca importou?

— É claro que pensei que a amasse quando nos casamos — replicou ele, frustrado. — Eu era um tolo.

— Você deve a ela e a si mesmo ouvir o que Cho tem a dizer.

Harrry se levantou e atravessou a sala para a janela que dava para o saguão abaixo. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, encarou Ginny.

— Ela convenceu você.

Ginny se levantou. Lágrimas preencheram seus olhos, mas ela as reprimiu.

— Cho me implorou para sair do caminho, e é isso que tenho de fazer. Eu não vou com você essa noite, Harry. Leve Cho, em vez disso. Dê-lhe uma chance.

— Nós temos um acordo.

— Está quase acabando. Que diferença faz se pararmos de sair juntos agora?

Harry soubera que seu relacionamento com Ginny terminaria. Ele mesmo designara assim. Mas até agora, não tinha sido capaz de vislumbrar o que aconteceria depois dos feriados de Natal. Quando ela não mais estaria ao seu lado.

Ela estava indo embora. Exatamente como todas faziam. A desculpa de Ginny era nobre, mas o resultado era o mesmo. Ela o abandonaria.

Todas iam embora. Ninguém podia ser confiável. Nenhuma mulherpodia ser confiável. Uma onda de raiva o envolveu, mas Harry sabia que era meramente um escudo para outro senti mento que o perseguiria por muito tempo.

— Nosso contrato é claro — disse ele friamente. — Você vai embora agora e eu ponho seu irmão na cadeia.

Harry se preparou para a raiva, para as lágrimas, para ameaças. Em vez disso, ela sorriu.

— Ora, por favor, Harry. Ambos sabemos que você não fará uma coisa dessas. Não é aquele sujeito cruel. — O sorriso de Ginny tremeu um pouco, então morreu. — Acha que isso é fácil para mim? Não é. Eu o amo. Mas olhe para você e para sua vida. Eu não pertenço a esse lugar. Foi uma época maravilhosa para mim, e você é um grande homem. Merece ser feliz. Por isso é importante que dê uma segunda chance a Cho. Você a amou um dia. Talvez aquele tenha sido apenas o momento errado para vocês dois.

Mais uma vez, ela estava falando a verdade, e sabia disso. Harry achava que entendia Ginny, mas estivera errado. Ela o amava e queria que ele ficasse com outra mulher? O absurdo daquilo o deixou ainda mais furioso.

— Se você me amasse, ficaria — disse ele, a voz praticamente um grunhido. — A seguir, vai me dizer que quer que sejamos amigos.

Ela estremeceu, como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado.

— Você está aborrecido.

— Você está fazendo um jogo. Eu esperava mais de você, Ginny. Se quiser ir embora, então vá. Não dê a desculpa ridícula de que isso é para meu próprio bem. Como sabe bem, isso é bobagem.

Agora as lágrimas caíram, mas diferentemente de sua experiência com outras mulheres, aquelas lágrimas pareciam queimá-lo. Ele sentiu um profundo aperto no peito.

— Você é tudo que eu sempre sonhei. É forte e gentil. Generoso e engraçado. Eu quero passar minha vida inteira do seu lado. Quero dormir em seus braços, ter seus filhos, amá-lo e me preocupar com você. Quero passar cinquenta anos na sua companhia e ouvir os vizinhos dizendo coisas como "Aqueles Potter estão casados há uma eternidade." Ginny secou o rosto com os dedos e continuou.

— Mas não se trata apenas de mim. Há Cho. Então, eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. Porque isso é importante. Mas é necessária uma única palavra, Harry. Eu não estou lutando pelo que quero, porque não acho que tenho uma chance. Não pensei que você correspondesse o meu amor. Diga-me que está tudo acabado com Cho e que me ama. Que quer que eu fique, e eu ficarei.

Harry finalmente entendeu a finalidade do jogo dela. Uma cilada.

— Eu seria um ótimo ticket-refeição — disse ele. — E devo lhe dar crédito por originalidade. Foi um discurso e tanto.

Ginny enrijeceu, enquanto a cor se esvaía de seu rosto. Secou as lágrimas novamente, então pegou sua bolsa.

— Você joga para vencer, certo? — perguntou ela em tom baixo. — Você me falou isso diversas vezes, e eu não ouvi. Talvez esteja certo sobre Cho, e talvez eu esteja. Espero que dedique seu tempo para descobrir. Quanto a mim, se você pode dizer essas palavras, se pode realmente pensar que estou aqui porque você é rico e bem-sucedido, então nunca me conheceu em absoluto. E suponho que eu nunca o conheci. Porque o homem que eu amo é capaz de ver dentro do meu coração e da minha alma. Ele sabe quem eu sou. E esse não é você. Adeus, Harry.

E então ela se foi.

* * *

**Bem esse capitulo foi dos que mais me custou ler! Harry criou quase que uma concha e se fechou ao amor...ele acha que todos os abandonam! E por causa de Cho acabou desconfiando também de Ginny...**

**HGPotter14: **Ginny realmente acha que harry fica melhor com Cho ...ela é bem inocente e isso foi possivel ver ainda mais nesse capitulo! Obrigado pela review.

**Faltam apenas mais 2 capitulos! Beijos**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Harry não se embriagava há anos. Provavelmente não desde a faculdade, quando era jovem e estúpido. Agora estava mais velho, mas aparentemente tão estúpido quanto costumava ser. Ele vinha evitando trabalhar, não tinha comparecido nas últimas festas de Natal e hibernara em seu apartamento por três dias. Agora, de ressaca, desidratado e sentindo-se como se estivesse morto há um mês, forçou-se a tomar um banho e se vestir antes de ir para a cozinha e fazer café.

Já perdera antes. Suas primeiras três lutas de boxe haviam sido desastrosas. Mal conseguira um único soco. Seu treinador lhe dissera para encontrar outro esporte. Talvez beisebol, onde a única coisa que poderia atingi-lo era a bola. Mas Harry não desistira, e no seu último ano do ensino médio, meia dúzia de universidades estava lhe oferecendo bolsas de estudos.

Assumir os negócios da família não tinha sido fácil, também. Ele cometera diversos erros, perdendo oportunidades por causa de sua juventude e inexperiência. Mas perseverara, e agora possuía tudo. Todavia, nada em sua vida o preparara para perder Ginny.

As palavras dela o perseguiam. "O homem que eu amo pode ver dentro do meu coração e da minha alma. Ele sabe quem eu sou. E esse não é você." Harry teria preferido ser baleado por Ginny. A recuperação teria sido mais fácil. Ou pelo menos mais rápida.

Ele disse a si mesmo que o ponto principal era que ela havia ido embora. Abandonando-o. Dizer-lhe que o amava antes so mente acrescentava um nível de drama. Ele devia respeitar isso. E poderia. O problema era que não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ginny não fazia jogos.

A campainha de seu apartamento tocou. Sua cabeça latejou com o som. Harry foi para a porta e abriu-a. Cho estava parada lá, segurando um pacote.

— Isso chegou para você — disse ela, estendendo a caixa. — Eu falei para o porteiro do prédio que traria para você.

Ela entrou e olhou ao redor.

— Seu apartamento é lindo, Harry. Contudo, espero que você tenha mantido nosso velho lugar. Havia tanto espaço. Entretanto, podemos comprar alguma outra coisa. Talvez uma casa, dessa vez. — Ela se aproximou, e beijou-o com suavidade. — Como está? Sua assistente disse que você não tem se sentido bem. Parece realmente pálido.

Harry reconheceu a bonita letra de Ginny no pacote. Por mais que quisesse abrir, não o faria até que estivesse sozinho. Pôs o pacote sobre a mesa da sala de jantar, então voltou para a cozinha. O café estava pronto.

Ele se serviu de uma xícara e deu um longo gole. Após sentir o líquido quente chegar à barriga, virou-se para encarar sua ex-esposa.

Cho estava de branco. Desde as botas de camurça até a blusa de cashmere, ela era a visão de elegância sexual. A mulher sabia se vestir, pensou ele. E se despir para qualquer um que estivesse interessado.

— Por que você está aqui? — perguntou ele, dando outro gole no café.

— Eu quero falar com você, Harry. Sobre nós. Eu falei sério. Ainda o amo. Quero uma segunda chance.

Harry a mediu de cima a baixo. Ela era a própria rainha do gelo, se existisse uma. Certa vez, tinha sido tudo que ele queria.

— E se eu disser que preciso fazer um teste-drive com a mercadoria antes de tomar uma decisão? — questionou ele.

Cho sorriu.

— Quando você quiser.

— Filhos? — Cho nunca quisera filhos. Crianças davam muito trabalho, e ela corria o risco de estragar o corpo perfeito.

— É claro. — Ela inclinou a cabeça. — E um cachorro. Por favor. Não se pode ter filhos sem ter animais de estimação. Eles precisam aprender sobre responsabilidade.

— Os filhos ou os cachorros? — Harry pegou o seu café. — Esqueça. Você está sendo sincera sobre isso?

— Sim, Harry. Eu ainda o amo e estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para provar isto.

Certo.

— Inclusive assinar um acordo pré-nupcial? Um que não lhe dá absolutamente nenhuma parte de meus negócios ou de minha fortuna pessoal? Nem agora nem no futuro? Você não receberia um tostão, Cho. Nunca.

Ele supunha que aplicações de Botox a impediam de franzir o cenho, mas não havia engano quanto à compressão da boca ou à súbita rigidez do corpo.

— Harry — começou ela, então suspirou. — Droga. Ele nem mesmo estava surpreso.

— Então, isso se trata de dinheiro.

— Em parte — admitiu Cho. — E de provar um ponto. Cedric me deixou... _A mim. _Eu ia terminar o relacionamento, mas ele se adiantou, o cretino. Eu queria provar um ponto. Mostrar-lhe que ele tinha perdido.

Orgulho, pensou Harry. Podia entender isso.

— Lamento, mas não posso ajudar — disse ele.

— Você está zangado?

— Mais aliviado do que zangado.

— Perdão? — murmurou ela, andando até o café e se servindo de uma xícara. — Você não estaria em lugar algum sem mim. Eu conheci um garoto de rua rude e mal-educado e o transformei num cavalheiro.

— Você fez sexo com meu sócio nos negócios, sobre a minha mesa.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito sobre isso.

— Não importa mais — disse ele.

— Mas aquilo ainda foi uma sujeira. Desculpe-me. — Cho o olhou. — Você parece bem. Estou sendo sincera. Progrediu muito.

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos, então Cho foi embora. Harry fechou a porta, aliviado por tê-la fora de sua vida. Dessa vez, para sempre. Então atravessou o cômodo para a mesa e abriu o pacote de Ginny.

Dentro, havia um quadro de dois boxeadores. Harry conhecia o artista, possuía uma peça maior do trabalho dele em seu estúdio.

Havia um bilhete dentro. Não, um cartão de Natal.

_Isso me fez pensar em você._

Harry estudou a obra de arte e pôde adivinhar o valor aproximado que ela pagara. Muito mais do que Ginny tinha condições. Por que havia feito aquilo? Ele checou a data. O pacote fora colocado no correio _depois _que Ginny terminara tudo. Que jogo ela estava fazendo?

Harry não possuía respostas, uma circunstância que não gostava. Queria sua vida simples... Previsível. Todavia, Ginny era qualquer coisa, exceto previsível. Ela demandava demais. Queria que ele fizesse a coisa certa, que fosse um homem me lhor. Queria que ele a amasse de volta.

De volta. Significando que Harry acreditava que ela o amava em primeiro lugar? E se acreditava, o que estava fazendo, deixando-a escapar?

-x-

— Muito luxuoso — disse Ginny, esperando que aquilo soasse mais como uma provocação do que revelasse seu nervosismo. Estava sentada na frente de Charlie numa cadeira de vime confortável, num pátio atrás da casa de reabilitação onde seu irmão estava se tratando.

— É agradável aqui — murmurou ele.

Charlie estava sentado do lado oposto, relaxado e bronzeado, mais calmo do que ela o vira em anos. Aquela era a primeira visita de sábado que tinha sido permitida. Ginny chegara às 10h da manhã, e Charlie estivera esperando por ela. Até agora, eles só tinham conversado banalidades.

Ela tocou a palha no braço da cadeira, então olhou para o gramado imenso. Julgando pela linguagem corporal desconfortável que via em outros visitantes, não era a única que não sabia o que dizer.

— Você... — começou Ginny.

Charlie inclinou-se na sua direção e sorriu.

— Está tudo bem. Você fez a coisa certa. Eu não acreditava nisso até poucos dias atrás, mas agora sei que você estava certa. Eu precisava de ajuda. Ainda preciso de ajuda.

Um alívio a inundou. Ela pegou-lhe a mão e apertou-a.

— Verdade? Ele assentiu.

— Eu estava perseguindo o sonho, Ginny. Tão certo de que se eu continuasse tentando, ganharia o grande prêmio. É isso que você sempre diz sobre as crianças que trapaceiam na escola. Se elas colocassem metade do esforço em estudar, tirariam notas boas. Mas em vez disso, querem violar as regras. Eu queria desafiar as chances. O problema é que as chances nunca estão a meu favor.

— Isso significa o quê? — perguntou Ginny.

— Eu tenho um problema com jogos. Preciso ficar longe disso. Sem _blackjack, _sem Las Vegas, nem mesmo um bilhete de loteria. Vai levar um tempo, mas eu vou vencer o vício, Ginny.

Ela fitou os olhos azuis de seu irmão e se sentiu aliviada.

— Fico feliz — sussurrou.

— Eu também. — Charlie liberou a mão e mudou de posição em seu assento. — Sobre o que eu falei... Sinto muito.

— Eu sei.

— Não posso acreditar que roubei aquele dinheiro. Que idiota eu fui. Apreciei muito o acordo que você fez com meu chefe. Qualquer outra pessoa teria me deixado ir para cadeia.

— Eu não poderia fazer isso.

— Era o que eu merecia.

— Mas não o que você precisava — apontou Ginny.

— Eu sei. Estive em contato com sr. Potter. Ele diz que eu posso ter meu emprego de volta. — Charlie deu um sorriso auto-consciente. — Mais ou menos. Eu não terei acesso a nenhuma das contas bancárias. Terei de reconquistar a confiança dele primeiro, mas farei isso. Nós combinamos um plano de pagamento para que eu possa reembolsá-lo.

Charlie tinha conversado com Harry? Ginny queria perguntar como ele estava. Sentia a falta dele mais do que imaginara e soubera que seria difícil.

— Que bom — disse ela.

— Eu quero pagar você de volta também — murmurou Charlie.

— Você não me deve nada.

— É claro que devo. Veja o que você fez por mim, Ginny.

— Eu fui a diversas festas. Não é exatamente um trabalho. Ela também havia se apaixonado e acabado com um coração despedaçado, mas aquilo não era algo que Charlie precisava ouvir agora. Ginny lhe contaria mais tarde, quando ele estivesse mais forte.

— Eu irei recompensá-la pelo que você fez por mim — prometeu Charlie.

— Tudo que eu necessito é que você recupere sua vida — disse ela. — Seja feliz. Isso basta para mim.

Seu irmão se levantou, então a ajudou a ficar em pé, depois a abraçou.

— Você é a melhor — disse ele. — Obrigada.

Ginny o abraçou de volta, desejando que Charlie se curasse. Porque se ele ficasse bem, então tudo aquilo teria valido a pena. Quanto a ela, e ao vazio doloroso em seu interior, não havia nada a ser feito, exceto esperar que, algum dia, também fosse capaz de recuperar sua vida.

-x-

Harry entrou no restaurante movimentado de Westwood. A anfitriã lhe sorriu.

— Tem uma reserva, senhor?

— Não.

— Sinto muito. Estamos lotados. É véspera de Natal e só atenderemos até às 7h.

— Eu não vim aqui para uma refeição — disse ele, olhando ao redor do salão de jantar. — Quero falar com uma de suas garçonetes, Luna. — Ele a avistou. — Esqueça, lá está ela.

— Senhor, não pode perturbar os nossos clientes. Harry forçou-se a sorrir.

— Não se preocupe. Eu não perturbarei ninguém.

Ele passou através das mesas até que estivesse ao lado de Luna.

— Nós precisamos conversar — disse Harry. Ela mal o olhou.

— Não precisamos.

Luna se dirigiu para a cozinha. Ele seguiu, agarrando-lhe o braço antes que ela pudesse desaparecer atrás das portas vaivém.

O restaurante estava barulhento com conversas. Cantigas natalinas tocavam nos alto-falantes. Na cozinha, veio o pedido por mais peru, enquanto garçons e cozinheiros lutavam por espaço.

Luna o fitou com intensidade, seus olhos azuis tão parecidos com os de Ginny. Elas tinham aproximadamente a mesma altura também.

— Eu estou procurando por ela — disse ele. — Já estive em todos os lugares que fui capaz de pensar. Luna, você precisa me ajudar.

A estudante universitária o encarou.

— De jeito nenhum. Você não passa de um cretino destruidor de almas. Sabia que Ginny chora todas as noites? Ela não quer que nós saibamos, e espera até que estejamos dormindo. Mas podemos ouvi-la. Ela o ama e você a machucou.

— Eu sei. Eu a deixei partir e me arrependerei disso até o dia que eu morrer. Ginny é incrível, e linda, e muito mais do que eu mereço. Eu a amo, Luna. Juro, só quero cuidar dela. Então, por favor, me conte onde ela está.

Luna hesitou, como se tentando decidir.

— É Natal — argumentou ele. — Uma época para milagres. Você não pode acreditar que eu mudei?

— Eu não sei — admitiu ela. Harry fitou os olhos de Luna.

— Eu adoro o fato de que Ginny venderia a alma para salvar o irmão. E quando ela está muito estressada, recorre aos M&M'S. Adoro que ela nunca se tornou boa na arte de andar em saltos altos, de modo que às vezes precisa agarrar-se à parede para não tropeçar. Amo o jeito que Ginny vê o melhor em todas as pessoas, até mesmo em mim, e acredita que tudo é possível.

Ele pigarreou.

— Adoro como ela deixou você, Hermione e Angelina morarem na sua casa, e o fato de ter aceitado um freezer novo porque isso alimentaria vocês três, mas recusou minha oferta de pneus novos que lhe proporcionariam segurança. Amo como Ginny sorri para os alunos, como se preocupa sobre ser um exemplo. Adoro como ela cuida do mundo. Mas quem cuida dela? Quem assume o comando de certas situações quando Ginny precisa descansar? Eu quero ser esse homem, Luna. Quero ser o homem da vida dela.

Harry parou de falar, apenas para perceber que o restaurante tinha ficado silencioso. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos o encaravam, ouvindo atentamente. Alguns homens pareciam embaraçados, mas as mulheres estavam sorrindo e gesticulando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Luna respirou profundamente.

— Eu juro, se você machucá-la novamente...

— Não farei isso. — Ele puxou uma caixa de jóias do bolso de seu paletó. — Eu quero me casar com Ginny.

— Tudo bem — disse Luna. — Ela está na igreja. Eles ligaram mais cedo dizendo que precisavam que alguém ajudasse com a decoração. Aparentemente, estão todos gripados e há uma missa à meia-noite. — Luna lhe deu o endereço. — Não estrague tudo — avisou.

Ele beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Eu não farei isso. Prometo.

* * *

**Finalmente parece que Harry percebeu que estava perdendo Ginny...Devo dizer que todo o discurso dele foi lindo! O que vocês acharam?**

**Vitoria: **Aqui está mais um capitulo e amanhã já vem o último! Espero que goste! Obrigado pela review :)

**HGPotter14:** Ah mais eu ri tanto com sua review! Mas Cho não conseguiu aquilo que queria e agora eles podem ser felizes!

**Amanhã último capitulo!**


	17. Capitulo 16 - Fim

**Capítulo 16**

Ginny carregou vasos de copos-de-leite até que seus braços doessem. Quando eles estavam todos no lugar, ela ajustou as luzes brancas, então, acendeu-as. O brilho suave fez as folhas parece rem reluzir. Ela já havia distribuído os panfletos especiais com as cantigas de Natal e salpicado rosas e pinhos lindos no final de cada banco da igreja. As velas estavam no lugar.

— Você fez o bastante por vinte pessoas — Mary Alice, a esposa do pastor lhe disse. — Vá embora, Ginny. Você precisa descansar um pouco ou estará dormindo durante a missa da meia-noite.

— Tudo bem. Se você tem certeza.

— Obrigada por atender ao meu pedido por ajuda. Eu detestei incomodá-la, mas sabia que meus velhos ossos me impediriam de preparar tudo a tempo.— Mary Alice sorriu. — Você foi uma benção. Obrigada.

— Não tem de quê. Eu a vejo em breve.

Ginny virou-se para ir embora, dizendo a si mesma que gostava de ser capaz de ajudar. E, uma vez que todos os outros tinham estado ocupados com suas famílias, era uma coisa boa que ela estivera em casa para receber o telefonema. Era quase Natal. Recusava-se a ficar triste. Ou a sentir-se sozinha. Tinha sorte. Seu irmão estava se curando, suas primas estavam bem. Ela possuía um excelente emprego e amigos, e muitas coisas pelas quais sentir-se grata. Se houvesse um lugar vazio em seu interior, bem, esse iria se curar. Na mesma época do ano seguinte, voltaria a ser ela mesma.

Ginny saiu por uma porta lateral e foi para o estacionamento. Já estava escuro, mas ainda quente. Aquele ia ser outro Natal com a temperatura por volta de 25 graus. Um dia, ela passaria o feriado num lugar que fizesse frio e nevasse. Um Natal branco. Mas, por enquanto, podia apreciar o fato de que nem mesmo necessitava de um casaco.

Ela se dirigiu para seu carro, mas antes que chegasse lá alguém saiu das sombras. Um homem. Harry.

Ginny parou. Seu coração bombeou violentamente, seu peito se tornou apertado. Ela queria chorar e rir, e jogar os braços ao redor dele. Sentia tanta saudade de Harry.

— Ginny — disse ele, então, sorriu-lhe.

E ela soube. Estava lá, nos calorosos olhos acinzentados. A verdade, o amor. Como ele tinha percebido o que era importante, como descobrira que ela era a mulher de sua vida. Pura felicidade a inundou. Ginny sentiu-se como se pudesse flutuar, ou até mesmo voar.

Sem pensar, atirou-se nos braços fortes. Ele a pegou e aninhou-a junto a si, tirando-lhe os pés do chão e abraçando-a como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la.

Lar, pensou Ginny. Estava finalmente em casa.

— Ginny — murmurou Harry novamente. — Eu amo você.

— Eu sei.

Ele riu.

— Você não pode saber. Eu tenho um discurso inteiro preparado. Preciso lhe dizer o que descobri, como mudei de idéia e por que você pode confiar em mim.

Ele lentamente abaixou-a para o chão. Os pés de Ginny tocaram o pavimento, mas ela não o liberou. Em vez disso, estudou o rosto dele, sentindo o amor transbordar de Harry.

— Eu já sabia de tudo isso.. Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Cho queria voltar comigo pelo meu dinheiro. Não que isso importe. Eu nunca tive interesse em estar com ninguém além de você.

— Eu queria dizer que lamento que não tenha dado certo com Cho, mas na verdade não lamento. — Ginny riu. — Suponho que isso é ruim, não?

— Não. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira. Você quer ouvir o discurso?

— Talvez mais tarde. — No momento, ela só queria estar com ele, senti-lo perto e saber que Harry a amava. Aquilo era perfeito. Ginny ganhara Harry de presente de Natal.

— Pelo menos, deixe-me fazer essa parte. — Harry removeu uma pequena caixa do bolso de seu paletó, então, bem ali no estacionamento da igreja, abaixou-se sobre um joelho.

— Eu amo você, Ginny Weasley — declarou ele. — Eu sempre a amarei. Por favor, case-se comigo. Passarei o resto de meus dias realizando seus sonhos.

Ele abriu a caixa, e Ginny arfou ao ver o enorme diamante aninhado ali.

— Harry? Isso é verdade? Você quer se casar comigo?

— Não duvide de mim, Ginny. Você é a mulher da minha vida. Agora que eu a encontrei, jamais a deixarei.

Ela não sabia como ou por que tivera tanta sorte, mas estava agradecida. Abaixando-se, beijou-o carinhosamente.

— Sim, eu me casarei com você.

Ele riu, então se levantou e deslizou o anel no dedo dela. Depois eles permaneceram abraçados, como se nunca mais quisessem se separar.

— Eu senti sua falta — sussurrou Harry. — Estava perdido sem você.

— Eu também.

— Você me mudou. Como tive tanta sorte?

— Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando. Que tive uma sorte incrível em ter encontrado você — admitiu Ginny, então abriu os olhos. Uma estrela brilhante piscava no céu. Ela apontou. — Olhe.

Ele virou-se.

— É apenas uma estrela

— Não me diga isso. Não pode ser um milagre de Natal?

— Se isso faz você feliz.

— Faz.

— Então é isso que a estrela é. — Harry a beijou. — Feliz Natal, Ginny.

— Feliz Natal, Harry.

**FIM**

* * *

**E terminou! Espero que tenham gostado do final! Desde já aproveito para desejar a todos Boas Festas!**

** Espero que tenham gostado...eu adorei essa experiência, foi a minha primeira aventura por aqui uma vez que sou uma grande leitora e comentadora mas ao ler essa história não resisti!**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**Pelas reviews agradeço a: HGPotter14; vitoria; kakau; thai; aishiteru naru; Lua M; Gabriela Fogliato; Hanna; clarawirda; debyraah e Ginny HPW! Obrigado a todas pelo tempo que dispensaram para comentar!**

**E por favoritarem a fic agradeço a: ****HGPotter14;****Gabriela Fogliato; clarawirda; debyraah; Hisy G. Malfoy; Shofis Potter e Rachel Friends! Muito obrigado :)**

**********Até um dia :) Beijos!**

**********Vol**


End file.
